Asesinatos III
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Chicago, una ciudad llena de crímenes. Esta vez nuestros detectives tienen otro caso gordo. Un extraño camión ha aparecido con miles de armas dentro. Por otro lado, tres jóvenes desaparecen. ¿Tendrá que ver con el tráfico de personas? ¿Esta vez tendrán conexión los casos? ¿Y qué pasará cuando los sueños y sentimientos de los protagonistas se profundicen?
1. I

**¡Hola a todos lectores! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! Aquí vuelvo con la continuación de esta especie de "saga" de One Piece. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, estaría bueno que leyeran los dos anteriores fics llamados Asesinatos I y Asesinatos II. No son necesarios para entender el fondo de la trama pero si lograrán captar ciertas cosas de las que se hablan que quizás no sepan de donde vengan.**

 **Para aquellos que ya los han leído antes, quería dedicarles este capitulo y espero que la historia les guste tanto como las anteriores.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo.**

* * *

Nami terminó de mezclar las especias y, luego de esparcirlo sobre la carne, metió la gran fuente en el horno. Arrojó el reparador sobre la mesa de mármol y se dejó caer en una silla. Hacía frío y para alguien que se había criado en el sur, aquellas tormentas de nieve que azotaban la ciudad, eran insoportables. Agitó sus brazos frente a la estufa y solo se puso de pie para contemplar a través de la ventanilla. No quiso salir al balcón, la nieve que caía, perturbaba sus extremidades.

Oyó el picaporte girar y al voltear se encontró a Luffy ingresando en el apartamento. Soltó una sonrisa y corrió hasta él para saludarlo con un sonoro beso y un fuerte abrazo. Pero cuando éste soltó un bufido, su rostro se tornó serio. Sin aguardar una explicación, le desabrochó la campera y camisa, luego bajó las mangas del brazo derecho. Observó la venda que cubría un pedazo de su bíceps.

\- **Un loco con un cúter** – Comentó – **Estaba intentando asaltar a una pobre anciana** –  
\- **Te he dicho que tengas cuidado** – Volteó y luego de chequear la comida, se sentó en los sillones y prendió la televisión – **No quiero tener que ver como te desangras de nuevo** –

Recordó aquel caso donde el morocho había sido apuñalado por un loco que se creía Dios. Ya habían pasado dos años, y la imagen seguía siendo igual de fresca. Ver como los médicos sacaban el cuchillo de su pecho había sido traumático, y la rehabilitación que había venido después, un peor. Había perdido el aliento en el momento que le dijeron que solo había un 55 de posibilidades de que llegara vivo al hospital. Jamás había presionado con tanta fuerza una herida.

Luffy se abrochó la camisa y luego de dejar su placa y su arma sobre la mesada del comedor, se sentó a su lado. Paso su brazo sano sobre sus hombros y acarició sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

\- **A sido un pequeño corte, no pares con aquella vez…** \- Comentó.  
\- **¿Por qué siempre te tienen que tocar los locos? Hay tantos casos donde la ley se impone de manera tan absurda** – Murmuró sin quitar su gélida mirada de la televisión.  
\- **Digamos que soy un poco precipitado… jamás pensé que podía llegar a tener un arma blanca, Nami, yo simplemente actúe** –  
\- **Siempre lo haces ¿Verdad?** – La mujer se puso de pie con un bufido – **Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, tienes que tener mas cuidado** –

El joven quedó en silencio. La observó detenidamente mientras se alejaba hacia el horno y confinaba el estado de la cena. Posó sus oscuros ojos en la pantalla que decoraba su salón y analizó las noticias que pasaban en la introducción del programa. Un choque en la avenida principal de Chicago, fuertes tormentas con un principio de ciclón en Virginia, la desaparición de una adolescente en el sur de Illinois, el intento de robo de un banco en Las Vegas, el incendio de una casa en Los Ángeles. ¿Qué sentido tenia? Ya contaba con suficientes problemas en su trabajo. Puso los ojos en blanco y cambió el canal a uno donde pasaban música.

Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó por la espalda. Le dio un beso en el cuello y sonrió. Adoran el aroma que tenía en el cabello, un dulce olor a mandarinas que lo volvía loco. Ella volteó y lo contempló seria.

\- **Si algo te pasa…** \- Comenzó.  
- **Nada va a pasarme** – La interrumpió y le dio un beso – **Soy fuerte** – Sonrió.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Acarició sus brazos y volteó para sacar la carne del horno.

Cenaron como todas las noches. Conversaron sobre los casos que habían tenido e incluso recordaron viejos caso, que por esas cosas de la vida, los habían juntado para resolverlos juntos. Y como todas las noches, terminaron brindando con una botella de sidra antes de dirigirse a la pequeña habitación que poseían en aquel minúsculo departamento en las calles de Chicago.

\- **Déjame curarte la herida** – Dijo la mujer mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

El morocho se sentó al pie de la cama y la contempló. Amaba verla tan concentrada en algo, su seriedad era única. El ceño fruncido le agregaba mas dulzura, cosa que lo volvía loco. Cuando le sacó la camisa, el sonrió. La pelinaranja quitó la venda de su brazo y contempló la herida. Soltó un pequeño bufido para luego, limpiar la herida con un algodón. Él admiró como trabajaba con sus suaves manos, sintió la yema de sus dedos en su brazo y la fría gaza que le pegaba con una cinta trasparente.

\- **Listo** – Sonrió – **Ahora puedes dormir tranquilo** – Le guiño un ojo, orgullosa por su labor.

Pero antes de que se pudiera alejar, el morocho la agarró por el cinturón que moldeaba su perfecta cadera. La atrajo hacia él y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Gritó entre carcajadas.

No respondió. Simplemente siguió concentrado en su labor. Sus dedos caminaron hasta llegar a su sostén y cuando lo logró sujetar, jaló de él hacia adelante. La mujer soltó un pequeño chillido y cayó sobre el morocho. Pero antes que pudiera insultarlo, hundió sus labios en los de ella. La apretó contra su cuerpo y acarició su espalda con sumo cuidado.

\- **¿Sabes donde tengo ganas de vivir?** – Le comentó la mujer cuando pudo liberar su boca – **Nueva York** –  
\- **Te prometo que algún día iremos** – Sonrió mientras la admiraba – **Haría todo por verte feliz** –  
\- **Quédate a mi lado y lo seré** – Murmuró seria.  
- **Nunca me voy a ir de tu lado** – Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Se contemplaron en un silencio perfecto. Nami estiró su mano y acarició su espalda mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que había sido. Había estado a punto de perderlo en varias ovaciones. La primera vez cuando había sido trasladada a Utah, habían sido separados y luego, cuando fue apuñalado. La jefatura también los había intentado separar pero él se había enfrentado a los altos cargos y había logrado convencerlos para que la trasladaran a Chicago con él. Se arrimó y comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad, con un mano acarició su pecho para luego empujarlo hacia la cama.

Se subió sobre su cuerpo y se agachó para poder seguir besándolo con una pequeña pasión que fue aumentando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. El hombre le sacó el buzo por arriba y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo. Tomó la camisa con ambas mano y jaló de ambos lados, rompiendo todos los botones con desesperación. Masajeó su vientre y cuando sus manos subieron para deshacerse del maldito sostén, el teléfono sonó aturdiendo toda la sala.  
Ambos se sorprendieron, contemplaron el aparato por unos segundos antes de levantase a atender. La mujer se puso de pie y corrió hacia el teléfono, atendiendo enseguida. Mientras tanto, el morocho quedó recostado sin camisa. Frustrado, se quedó admirando el techo. Había esperado toda la noche por tener un tiempo a solas con su preciosa pelinaranja y ahora todo lo habían arruinado.

Cuando Nami apareció en el umbral de la puerta, seria, él se enderezó.

- **Me han llamado del departamento, tres jovencitas han desaparecido de sus casas** – Murmuró seria – **Tengo que comunicarme con Robin e ir en seguida** – Se quitó la camisa rota y corrió al pequeño armario para poder ponerse otra – **Una es la hija del alcalde** – El rostro de Vivi apareció en su mente.  
\- **¿Tienes que ir ahora? ¿Tienes que ponerte la camisa? Te vez más linda sin ella** –  
\- **Tengo que ir, el deber me llama** – Tomó la placa que la distinguía de un ciudadano ordinario y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Descolgó el teléfono y marco el numero de Robín.

 **(…)**

Nada podía arruinar aquel estado de relajación en el que se encontraba. Nico Robin yacía recostada en su tina, rebalsante de espuma y sales minerales que le permitían una mayor relajación, por supuesto que tampoco faltaba el hidromasaje. Estiró su mano y tomó la pequeña copa de vino que se había servido mucho antes de terminar la velada.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, no se sorprendió. La silueta del peliverde apareció en movimiento. Soltó una sonrisa cuando notó que ya se había puesto el pantalón verde que tanto lo caracterizaba. En una mano cargaba la botella del tinto que habían abierto hacia unas horas, en la otra su teléfono móvil que no paraba de sonar.

\- **Te están llamando** – Se lo entregó en mano para luego esentarseen la tapa del excusado.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa como agradecimiento y luego de presionar el botón verde, atendió.

\- **¿Sucede algo, Nami?** – Preguntó alegre – **Es tarde para recibir una llamada tuya** –  
\- _**¡Robin! ¡No quería molesta! Me han llamado de la comisaria, han desaparecido tres chicas, es urgente que vayamos** _ –  
\- **Bien….** – Murmuró pensativa – **Pásame la dirección por mensaje, estaré allí enseguida** \- Se puso de pie y el agua escurrió por su cuerpo.  
\- **¿Te vas a ir?** – Preguntó Zoro con un leve bufido.  
\- **Si, es una urgencia** – Le comento mientras salía del baño a toda prisa.  
\- _**¿Zoro? ¿Ese era Zoro?** _ – Preguntó Nami curiosa - **_¿Está en tu casa?_** –  
- **Nos vemos allá** – Cortó con una sonrisa picara.

Tomó una de toallas más suaves que poseía y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo. Al terminar, la dejo caer al suelo y comenzó con ponerse ropa interior. Se colocó unos vaqueros oscuros y luego de ponerse una remera, se abrigó con un suéter violeta.

\- **¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta que vuelvas?** – La voz del hombre la envolvió por detrás.  
\- **Mmm… Tienes tres opciones** – Dijo tranquila como el agua – **Puedes esperarle aquí, acompañarme o irte a tu casa y volver otro día** –

No se sorprendió cuando lo vio tomar su remera y ponérsela. No esperaba que decidiera quedarse, ni mucho menos acompañarla. Robin no era idiota, ni mucho menos ilusa. Sabia que entre ellos no había nada. Solo eran encuentros ocasionales que tenían debes en cuanto, simplemente disfrutaban al máximo el afecto físico que había entre ellos, nada más.

 **(…)**

Cuando Nami estacionó su vehículo frente al edifico donde vivía la nieta del alcalde, divisó el auto de Robin. Bajó a toda prisa e ingresó entre los policías mostrando su placa de policía. Un hombre de melena rubia la guió hasta el elevador y juntos subieron hasta el décimo cuarto piso, que era donde vivía la joven junto a su padre.

Al ingresar al enorme piso, distinguió a su amiga de pie junto a un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y traje negro con camisa violeta. Se arrimó rápidamente y cuando el hombre volteó supo que se trataba de Ishoo, uno de los oficiales de mayor rango en la ciudad, y el hombre que había aceptado su traslado.

Fujitora, como lo conocían, era un hombre alto e inteligente. Y a pesar de ser ciego de los dos ojos, por alguna razón que hasta los médicos desconocían, sabia todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- **Al fin llegas niña** – murmuró cosa que irritó a Nami, ella no era una niña.  
\- **¿Qué ha pasado?** – Preguntó curiosa.  
\- **Las he llamado a ustedes porque tienen historial en casos de secuestros** – Les dijo a ambas – **Ustedes tienen la experiencia necesaria para encontrar a estas chicas** –  
\- **¿Secuestro? Creí que habían desaparecido** – Robin frunció el ceño.  
\- **Una es la nieta de un alcalde, las posibilidades de que no sea un secuestro son menos del 5%** \- Afirmó.  
\- **¿Podemos hablar con los padres?** – Nami admiró los cuadros que yacían colgados en las paredes.

Al parecer la joven que había desaparecido era una chica de no más de 16 años que tenía el cabello largo y rosado. Era muy bonita y por lo que veía, le gustaba llevarlo trenzado. Nami se arrimó y contempló sus ojos juveniles, llenos de esperanza, metros y deseos. Era tan joven…

\- **La señora Scarlet murió cuando Rebecca era pequeña, Kyros está en la otra habitación. Síganme** –

Nami quedó helada. Su madre había muerto y ella, posiblemente, había sido secuestrada. Tal y como su anterior caso en Nuevo México. La imagen de Vivi y Cobra aparecieron en su mente, y sintió cierta nostalgia. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquella pequeña que había logrado rescatar de las manos de un narcotraficante? Ahora tendría 18 años y posiblemente ese año comenzaría la universidad. Sintió cierto orgullo al imaginarlo.

Fujitora las guió hasta el gran salón de aquel piso, donde más policías se encontraban. Sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando el paisaje a través de un inmenso ventanal, se encontraba un hombre de largo cabellos negro y mirada penetrante. El hombre, que parecía ser el padre de Rebecca, estaba serio, pensativo, seguramente preguntándose donde estaba su pequeña hija. Cuando las sintió llegar, se puso de pie y las recibió con un apretó de manos. Fue entonces cuando ambas notaron la pequeña discapacidad que poseía, le faltaba una pierna, cosa que agregaba más drama a todo el asunto, pero el hombre lograba mantenerse.

\- **Kyros, ellas son las agentes Robin y Nami. Expertas en casos similares. Conocidas en todo el país por participar en casos como el de Mr.0 en Nuevo México y el caso de los secuestros en Utah -** Comentó su jefe con orgullo - **Ellas estarán a cargo, quieren hacerte unas cuantas preguntas ¿Verdad? -**

Nami dio un paso adelante y comenzó con el interrogatorio. Las primer horas de la desaparición de una persona eran cruciales y tenían que saber que era lo que había pasado, como, cuando y por qué.

\- **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? -** Preguntó.

El hombre les ofreció asientos con sus brazos y solo comenzó a hablar cuando los tres tomaron sus lugares en los cómodos sillones de aquel salón.

\- **Las tres se encontraban aquí, tanto Rebecca como las otras niñas -** Soltó un gran suspiro - **La idea era que todas se quedaran a dormir aquí y mañana las otras dos niñas volverían a sus hogares. Decidí que iría hasta la pizzería más cercana a comprar unas cuantas pizzas para que pudieran pasar toda la noche comiendo y viendo unas cuantas películas -** Les enseñó las cajas de pizza que yacían sobre la mesada sin tocar - **Me desvié para comprar helado, quería sorprenderlas. Cuando volví ya no estaban -**

 **\- Su cuarto y toda la casa estaba impecable -** Añadió Ishoo - **Claramente se fueron por su propia voluntad. Tenemos los vídeos de cuando eso pasó -**

Un joven que posiblemente era un recién incorporado en la policía, acercó una computadora transportable a ellas y les entregó el vídeo para que pudieran verlo detenidamente. Tanto Nami como Robin lo contemplaron en silencio. En la pequeña grabación, captada por una cámara de seguridad del edificio, se veía como las tres abandonaban el departamento y el edificio entero solas. Charlando, hablando, riendo. Tal y como si nada sucediera.

\- **Iban bien vestidas, casi parece como si fueran a un bar o a una discoteca -** Agregó Robin mientras levantaba la mirada.

\- **Llamé a su teléfono móvil, nada -** Dijo Kyros mientras soltaba un gran suspiro - **No tengo idea de donde están... -**

 **\- ¿Puedes darme su número? -** Robin sacó su propio móvil y marcó el numero que Kyros le deletreó. Quizás la joven estaba avergonzada por huír y no quería atender a su furioso padre. Pero luego de insistir por varios minutos, no consiguió nada más que una voz artificial diciéndole que el número no se encontraba disponible - **Al parecer su móvil esta apagado -**

 **\- Ella nunca apaga su móvil y menos cuando no esta en casa -**

 **\- Déjame ver... -** Robin tecleó en el ordenador con frenesí. Ingresó en un rastreador satelital que poseía la policía norteamericana para casos como esos e introdujo el numero - **El telefono se apagó hace una hora en... ¿Qué es esto? -** Colocó la street view para poder contemplar el punto a donde el buscador la había llevado - **Una discoteca en Oak Park -**

 **\- Robin -** Murmuró Nami mientras se ponía de pie.

\- **Si, vayamos -**

Llegaron a la discoteca en pocos minutos, y lo primero que hicieron fue estacionar y contemplarla desde el otro lado de la calle. Al parecer la noche se encontraba en su auge. Distinguieron cientos de personas haciendo una interminable fila para poder ingresar a la discoteca mientras que la música y los gorilas de la entrada, custodiaban que nada se saliera de control. Las mujeres cruzaron las calles con determinación y se arrimaron a la entrada principal.

\- **¡Alto ahí! -** Un hombre alto y ancho como una puerta, se interpuso en su camino - **Deben hacer la fila y abonar la entrada -**

 **\- Somos de la policía, estamos buscando a una chica -** Nami enseñó su placa - **Hágase aun lado -**

 **\- ¿Qué este lugar no es para mayores de 18 años? -** Robin contempló a todos los jóvenes que esperaban a entrar al lugar, incluso distinguió a muchos menores ingresando.

El hombre las contempló aterrado y se hizo aun lado para dejarlas entrar. Más tarde se encargarían de denunciar aquel lugar, ahora tenían que poner sus mentes en encontrar a Rebecca y a las otras dos chicas. Ingresaron entre el gentío. Adentro de aquel sitio, todo era un caos. Música, alcohol, descontrol. Nada más lejos de una noche de pizzas y películas. Al parecer, las chicas querían algo alocado con mucha diversión.

Decidieron separarse y tomar caminos diferentes para poder encontrarlas más fácil. Recorrieron las zonas de los bares, los baños, la pista central, el área VIP y se entremezclaron con los jóvenes preguntándoles si las habían visto y enseñándoles las fotografías que tenían. Caminando entre la multitud, la pelinaranja encontró el gran escenario donde una banda tocaba y cantaba a todo volumen. Tomó coraje y se subió por las pequeñas escaleras para los artistas. Se arrimó al cantante y cuando este le preguntó de muy mala gana que era lo que quería, le mostró su placa.

\- **Necesito preguntar por alguien -** Murmuró. La música cesó y todos los hombres y mujeres, voltearon a contemplar que era lo que estaba pasando. Algo avergonzada, la mujer tomó el micrófono - **Estoy buscando a Rebecca, Elisa y Marina ¿Alguien las ha visto? -** Al ver que nadie se inmutaba continuó - **Rebecca, Elisa y Marina -**

Soltó un pequeño chillido cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía atrás. El hombre la arrastró hacía la cortina detrás del escenario y la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Qué demonios haces? ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí, niña?! -** El grito casi la dejó sorda.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y, una vez más, enseñó su placa. El hombre desajustó su mano con delicadeza y la contempló con los ojos abiertos cual platos. Acababa de agredir a una policía y eso no era nada bueno.

\- **Estoy buscando a estas tres niñas que han desaparecido de su hogar. El rastro me guió hasta aquí. Primero que nada este lugar no esta habilitado para menores y esta lleno de adolescentes aquí dentro ¿Sabes los problemas que te traerá eso? Además acabas de agredirme, otro punto en contra -** Respiró profundamente e intentó no sacarse demasiado. Estaba enojada - **Y si, encima, no cooperas con esto, solo agravaras la situación -**

El extraño quedó estupefacto. Había dado en el clavo. Nada mejor que tener a favor a un hombre asustado, que sabía que había cometido más de un error.

\- **Disculpe, no pensé... -** Tartamudeó - **Si quiere puede llevarla a la sala de seguridad... Allí le mostraran las cámaras de vigilancia -**

 **\- Hágalo ahora -** Murmuró entre dientes.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, Robin ya se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. Había escuchado la voz de su compañera y había corrido para poder encontrarse con ella en el escenario. La pelinaranja le contó la situación y juntos siguieron al extraño para poder obtener aquellas cintas. Ingresaron a una pequeña habitación con una sucia computadora y solo hombre que, más que trabajar, dormía sentado en una silla de plástico. Despertó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse e hizo de cuenta de que todo estaba bien, el hombre que las había guiado le explicó que era dos policías que buscaban tres chicas desaparecidas. Y la bella durmiente no se molestó en mostrarle la grabación de aquella noche. Observaron rostros extraños por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente. ¡Bingo! Las tres muchachas aparecieron en escena.

\- **Ingresaron en la discoteca -** Afirmó Robin tras mirar el vídeo.

\- **Pero no están aquí... -** Acotó Nami pensativa, hasta que las vio salir - **¡Ahí! -** Señaló la pequeña pantalla.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de ambas mujeres era que no estaban solas. Las tres mujeres abandonaron la discoteca abrazadas a tres hombres. El que iba abrazado de Elisa poseía una gorra negra que apenas dejaba ver su corto cabello castaño; el individuo que iba con Marina poseía cabello plateado, era alto y poseía consistencia musculosa, pero lo que más llamó la atención de las investigadoras fue el visor morado que llevaba en sus ojos; y el que caminaba junto a Rebecca era rubio, de tez morena, un par de gafas oscuras y una sonrisa que incomodó a ambas. Observaron como se subían a un auto gris y se alejaban de la zona.

\- **¡Pon pausa! -** Exclamó la pelinaranja - **Es un Ford Ka gris, matricula de Illinois K87 6532 -**

\- **Llama a todas las unidades -** Dijo Robin mientras sacaba su móvil y le sacaba una foto a la pantalla - **Necesitamos encontrar ese auto ya -**

 **(...)**

Conocida por ser la tercer ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos, Chicago se conocía por sus monumentales rascacielos. Y manejar por sus calles era un infierno. En aquellos momentos Zoro extrañaba las desoladas calles de Nuevo México donde los autos eran escasos y durante las tardes, las calles estaban desoladas. Patrullar como civil era todavía peor. Debían ir en un auto negro, normal, sin sirenas que los dejaran pasar en los congestionamientos automovilísticos. Y para peor, el enorme camión que iba delante de ellos, avanzaba a un velocidad de caracol.

\- **Anoche estabas con ella ¿Verdad? -** La voz de Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Tiene algo de malo? -** Preguntó de mala gana. Odiaba hablar del tema.

\- **¿Sabes que siente algo por ti? -** Lo desafió con otra pregunta, pero en ningún momento lo miró.

\- **No era mi intención ilucionarla y romperle el corazón -** Soltó un bufido cuando el camión se detuvo - **Dejamos las cosas claras hace mucho tiempo. Nada de romance, nada de amor, de celos, de cosas cursis. Nada de eso. Solamente sexo ocasional, eso es todo -**

 **\- ¿Y nunca has pensado en algo serio? -** El morocho contempló por la ventanilla con los ojos posados en una panadería de una esquina.

\- **Lo serio no va conmigo -** Al ver que el camión no avanzaba más, contempló curioso hacía delante.

\- **Oi... -** Luffy contempló como una mujer bajaba del camión y, luego de mirar para todos lados, entregaba un paquete a un hombre a cambio de dinero - **Eso fue raro, vamos -**

El morocho abrió la puerta del auto y bajó a toda prisa. El peliverde hizo exactamente lo mismo y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sacaron las placas y gritaron que eran policías. La mujer y el extraño salieron corriendo, y el camión comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

\- **¡Zoro! ¡El camión! -** Exclamó.

El peliverde subió a su vehículo, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó tan veloz que las ruedas rechinaron bajo el asfalto. Mientras que el morocho comenzó a correr detrás de la extraña mujer. Aceleró hasta donde el motor le dio, y no perdió el maldito camión de vista. Estiró su mano y tomó la radio para poder comunicarse con la oficina central de la policía de Chicago.

\- **Necesito refuerzos -** Gritó - **¡Maldición! -** El camión doblo en una calle peatonal y él hizo lo mismo. Rogó porque todo el mundo se hiciera aun lado - **Un camión sospechoso esta huyendo, estamos en la avenida central -**

Soltó la radio y colocó las dos manos en el volante. ¡Ese loco iba a atropellar a alguien! Cuando volvieron a la calle normal, intentó pasarlo por la derecha, para que el conductor no lo viera, pero éste lo distinguió y lo chocó de costado. Casi pierde el control. Tocó bocina para que las personas no cruzaran la calle, ese loco no iba a detenerse por un maldito semáforo en rojo. Estiró su mano y sacó su arma. Iba a tener que actuar. Avanzó hasta estar a la altura del conductor y le dio varios tiros a la puerta con el fin de asustarlo. El camión doblo y él lo siguió de cerca. Tenía que aguantar hasta que los refuerzos llegaran.

Inesperadamente, el camión que iba delante suyo, chocó contra un bus que tenía prioridad de paso. El sospechoso perdió el control y se incrustó en un pequeño local en una esquina. Zoro tuvo que pisar los frenos para no participar del accidente y cuando notó la presión del cinturón contra su pecho, dobló para no estrellarse contra el bus de frente. No dejó que el impacto le afectara y en cuanto se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, salió disparado con arma en mano.

\- **¡Quieto ahí! ¡Policía! -** Abrió la puerta del camión y contempló al sospechoso.

El hombre de gran tamaño estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía algo aturdido por el golpe. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó en el suelo.

\- **Manos al cuello, ahora -**

Escuchó las sirenas de los demás policías y soltó un insulto. ¡Habían llegado demasiado tarde!

 **(...)**

La extraña se metió por un callejón lleno de basura, al parecer era ágil y veloz. A medida que avanzaba, tiraba cubos de basura para complicarle el paso a Luffy. Pero éste siguió, saltó, esquivó e incluso, pateó cosas para poder abrirse camino. No iba a dejar que escapara. La mujer dobló en cuanto el camino recto llegó a su fin, y para cuando Luffy llegó, contempló que la mujer se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras externas de un edificio. Hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía llegar a la techo? ¿Cómo iba a escapar? ¿Saltando? Subió a toda velocidad mientras desenfundaba su arma. Necesitaba hacer tiempo.

La mujer llegó al final de las escaleras y luego de tomar velocidad, saltó hacía el otro techo del edificio más cercano. Estuvo a punto de no lograrlo pero el morocho le dio un punto por el hábil salto. Pero él no iba a quedarse atrás. Pegó un salto que jamás se imaginó haciendo. Su corazón se detuvo y no volvió a funcionar hasta que su pie tocó piso firme. ¡Lo había logrado!

Contempló a la muchacha bajando otras escaleras externas y maldijo a todos los edificios de Chicago ¡¿Por qué todos tenían escaleras externas?! Comenzó a bajar a toda prisa, por suerte la bajada era mucho más rápida que la subida. ¡Jamás iba a alcanzarla de esa manera! Respiró profundamente y esperó que la mujer llegara al final de las escalera para saltar sobre ella. No estaba muy lejos, dos o tres pisos. Calló delante de ella y aterrizó con la fuerza de sus piernas. La sospechosa lo miró boquiabierto. Y cuando éste se puso de pie, apuntó le frente con su arma.

\- **No te muevas -**

La mujer metió la mano entre sus pechos y sacó un pequeño revolver con el que disparó. Afortunadamente sus reflejos eran tan frescos, que puso esquivar el tiro con facilidad. Con su codo, golpeó las manos de la mujer, obligandola a soltar el arma. Luego, con la culata de su arma, golpeó el rostro de la extraña. Ésta calló hacía atrás con la nariz rota y el morocho aprovechó para tomarla de las manos y esposarla.

\- **No eres una mujer cualquiera -** Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Por un segundo había creído que el disparo se incrustaría en su cuello - **Veamos que tienes aquí -**

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la mujer y sacó varias armas. Con el ceño fruncido guardó aquellas armas en sus ropas. La puso de pie y la contempló serio.

\- **Vendiendo armas sin permiso ¿Verdad? -** La extraña desvió la mirada - **¿Dónde más tienes armas? -** No podía tocarla más. Solo policías mujeres podían revisar a sospechosas mujeres - **Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a tu compañero -**

 **(...)**

Cuando Zoro levantó la mirada, se encontró con que Luffy bajaba de un taxi con la extraña esposada. Soltó una sonrisa, aquella escena era patética. Se arrimó indiferente y contempló como el morocho le pagaba al pobre taxista que había tenido que llevar a una fugitiva en su auto.

\- **Lo has hecho bien -** El peliverde palmeó su espalda.

\- **Te dejo dos minutos y ya haces un desastre -** Luffy contempló la policía, la ambulancia y los tres vehículos que habían participado del accidente.

Un policía se acercó y se ofreció a llevarse a la mujer. El morocho asintió y volteó hacía su compañero.

\- **Creo que venden armas ilegalmente -** Comentó.

\- **Abramos el camión -**

El dúo se acercó hasta aquel camión incrustado en la pared y jalaron de la perilla para poder abrir el depósito que cargaba en su espalda. Sus ojos quedaron desorbitados al contemplar semejante cargamento. Fusiles, revólveres, ametralladoras... ¡Hasta granadas! Armas cortas, largas, de puño, de hombro, portátiles, no portátiles, de retención, de tiro a tiro, automáticas, semiautomáticas, pequeñas, livianas. De todo. Incluso había ballestas y armas cortantes.

\- **Esto no es normal -** Murmuró el morocho.

\- **Es una locura... -** Agregó el peliverde

* * *

 **Bueno... Hasta aquí hemos llegado con este primer capitulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto estaré actualizando éste fic.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. II

**¡¿Cómo han estado lectores?! Espero que bien. ¿Yo? Con mucho trabajo en la universidad, me he quedado casi tiempo para dedicarme a escribir pero me he hecho un espacio para continuar con mis fics.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Mara1451, Roronalau, a Luffy Ketchum, a Solitario196 y a Otaku Girl.**

 **Sé que a muchos les ha molestado que el ZoRo no haya empezado como gustaban, pero prometo que pronto saciaré sus hambre de ZoRo. Lo juro n.n**

* * *

Luffy examinó las fotografías que le habían entregado. Todas, todas las armas poseían un extraño sello con una extraña J impresa. Sus ojos afilaron la mirada cuando releyó la lista de armas que había en el camion. Era increíble cuantas armas, tan diferentes, había en ese coche. Y lo peor era que si ellos no interceptaban a la vendedora ilegal, probablemente nadie hubiera notado su interior.

\- **Le sigues dando vueltas al asunto ¿Verdad?** \- La voz de Zoro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- **Esa J…** \- Comentó - **No hay ninguna fábrica de armas que se llame así** -

\- **Ninguna fábrica legal** \- Aclaró - **Como sea… he identificado a estos dos** -

El peliverde arrojó a la mesa, dos grandes carpetas marrones. Ambas poseían una nota y una foto enganchada con un clip rojo. La de arriba tenía el nombre de Baby 5, la de abajo decía Buffalo. El morocho tomó ambos expedientes y los leyó con sumo cuidado. Al parece ambos habían cometido pequeños delitos cuando eran muy chicos pero luego de estar un par de años en correccionales de Texas y Carolina del sur, habían desaparecido del ambito ilegal. O al menos eso se había creído hasta el momento.

\- **¿Crees que hablaran? -** Luffy soltó un bufido.

\- **No lo se, el juez habilitó el interrogatorio dentro de unos días -**

 **\- Bien... -**

 **(...)**

El gentío inundaba las pobladas calles de Chicago. Quizás no era la capital de Illinois pero sin lugar a dudas, era la más poblada. De hecho, era una de las ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos. Y como todos los inviernos, los ciudadanos aprovechaban la nieve para jugar, el hilo para patinar y el frío para preparar grandes tazas de chocolate caliente. Luffy y Nami caminaron por las iluminadas calles de las principales cuadras del centro de la ciudad. Las luces brillaban en los grandes carteles y las murmullos se hacía presentes en cada esquina.

Ambos iban abrigados con bufandas, gorros de lana y guantes. El clima en Chicago era totalmente diferente al que ellos habían disfrutado en Albuquerque. Nuevo Mexico tenía un clima mucho más cálido y árido, en cambio, en el norte de Illinois, el frío ingresaba por debajo de la puerta, congelando todas las habitaciones de una pequeña casa. Arribaron a la pista de esquí que utilizaban los chicaguenses para disfrutar del invierno.

\- **¡Allí están! -**

La pelinaranja soltó la mano del hombre para correr y sumir en un abrazo a su fiel compañera. Ésta correspondió la muestra de afecto y soltó una gran sonrisa.

\- **Me alegra que hayan podido venir -** Comentó Nami.

\- **Es muy divertido patinar -** Sonrió la morocha.

\- **¡¿Verdad?! -** Exclamó Luffy emocionado mientras se arrimaba a la gran barandilla que los separaba el hielo - **Es la mejor idea que hemos tenido -**

 **\- Vayamos antes de que se llene más -** Añadió Zoro soltando un silencioso bufido.

Los cuatro compraron los tickets necesarios y se colocaron los patines en sus pies. Se dispersaron entre la gente en cuanto pusieron sus pies en el hielo. Robin, quien era la más experta, ayudaba de las manos a Nami para que ésta no cayera al suelo helado. Luffy intentaba lo mejor que podía mientras intentaba perfeccionar su andar para no caer. Y Zoro patinaba lentamente, intentando mostrar que él no necesitaba sujetarse de las barandillas, pero sabía que si aumentaba la velocidad, caería en el hielo. El peliverde alzó su mirada cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

\- **¡¿Qué haces idiota?! -** Exclamó al ver que Luffy iba hacía él a toda velocidad - **¡Frena! ¡Frena! -**

El morocho lo contempló preguntándose como podía frenar. Para un novato, detenerse a esa velocidad era casi imposible. Luffy se estrelló contra el cuerpo del peliverde, arrastrnadolo contra una pared y luego al piso. Acto seguido, comenzó a reír.

\- **¿Eres idiota o qué? -** Preguntó furioso.

\- **No sabía frenar -** Rió.

\- **¡No te me acerques! -**

El peliverde lo empujó y aprovechó su deslizamiento para ponerse de pie. Le costó bastante, tuvo que darse dos golpes en la espalda para que la tercera fuera la vencida. Soltó un gran bufido cuando notó que Luffy estaba riéndose de sus caídas. Se sujetó de la madera más cercana para no tener que padecer más vergüenza.

\- **Oi, Zoro -** Luffy seguía intentando ponerse de pie.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? -** Preguntó algo frustrado.

\- **Han venido juntos ¿Verdad? -** Soltó inesperadamente.

\- **Una vez que se te mete algo en la cabeza, es imposible de sacarlo ¿Verdad? -** Dijo con ironía - **Si, vinimos juntos -**

Los oscuros ojos de ambos se posaron en la morocha de ojos tan claros como el cielo, quien no hacía más que ayudar a Nami a no perder el equilibrio. Llevaba unos cálidos pantalones negros bien pegados a sus piernas, que moldeaban su figura. Y sobre su cuerpo caía una gruesa campera violeta. A su vez, Robin llevaba unas cubre orejas para el frío del mismo color que le daban un aspecto más encantador.

\- **¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? -**

 **\- ¿Oportunidad? -** Zoro desvió la mirada fríamente hacía su compañero - **Creí haberte dicho que las relaciones no van conmigo -**

 **\- Pero ¿Por qué? -** Exclamó cual niño pequeño - **¿Alguna vez has tenido una? -**

El peliverde soltó un gran bufido. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de mandarlo al infinito, delante de sus narices, Nami tropezó y cayó al suelo. El estruendo de su cuerpo chocando contra el seco suelo, los aturdió a todos. El morocho desapareció de su lado y salió disparado hacía las mujeres. Luffy se arrimó junto a la pelinaranja y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- **Oi, Nami ¿Estás bien? -** La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció - **¿Te lastimaste? -**

 **\- Estoy bien... -** Murmuró.

Entre los morochos, la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Y pese a que el zapato patinaba en el hielo, pudieron enderezarla. Luffy tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la contempló fijamente. Al notar que tenía el labio inferior cortado y que un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por el mentón, pasó su dedo para limpiarla.

\- **Solo fue un golpe -** Insistió la mujer ante los ojos del joven - **Estoy bien -**

 **\- Creo que lo mejor sería ir a tomar algo caliente a algún lugar -** Sugirió Robin.

\- **Me parece bien -** Añadió Zoro quien acaba de arrimarse.

\- **¿Qué les parece venir a nuestro apartamento? -** Nami sonrió, intentando demostrar que se encontraba bien.

\- **¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a un doctor? -** Persistió el morocho.

\- **Estoy bien -** Reiteró seria - **Es en serio** -

\- **Bien... -** Murmuró no muy de acuerdo - **Si tu lo dices -**

 **\- Me han pasado cosas peores ¿Recuerdas? -** Levantó sus dedos indice y medio - **Un secuestro con intento de violación y un intercambio de rehenes con un mafioso de primera -**

 **\- Pero yo no estaba delante cuando eso pasó -** Apretó sus mejillas con ambas manos y le dio un sonoro beso - **Esto podría haberlo evitado -**

 **(...)**

En cuanto ingresaron, prendieron la luz. Nami se apresuró y encendió la estufa para que el pequeño apartamento tomara calor. Las ventanas estaban empañadas por el frío pero se distinguían los copos de nieve que caían sobre el balcón. Rápidamente, sacó varias copas de un estante y las llenó de champagne, para luego, entregarle una copa a cada uno. Los hombres yacían sentados en el sillón, y ya habían encendido la televisión. Robin, por su parte, se sentó en un pequeño sillón que decoraba una de las esquinas.

\- **Ha sido un día largo -** Murmuró el peliverde - **Aquel camión me tiene intrigado -**

 **\- ¿Camión? -** Preguntó Nami curiosa.

\- **Hemos detenido un camión con cientas de armas dentro -** Agregó Luffy - **Fusiles, granadas, revólveres... Incluso explosivos -**

 **\- ¡¿Explosivos?! -** La pelinaranja estuvo a punto de escupir su bebida - **¿Se trata de terroristas? -**

 **\- No lo creo, un terrorista no sería tan obvio -** Respondió Zoro sin quitar la mirada del programa.

\- **En general, los terroristas llevan pocas armas y explosivos pegados al cuerpo -** Explicó seria Robin - **Claro, sin entrar en estereotipos -**

\- **Creemos que es trafico de armas -** Añadió Luffy concentrado en la pantalla del televisor.

\- **¿Tráfico de armas? ¿En Estados Unidos? -** Nami apoyó su copa en la pequeña mesa ratona que había comprado hacía cuatro meses - **Pero si portar armas es legal -**

 **\- Quizás hay gente que no quiere figurar en los registros, quizás es más barato, quizás exportan hacía algún otro país -** Aclaró el peliverde - **Cuando al juez se le dé por darnos la orden de interrogatorio, lo averiguaremos -**

Chicago era una ciudad más grande y, al poseer mayores conflictos, las situaciones judiciales eran mucho más burocráticas. Las órdenes tardaban un poco más que en las pequeñas ciudades o pueblos, después de todo, su caso no era el único. Incluso en esos momentos, algo estaría ocurriendo: una anciana robada, una joven abusada, un niño secuestrado.

Estuvieron hablando hasta entrada la madrugada. Compartir ciertos momentos como grupo de amigos y no como policías dispuestos a hacer cumplir la ley, les sentía a bien. A los cuatro. Compartieron champagne, pidieron comida para no tener que cocinar y hablaron hasta cansarse.

\- **Bueno, debo irme -** Robin se puso de pie con una sonrisa - **Mañana será un largo día -**

 **\- Bien, te alcanzaré hasta tu casa -** El peliverde también se levantó del sillón.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la pareja se miró complicemente. Nami se puso de pie y levantó todos los trastos sucios que habían quedado desparramados por salón. Cargó todo hasta el lavamanos de la cocina y se dedicó a enjuagar todo.

\- **¿Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde? -** Suspiró defraudada.

\- **No lo quiere ver -** El morocho se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de vidrio para dirigirse al balcón.

Las luces seguían prendidas pese a la noche. Pero el silencio ya había tomado la ciudad por completo. La mayoría de las personas trabajaban al otro día y era por eso que muchos ya se encontraban calientes en sus camas. Cuando soltó el aire de sus pulmones, de su boca emanó cierto vapor tibio. Todavía no entendía como su amigo podía ser tan idiota de no aprovechar lo que tenía delante. Era una mujer lista, hermosa y dispuesta a todo por él ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no se dignaba a sacrificar su estúpido orgullo? Dio una pequeña vuelta y contempló como la pelinaranja terminaba de guardas las vajillas, tarareaba una divertida canción. Valía tanto la pena.

 **(...)**

Llevaban varios días rastreando el auto pero nadie había dado con él. Avisaron a las diferentes policías de los diferentes estados que bordeaban Illinois con el fin de encontrar a los fugitivos pero nadie respondió a sus preguntas. Nadie había visto ningún auto semejante, que tuviera la misma patente y los tres sospechosos. Nami soltó un gran suspiro cuando colgó el teléfono del comisario de Rockford. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie podía afirmar nada. No podía creer que ya pasaran varios días de la desaparición de las jóvenes y no habían podido hallar nada. Habían revisado todos los dispositivos de las jóvenes, intentando buscar alguna conexión con los secuestradores. Pero al parecer, los habían conocido en esa misma discoteca, la noche que desaparecieron. Habían publicado sus fotografías en los medios con el fin de que alguien hablara, habían ofrecido una gran recompensa; después de todo se trataba de la nieta de un hombre importante. Pero anda. Y si no encontraban el auto, jamás podían empezar una investigación justa.

Comenzaba a frustrarse. Con Vivi, incluso con Aisa, todo había salido bien. Había podido atar los cabos sueltos y había dado con el paradero de las chicas antes de que algo malo sucediera. Todo el mundo era consciente de que, a medida que pasaba más tiempo, más se perdía el rastro. Y ella no iba a permitir que tres niñas se borraran de la historia así. Iba a encontrarlas a toda costa. Pero... ¿Cómo? Ajustó la mirada en el auto...

\- **¡Nami! -** La voz de Robin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al verla tan seria, se puso de pie.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -**

 **\- Un llamado -** Soltó - **Un anónimo llamó diciendo que vio a una joven muy parecida a Elisa en un prostíbulo ilegal a las afueras de Chicago -**

 **\- ¿Prostíbulo ilegal? -** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 **(...)**

 **\- ¿Han entendido el plan? -** Preguntó la pelinaranja al ver los rostros desconcertados.

\- **Déjame ver si entendí -** Zoro la contempló serio - ¿ **Ustedes dos -** Señaló a Luffy y a ella - **Van a ingresar al maldito burdel mientras que nosotros esperamos afuera? -**

 **\- Exactamente -** Afirmó sin titubear.

\- **¿Y todos estos agentes? -** Luffy contempló a todos los policías quienes yacían vestidos de civil.

\- **En cuanto saquemos a Elisa, Marina y Rebecca de aquí, proseguirán a clausurar este lugar y arrestar a todos los presentes -** Respondió Robin.

\- **Bien.. Hagamoslo -** Sonrió Luffy mientras chocó su mano contra el puño.

Se arrimó a Luffy y ajustó la corbata que le habia colocado horas antes, escondiendo el microfono. Nami y Robin habían observado por horas y horas y habían dado con el perfil que frecuentaba aquel prostibulo. En se mayoría personas con alto nivel adquisitivo o al menos eso parecía. Muchos hombres ingresaban solos, otros en grupo, e incluso había un porcentaje que ingresaba con sus propias acompañantes, posiblemente amantes oficiales. A su vez, se colocaron en uno de los oídos, un auricular tan minúsculo que nadie podría llegar a detectarlo a simple vista.

 **\- Bien, todos listo** \- Afirmó.

- **Comencemos** \- Asintió Robin.

El plan era medio rebuscado pero era la única manera de sacar a las tres jóvenes de allí, si es que se encontraban…

Sabía perfectamente que no revisaban a los clientes por lo que ambos cargaron sus pistolas oficiales, escondidas en sus harapoz. Respiraron profundamente y avanzaron tomados de la mano. Debían fingir, actuar mejor que los actores de Hollywood o el plan seria un gran fracaso, y posiblemente terminaran muertos. Lugares como esos solían tener mercenarios como guardias.

 **\- Buenas noches** \- Comentó el morocho mientras se arrimaba a la entrada.

 **\- Buenas noches** -

El hombre, que debía medir casi dos metros y pesar mas de cien kilos, los contempló fijamente. Más bien, clavó sus oscuros ojos en el escote que llevaba la pelinaranja. Se sintió totalmente violada mientras aquel tipo la desnudaba con la mirada, pero cuando abrió la pequeña puerta para dejarlos ingresar, se calmó.

No debía dejarse llevar o sabotearía el plan. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas de un golpe seco, y el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo los abrazó brutalmente. Nami apretó su mano con fuerza, preparándose para lo que estaba por ver.

Caminaron por el largo y tenebroso pasillo, siguiendo la opaca luz que había al final del camino.

La mujer quedó boquiabierta. El humo no solo era de tabaco, algunos estaban fumando hierba. Había botellas de whiskey, ron, vino, champagne y cerveza por doquier. Hombre altos, bajo. Gordos, flacos. Jóvenes, adultos, ancianos. Cabellos canosos, oscuros y claros. Universitarios, trabajadores y jubilados. Todos con un mismo propósito. Divisó que en muchos sillones y rincones del lugar, ya se estaban cometiendo actos de abuso a pobres mujeres. Sintió cierta impotencia.

 **\- Tranquila** \- Escuchó el susurró del morocho a su lado.

Aunque nunca había frecuentado lugares semejantes, Luffy no era la primera que ingresaba a una vivienda como esa. Antes de poseer los grandes casos que lo sacaron de Nuevo México, había tenido un pequeño caso de prostitución ilegal en dicho estado. Nada que no se solucionara en pocos días, pero había tenido que ingresar, pagar por una mujer e preguntarle si estaba contra su voluntad o decisión propia. Las cosas habían salido bien, y de manera rápida. Claro que aquel burdel, poco tenia que ver con el tamaño de ese.

Una mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo, largos cabellos y ojos pintados con un negro potente, se arrimó al morocho y, luego de echarle una mirada de arriba a abajo, tomó su mano y comenzó a hablarle en un tono de voz muy atrayente para los hombre. La pelinaranja la contempló con los ojos despreciables. La mujer, que no debía tener más de veinte años, jugaba con los dedos de su mano, los pasaba por su rostro, por su cuello e incluso deslizó algunos dedos por el contorno superior de sus pechos.

Él ser arrimó y le susurró que luego la llamaría pero la realidad era que quería que dejara de hacer eso. Lo estaba poniendo en una situación demasiado incómoda. Apretó la mano de la pelinaranja y la arrastró hacía algunos de los sillones más alejados del gentío.

\- **No parece haber tanta gente -** Murmuró Luffy cerca del micrófono - **Hay lugar para el doble de personas, la mitad de la sala esta vacía -**

 **- _¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando? -_** Oyeron ambos de voz de Zoro.

\- **Contando a las muchachas... Unas 150 -**

\- **Tenemos que buscar a Elisa -** Añadió Nami mientras contemplaba a cada joven que pasaba - **No puedo ver bien con esta luz... -**

Inesperadamente, alguien la tomó del extremo superior del brazo, y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y notó el extraño rostro de un borracho cuyos ojos no estaban posados en sus ojos.

\- **¿Cuánto por ti? -** Preguntó cegado por el alcohol.

\- **¿Disculpa? -** Soltó.

Sintió que una cálida mano la tomó por el otro lado y jaló de ella con tanta velocidad que logró que el extraño la soltara. El morocho se paró entre medio de ambos y fulminó al hombre con su mejor rostro.

\- **Ni se te ocurra tocarla -** Comentó gélidamente - **O te deformare el rostro -**

El extraño se alejó veloz como un rayo, se perdió entre el gentío y no lo pudo ver más. Luffy soltó un gran bufido y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- **Tranquilo, estoy bien -** Murmuró.

\- **No voy a dejar que nada te pase -**

Fueron dos segundos, la pelinaranja apoyó su rostro en uno de los hombros del hombre y contempló todo lo que yacía a sus espaldas. Era reconfortante saber que alguien cuidaba de ti aunque no lo pidieras y a su vez, cuidar de alguien aunque no lo supiera. Posó los ojos en una joven que yacía de pie sin hacer nada. Ajustó su mirada y distinguió a la joven Elisa.

\- **¡Luffy! -** Exclamó y se revolvió para poder separarse - **Es Elisa -** Lo contempló a los ojos para no perder la cordura - **Tienes que ir a hablar con ella, tienes que ir y pagar para poder estar a solas. ¡Rápido! -**

El morocho giró en su propio eje y la divisó algo aturdida. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar de manera discreta. Se arrimó lo suficiente como para notar que la joven estaba pálida y con las suficientes ojeras como para ser irreconocible pero todavía destellaba aquel rostro de niña que la caracterizaba. Estiró su brazo para poder tomarla de la mano pero cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla, alguien jaló de ella hacía atrás.

\- **Aquí tiene -** Dijo un hombre alto que cargaba bastante dinero con una mano - **Que disfrute la noche -**

El que parecía ser el dueño del lugar, la empujo hacía el mismo hombre que momentos antes había agarrado a Nami del brazo. Éste con una deformada sonrisa, la arrastró hacía el exterior de la puerta.

\- **Maldición -** Murmuró.

\- **Tranquilo hombre, mañana volverá y tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para estar con ella -** Una mirada brillante se reflejó en sus ojos - **Podrías hasta pagar una seña para reservar su cuerpo -**

 **(...)**

La radio sonó y ambos corrieron para poder escuchar con claridad.

\- _**Robin, Zoro, acaba de salir un hombre con Elisa -**_ Escucharon la voz de Luffy.

 _ **-**_ **¡¿Con Elisa?! -** Preguntó Zoro.

El peliverde se alejó del centro de la camioneta y se asomó por la delgada ventana.

\- _**Tienen que seguirlo, no se a donde va -**_

\- **Déjanoslo a nosotros -** Comentó Robin.

\- **Vamos** -

Ambos caminaron a paso acelerado hasta llegar al vehículo negro que pertenecía al hombre. Se subieron y luego de contemplar fijamente al auto enemigo que avanzaba, lo siguieron. Fueron lo más discretamente posible, pero el conductor estaba tan borracho que no aceleraba demasiado. Eso les daba mucho ventaja, posiblemente ni siquiera notaba que un auto lo seguía de cerca. El sospechoso ingresó en la zona playera de la ciudad y luego de estacionar, sacó a la joven del brazo y la encaminó hacía la arena. Zoro y Robin hicieron lo mismo. Se bajaron del coche sin hacer el menor sonido y se encaminaron agachados hacía el auto enemigo.

Por lo que Zoro vio, no poseía armas, ni nada sospechoso dentro. Pero quizás en sus bolsillos si cargaba un revolver. La gente que frecuentaba esas cuevas solía ser bastante peligrosa. Le hizo señas a Robin para que no emitiera hablara y ella asintió. Zoro desenfundó su arma policial y se arrimó pegado al auto hasta llegar a la playa. Escuchó la voz del hombre y los quejidos de la joven quien se encontraba demasiado drogada como para poder gritar.

Robin volvió al auto y dio marcha lentamente hasta que divisó a Zoro entre la penumbra. Cuando este asintió, ella prendió las luces delanteras del vehículo, iluminando toda el área de la costa. El hombre se puso de pie sorprendido.

\- **¡Alto ahí, policía! -**

El pánico se apodero del hombre quien alzó un arma y apuntó a la cabeza de la joven.

\- **No den un paso más o disparo -**

 **\- Lo más inteligente sería que se entregue -** Dijo el peliverde fríamente - **La niña que esta a su lado es una menor de edad que consiguió en un prostíbulo ilegal, nadie va a condenarlo a pena de muerte a no ser que asesine a alguien inocente -** Era ventajoso que en su estado, no recordara que en Illinois la pena de muerte estaba prohibida.

El extraño soltó el arma y se arrojó a la arena. Sin dudarlo, Zoro se agachó junto a él y le esposó las dos manos en su espalda.

\- **Queda detenido señor, tiene derecho a permanecer callado -** Ajustó las esposas para que escape - **Y le recomiendo utilizar ese derecho -**

 **\- ¡¿Estás bien, Elisa?! -** Robin corrió hacía la joven y la abrazó con fuerza - **Esta drogada... -** Comentó indignada - **Tenemos que llamar a un hospital, rápido -**

Zoro se encargó de realizar la llamada y al poco tiempo, dos ambulancias y cinco vehículos de la policía llegaron a la escena. La policía se encargó de trasportar al detenido a la comisaría, mientras que los doctores procuraron trasladar a la joven a un hospital. Necesitaban realizar todas las pericias y los análisis necesarios para determinar el estado de la joven. Una vez que la ambulancia marchó con sus sirenas prendidas, Robin volteó hacía Zoro.

\- **Me pregunto como estará Nami -**

 **\- Bueno... -** El peliverde contempló la hora en su teléfono móvil - **Ya deberían haber tomado el prostíbulo -**

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Ya estoy en las últimas del cuatrimestre por lo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto el siguiente capitulo. Espero sus comentarios acerca del capitulo y sus opiniones.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. III

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo he terminado de rendís todos los exámenes y al fin estoy de vacaciones. Es por esto que puedo dedicar mayor tiempo a la actualización de mis fics. Y hoy a tocado el tercer capitulo de Asesinatos. Espero que disculpen la tardanza pero juro que el estudio me ha quitado bastante tiempo de mi ocio I.I**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Luffy Ketchum, a Solitario196, a ChicaOtaku1023 y a Otaku Girl. Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

* * *

Esa mañana Nami ingresó a la sala con un agradable olor a café en el ambiente. Habían estado tramitando ese día desde hacía tiempo, desde que habían logrado dar con el paradero de Elisa. Pero finalmente luego de todo el chequeo médico y de las pericias psicológicas, el psicólogo que se encargaba de la salud mental de la joven había dado el permiso para poder realizar el interrogatorio necesario. Y dado a que se trataba de una menor de edad que había pasado por una situación demasiado extrema, habían optado por entrevistarla en una cámara gesell que les permitía a los abogados, a los policías, al psicólogo, al juez y al fiscal de causa, presenciar dicho interrogatorio. Todo estaría grabado, todo estaría monitoreado. Esto no solo se debía a la condición de la joven, sino también porque el caso en el que se encontraba implicado era crucial, y era uno de los más grandes problemas del país. El secuestro y tráfico de niñas. No era la primera vez que sucedía, de hecho se creía que cientos eran los niños que desaparecían de sus hogares por arte de magia cada día. Una problemática grave.

Saludo a su compañera con una sonrisa y se situó en el asiento de al lado para poder esperar a la víctima cómodamente. Había sido una semana complicada donde se habían reportado cientas de chicas con similitudes de Rebecca, Elisa y Marina. Pero pese a seguir todos los caminos, seguían sin poder encontrar a las dos jóvenes faltantes del caso. Los días pasaban y todo experto en este tipo de situaciones sabía que cuanto más días pasaban, más complicada era la búsqueda de los damnificados. Eso era algo que ponía a la policía con la soga al cuello.

Cuando la jovencita ingresó, la pelinaranja se sorprendió. Había visto la foto de esa chica cuando recién le habían informado del caso, también había visto las cintas que las cámaras de la discoteca y del departamento habían grabado la noche de la desaparición. Y Elisa era una joven hermosa, con una sonrisa única y brillante. Pero ahora... Las ojeras cubrían la mayor parte de los pómulos, no llevaba maquillaje y su piel lucía pálida, gris. La sonrisa no estaba dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida, como cansada. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar todo lo que podría haber llegado a pasar una chica como esa, pero lo peor, era saber que todavía quedaban dos más por encontrar.

\- **Elisa -** La morocha fue la primera en ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano - **Somos Robin y Nami somos las encargadas de descubrir lo que pasó, encontrar a tu amigas y detener a los culpables. Para eso es muy importante que cooperes con nosotras ¿De acuerdo? -**

 **\- Cuanto más cooperes, cuantos más detalles brindes, más fácil será para nosotras encontrar a tus amigas, Elisa -** Agregó luego de que la niña asintiera - **Bien... ¿Puedes contarnos todo lo que pasó esa noche? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Con quién? -**

 **\- Nosotras... -** Soltó un leve suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada y la posaba sobre la mesa - **Rebecca nos invitó a dormir esa noche, recuerdo que tanto Marina como yo queríamos salir pero ella... Insistía en que su padre no la dejaba, en que desde que su madre había muerto, él se había vuelto muy sobre protector -** La chica comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos - **Logramos convencerla de salir, ir a algún bar, a alguna discoteca, simplemente divertirnos -** Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos cuando pronunció esas palabras - **Solo queríamos divertirnos -**

 **-** **Oi, tranquila -** La pelinaranja estiró su mano y acarició su suave piel - **Respira y cuando estés lista, continúa -**

Elisa hizo exactamente lo que Nami le dijo. Respiró tres veces y cuando tomó aire la cuarta vez, continuó con la historia.

 **\- Aprovechamos que su padre salió a hacer unas compras y nos fugamos... Fue muy divertido pensar que estábamos... Ya saben -** Levantó sus manos e hizo un gesto de comillas - **"Quebrantando la ley" -** Volvió a respirar profundamente **\- Nos dirigimos a la discoteca de Oak Park que es muy popular entre los jóvenes. Nos dejaron pasar pese a que somos menores y comenzamos a bailar, divertirnos -** Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse - **Marina siempre ha sido un foco de atracción para los hombres, ella es... bonita, simpática y además siempre fue demasiado extrovertida. Llegó con tres hombres, los tres eran muy atractivos pero lo que nos encantó fue que nos invitaron ciertas bebidas -** Soltó una sonrisa al recordarlo - **Recuerdo que Rebecca no quería pero finalmente la convencimos entre los cinco para que lo haga** -Su sonrisa se esfumó - **No estoy segura de cuanto tomamos pero por alguna razón terminamos yendo al auto de alguno de los hombres y... Ya no recuerdo más a partir de ahí -** Sus manos comenzaron a temblar - **Nos separamos al poco tiempo y... solo recuerdo que los pocos momentos donde era consciente estaba en una habitación con varias mujeres en mi misma situación, recuerdo que... ellos ingresaban por las noches y... nos... nos drogaban para que podamos salir sin pudor o miedo a... a... -** Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- **Esta bien -** Robin se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para poder acariciarle los cabellos - **Ya sabemos todo a partir de ahí -**

 **\- ¿Tienes idea de donde pueden llegar a estar Rebecca o Marina? -** Nami la contempló a los ojos, muy apenada.

\- **No... Esa misma noche, fui separada de ellas... Ni siquiera se si estarán juntas o no... -** Murmuró.

\- **¿Los hombres que conocieron en la discoteca te llevaron a ese lugar? -** Robin frunció ceño pensativa.

\- **Fueron ellos, no estoy segura de como fue pero se que fueron ellos -** Añadió.

\- **Bien, ese es todo por ahora Elisa -** Nami también se puso de pie - **Has sido de gran ayuda -**

 **\- Yo... -** Elisa metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y extrajo una fotografía - **Traje esta foto para que ustedes tengan... Sé que no es mucho pero... -**

Nami estiró su brazo y tomó la imagen con ambas manos. Contempló a las tres jóvenes vestidas para una fiesta. Todas sonreían, y estaban tan hermosas... Respiró profundamente y hasta le dio la sensación de sentir sus risas retumbando en sus oídos.

\- **Por favor, encuentrenlas -**

 **(...)**

Luffy contempló el marco que yacía sobre su escritorio en la oficina. Había pasado tiempo de esa fotografía. Había sido tomada cuando ambos se habían logrado mudar a Chicago. Luego de días luchando, él había convencido a los jefes de trasladar a Nami junto a él. En la imagen, se encontraban de pie en la sima de la Torre Willis, una de las torres más altas del mundo. Y detrás de ellos se abría la ciudad, tan bella como siempre. Ambos sonreían y contemplaban la cámara con sumo entusiasmo. Fue entonces cuando recordó que le había prometido llevarla a Nueva York. Tendría que luchar por tal asenso pero si lograban cerrar todos sus casos en Chicago quizás los jefes aceptarían su pedido. Después de todo haría lo que sea por verla feliz.

\- **Oi, Luffy -** Zoro interrumpió sus pensamientos - **Esta todo listo, ambos están en la sala -**

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Al fin el juez les había dado la orden para el interrogatorio de ambos delincuentes. Y al fin el caso avanzaba. En la carpeta que cargaba en sus manos, poseía las fotografías que le habían realizado al camión el equipo de evidencias. Y la verdad era que la cantidad de armas que había descubierto en ese camión era monstruosa. Era algo inimaginable. Casi como una fábrica de armas transportable. Una completa locura. Ambos ingresaron en la sala de interrogatorios y contemplaron al hombre y la mujer. Ninguno habló, ni siquiera cuando ellos se sentaron en sus respectivo asientos.

\- **Más les vale que empiecen a hablar, o el juez doblara su sentencia -** Los amenazó Zoro con la mirada posada en el hombre - **En un país donde consigues armas como caramelos en un supermercado ¿Para qué tener armas ilegales? ¿Cuál es la ganancia de esas armas? -** Al ver que ninguno respondía, suspiró - **¿Acaso le venden armas a locos que realizan masacres de vez en cuando? ¿Pero por qué tantas armas? ¿Granadas? ¿Fusiles? ¿Ametralladoras? ¿Dónde es que llevaban esas armas? -**

 **\- No es de tu interés -** Al oír esas palabras, el peliverde golpeó la mesa con su puño.

\- **Si no fuera de mi interés, no te estaría preguntando -**

 **\- Todas las armas tienen una extraña J en ellas ¿Qué es eso? ¿La fábrica ilegal donde las producen? -** Luffy no podía parar de pensar en esa letra.

\- **Joker... -** Se animó a hablar la mujer.

\- **¿Joker? -** Ambos oficiales se contemplaron serios.

\- **Joker es el jefe -** Continuó.

\- **¿Y para que quiere las armas? ¿Acaso las exporta ilegalmente? -** Zoro afiló la mirada.

\- **No lo sé, nosotros solo tenemos la función de llevar las armas al depósito -**

\- **¿Deposito? -** Luffy se puso de pie y los contempló sorprendido.

\- **Ya deja de hablar -** Murmuró con cierta brusquedad el hombre - **O va a matarnos -**

 **\- El deposito de la calle Monroe -**

 **(...)**

El lugar estaba señalizado con una X en el mapa. Era increíble saber como una delincuente de su calibre podía ser tan cooperativa con ellos. Bueno... Cualquier que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabía que era lo que convenía. Y en una situación tan grave como el trafico de armas, lo mejor era cooperar. O la pena sería muy grave. Estacionaron el vehículo en un pequeño callejón que yacía aun costado de la calle Monroe, y, escondido entre varios edificios, pudieron encontrar el famoso deposito del que tanto habían escuchado. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a la puerta del depósito.

Luffy se acercó a la persiana del garaje mientras examinaba la edificación en busca de alguna entrada por la que pudieran ingresar. Todavía no tenían la orden de allanamiento por lo que no podrían ingresar o forzar la entrada, sin embargo, se debía ser precavido y cuando antes supieran que había dentro, antes el juez habilitaría esa orden. Camino hacía la derecha y no se detuvo hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta. Sin embargo luego de intentar empujarla, notó que había un gran candado de metal que impedía la apertura. No había manera de ingresar.

\- **¡Oi, Luffy! -**

Giró sobre sus propio eje y comenzó a caminar hacía la voz de Zoro. Encontró su vehículo solo y cuando volteó en busca de su compañero, lo encontró sobre una gran caja de madera que decía "peligro". Frunció en ceño. El peliverde yacía colgado de una diminuta ventanilla, contemplando el interior del deposito. El hombre se soltó y pegó un salto para bajar, dándole lugar al morocho para asomarse. Luffy se subió a la caja y se trepó para poder admirar el interior. Armas. Armas de todo tipo. Armas blancas, armas de fuego, armas de alto calibre, armas muy peligrosas. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué nadie había notado que ese deposito había semejante cantidad de armas? Pegó media vuelta y bajó de un salto.

\- **No nos llegaron denuncias de un deposito así -** Comentó - **¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta? -**

 **\- La gente ve lo que quiere ver -** Añadió Zoro - **Tenemos que pedir la orden de allanamiento lo antes posible -**

 **\- Bien, vayamos ahora mismo con el juez -**

Se subieron al vehículo que ambos compartían. Zoro en el asiento del conductor, Luffy en el del acompañante. Tomaron el pequeño camino y se encaminaron de nuevo a la calle Monroe. Chicago era un ciudad muy grande y demasiado importante. De hecho, una de las más importantes de Estado Unidos. Las calles estaban pobladas de autos, las esquinas rebalsaban de semáforos que intentaban imponer orden pero lo único que lograban era una ola de bocinasos que se repartían entre todos los ciudadanos. En las veredas se concentraban los edificios mientras que cientos de ciudadanos caminaban de aquí para allá. Zoro soltó un quejido cuando la luz roja lo obligó a detenerse.

\- **Si hay algo a lo que no me termino de acostumbrar en Chicago, es el tráfico -** Musitó.

\- **Oi, Zoro -** Los ojos del morocho yacían posados las personas que se movían cual hormigas en busca de provisiones para el invierno - **Sabes... he estado pensado... -** Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios - **Creo que es hora de que le pida matrimonio -**

 **\- ¿Matrimonio? -** El peliverde giró su cabeza bruscamente - **¿A Nami? -**

 **\- Si... -** No podía dejar de mirar la poca nieve que comenzaba a caer del cielo - **Ella quiere ir a Nueva York, quizás... luego de este caso, le pida al departamento de trasladarnos -**

 **\- ¿Nueva York? -** Con cada palabras quedaba más sorprendido.

\- **Lo estuve pensando por unos días ¿Tu que crees? -** Fue en ese momento que se animó voltear hacía su compañero.

\- **Bueno... -** El semáforo se puso en verde y el peliverde dio arranque nuevamente - **Si sientes que ya es la hora, pues hazlo -**

\- **Sabes... A veces uno tiene ganas de asentarse con alguien, a medida que pasan los años siento que ya es la hora -** Al notar el silencio incómodo que se abrió luego de esas palabras, agregó - **¿Nunca te has preguntado si es tu hora? -**

\- **¿Mi hora? -** Soltó una pequeña carcajada - **Yo no puedo pensar en matrimonio o familia, ni siquiera tengo una pareja o algo por el estilo. Tenemos dos vidas diferentes -** Respiró profundamente - **Es normal que tu, en tu situación pienses en eso, pero no es mi caso. Vivimos en dos realidades diferentes -**

\- **No hablo de matrimonio -** Declaró - **Hablo de... -**

\- **¡Ya se que hablas de ella! -** Exclamó para luego respirar profundamente - **Ya hemos hablado de esto -**

 **\- Pero... -**

 **\- No tengo intención de emparejarme con alguien, no esta en mis planes ni en mis intereses -** Lo interrumpió - **Tengo cosas más importantes para pensar en este momento -** Soltó un pequeño bufido - **No tengo tiempo de pensar en cosas como el amor... -**

 **(...)**

Nami yacía recostada en la tina. No había podido concentrarse desde que había abandonado la sala de interrogatorios. No podía dejar de pensar en el caso, en aquellas jóvenes que todavía estaban lejos de sus casa, ni siquiera se animaba a imaginar que era lo que podrían llegar a estar pasando. ¿Las estarían obligando a hacer cosas que ellas no querían? ¿O estarían tiradas en alguna fosa podrida? El agua estaba caliente y al menos contrarrestaba el frío que había en el ambiente. Por alguna razón, esa noche era particularmente fría, y lo peor era que estaría un buen rato sola. Luffy la había llamado para decirle que se tardaría un poco más en llegar por cuestiones laborales. Y esa había sido la principal razón por la que había decidido tomar una ducha profunda y relajante. Estaba sola... Se llevó la mano a la frente y recordó aquella noche hacía dos años en la que aquel maldito había entrado y la había secuestrado. Le había costado volver a vivir sola luego de eso pero con varios meses de terapia y la ayuda del morocho, había logrado superarlo. Pero había sido una experiencia traumática. Que un hombre ingresara a la seguridad de tu hogar, violara tu privacidad y te secuestrara por mero interés, no era algo fácil de digerir. La imagen de esas tres niñas volvió a aparecer en su mente. Ya había tenido casos semejantes, pero por alguna razón ese era diferente.

Se sentó en la tina cuando recordó que tenía la foto que Elisa les había prestado. Estiró sus brazos y abrió la cartera que había dejado tirada junto al inodoro. Sacó la fotografía y la contempló lentamente. Las tres eran hermosas, no le sorprendía que los hombres pagaran por ellas. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando recordó el rostro depresivo de Elisa. No hacía falta que hablara para contar lo que había tenido que vivir. Los médicos habían encontrado varios pinchazos en los brazos y piernas, donde le suministraban la droga. Y su cuerpo estaba cansado, tal y como su mente. ¿Cómo podía haber gente así? ¿Cómo podía haber personas que secuestraran niñas con el fin de venderlas como mercancía? O peor. ¿Cómo podía haber personas que pagaran por ellas, sabiendo que su estado era deplorable?

\- **Nami -** Giró en su propio eje en el momento que escuchó su voz. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ni siquiera había oído la puerta de la cocina. - **¿Estás bien? -**

 **\- Si... -** Bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro - **Solo estaba pensando... No he preparado la cena -**

 **\- Pediré algo, no hace falta que cocines -** Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- **Bien... En seguida voy -**

Cuando el hombre desapareció en el umbral de la puerta, ella se puso de pie. Tomó dos toallas blancas, con una envolvió su cuerpo, con la otra envolvió sus largos cabellos. Se apresuró a vestirse, colocó sus piernas dentro de un pequeño vestido negro que utilizaba para dormir. Alisó la corta falta debajo de su cuerpo, para luego voltear hacia un pequeño gancho donde yacía un delgado saco hecho de la misma tela. Se lo colocó y dejó caer su húmedo cabello. Agarró un cepillo y lo comenzó a desenredar con sumo cuidado. Al terminar, apoyó el cepillo en la mesada y con la toalla en sus manos, sacudió sus cabellos para terminar de secarles.

Acto seguido, abandonó el baño. El cálido vapor le abrió camino hacia la gelidez del salón. Soltó un gran suspiro cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron la fría madera. Quizás era hora de comprar un nuevo pijama, uno de invierno. Caminó rápidamente hasta el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer. Cerró los ojos.

\- **¿Segura que estás bien? -** Preguntó el morocho al verla desparramada sobre los sillones.

Él acababa de pedir comida desde su teléfono móvil, razón por la que se encontraba en el balcón. Cerró la puerta corrediza en el momento que ingresó y apoyó el aparato sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que decoraba el centro del salón. Se dejó caer a su lado y la contempló en sumo silencio, esperando una respuesta sincera.

\- **En serio, estoy bien -** Esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó para poder mirarlo - **Solo estoy un poco cansada -**

 **\- Quizás esto... -** La tomó por los hombros y comenzó a masajear sus agotados músculos - **Ayude -**

 **\- Mmm... Si... Gracias -** Ronroneó y cerró los ojos agradecida.

El morocho sintió como su cuerpo se fue relajando, hasta tal punto que la joven se dejó caer contra su pecho. Él pasó sus manos hacía delante y la abrazó con fuerza. Era agradable tener a alguien y no podía entender como su compañero seguía negando lo obvio. ¿Qué hombre no quería a la mujer que amaba sobre él, recostada sobre su pecho? Se mordió el labio inferior y cuando la escuchó suspirar, soltó una sonrisa. Le resultaba agradable tenerla al lado, tenerla para él solo. Bajó su cuello y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- **Mmm... -** La pelinaranja abrió un ojo - **Eso también ayuda -**

Él comenzó a bajar por su cuello y prosiguió a quitarle el sacó negro para dejar al descubierto sus hombros. Su piel eran tan blanca, tan suave. Corrió los largos y húmedos cabellos de sus cuerpo para poder acariciar su piel con delicadeza. Amaba su cuerpo, amaba su alma. Amaba todo lo que proviniera de ella. Arrojó el pedazo de tela lejos de ellos para continuar degustando su cuerpo. Olía bien, a mandarinas. Pero no se trataba de ningún perfume, era ella que emanaba ese agradable olor natural.

Inesperadamente el timbre sonó y el morocho alzó el rostro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo de esa manera? Se puso de pie y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras bufaba y protestaba. Levantó el pequeño teléfono que había en su departamento y preguntó de quien se trataba, cuando le dijeron que era la comida, su irritación se apagó. Tal y como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada.

\- **Iré por la comida, ya vengo -**

Tomó el dinero que había dejado sobre la mesada de la cocina y antes de salir, se colocó un abrigo rojo. Afuera la nieve comenzaba a ser más potente y el frío no paraba de perforar la piel. Tomó el primer elevador y bajó hasta la planta baja del edificio. Al abrir la puerta, la baja temperatura se introdujo en su pecho cual cuchillos helados que se clavaban debajo de su piel. Le entregó el dinero al pobre repartidor y a cambio, éste le dio un paquete y una sonrisa. Se escabulló hacia arriba. Quería mantener el calor de la cena hasta que estuviera servido en los platos, después de todo, recalentar hacía que la comida perdiera su toque único.

Al ingresar en su apartamento, apoyó la bandeja de pavo al horno en la mesada y prosiguió a quitarse la campera. Se frotó las manos con velocidad y soltó una sonrisa al notar que la mesa ya estaba puesta para dos personas. La pelinaranja yacía de pie frente a la pequeña mesa de madera que compartían a un costado del salón.

\- **Huele bien -** Murmuró.

\- **Pavo al horno con salsa de mandarinas, se que te gusta -** Sonrió.

Las luces centrales estaban apagadas, la única iluminación era producida por unas pequeñas lamparas de pared que yacían en los extremos del salón. El ambiente era cálido, hogareño y a su vez, muy novelero. Ese último pensamiento le hizo sacar una sonrisa. Además, ella no se quedaba atrás. Era como el plato principal. Con su pijama negro que destacaba sus curvas y su encanto. Era como tener a la misma afrodita de pie frente a él. Giró sobre su propio eje y trabó la puerta con un pequeño pasador para garantizar la seguridad de la casa. Desde que Nami había sido secuestrada hacía dos años, siempre tenían medidas de seguridad necesarias para garantizar su propia confianza.

Al girar de nuevo hacia ella, sonrió. Levantó un pulgar y cerró un ojo para imitar a los viejos artistas que utilizaban su dedo más corto para centrar las piezas de arte.

\- **Estás muy linda -** Al notar su sonrisa aflorar en los labios, se arrimó - **El pavo puede esperar -**

Caminó lentamente hasta su cuerpo y luego de tomarla por la nuca, la acercó hasta sus labios. Le dio un apasionado beso que terminó en el momento que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Sus sentidos estaban encendidos y no podía evitar sentir cierto calor cada vez que se encontraba con ella, a solas. La atracción física que sentía por Nami era insuperable. No había manera que alguien pudiera suplantar lo que ella causaba en él. Cuando se sumieron en el segundo beso, no pudo evitarlo. Sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a las tiras de su vestido, y las bajaron lo más rápido posible. Pero el vestido no terminó de caer del todo, quedó atascado en los brazos de la pelinaranja. El morocho la tomó por sus glúteos y la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa. Cuando ella abrió sus piernas, se acercó más a su cuerpo y le apretó con fuerza. Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus cabellos también, incluso su sonrisa era perfecta. Toda ella era perfecta. Su sabor, su textura, su corazón, su olor, todo. Ella era la única mujer que podía lograr ese efecto en él. No había otra.

\- **Espera... -** Murmuró agitada.

La mujer notó como su respiración iba en aumento, como su flujo sanguíneo incrementó desmesuradamente. No hacía falta mirarse en el espejo para saber que sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y advertía que las gotas que caían por su espalda no eran de agua, eran de transpiración, de sudor. Cuando sintió su firme mano en uno de sus pechos, tuvo que reprimir un gemido. El olor a vapor que todavía salía del cuarto de baño, la obligó a viajar al pasado. La sombría habitación que yacía delante de sus ojos, obligó que su conciencia recree su vieja casa en Salt Lake City. Sintió que algo se revolvía dentro suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron y notó que su respiración no estaba agitada por el deseo, sino por el miedo.

\- **Espera... -** Pero la boca del morocho le impedía hablar con propiedad y al parecer, él estaba tan extasiado que no la oía - **No... -**

Advirtió que la mano del hombre iba en descenso. No tenía que verlo, podía sentirlo tranquilamente. Su mano se abrió paso entre sus piernas, hizo aun lado su ropa e ingresó dentro de ella de una manera suave y discreta. No pudo impedir el terror que salió de sus recuerdos. La imagen de ese extraño hombre que había ingresado a su casa durante la noche, que la había atado con sogas hasta el punto de lastimarle las muñecas y que, a través del mismo método, había verificado el estado de su castidad, apareció en su mente.

\- **¡Ya basta! -**

Utilizó su mano izquierda para hacerlo aun lado, apoyándola en su pecho e impulsándolo. Y con su mano derecha, asestó una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla. Cuando el morocho se alejó dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, ella se acomodó el vestido. Estaba agitada pero su cuerpo temblaba dolorosamente. Se bajó de la mesa, sin embargo sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó de rodillas. Atemorizada, alzó sus ojos y lo contempló. Luffy yacía de pie, con la mano en su mejilla, contemplándola confundido.

\- **Yo... Lo... Lo siento mucho -** Tartamudeó entre bocanada de aire.

\- **¿Qué es lo que sucede, Nami? -** El morocho bajó la mano de su rostro y se agachó para poder estar a su altura - **¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando? -**

 **\- Nada, no esta pasando nada -** Admitir la debilidad que surcaba su mente cuando recordaba el pasado era algo vergonzante.

\- **¿Nada? ¿Lo que acaba de pasar es nada? -** Él se puso de pie y la contempló desde su altura - **¿Van dos años y todavía no puedes confiar en mi? -** No hacía falta que le explicaran, sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer - **Yo no soy ese hombre, ya deberías saberlo. Si no quieres algo, dímelo. No voy a forzarte a nada, ya deberías saberlo -**

 **\- ¡Espera! -** Apoyó su mano derecha en la mesa y se ayudo a incorporarse - **Yo no quería... -**

 **\- Si hablaras de tus problemas conmigo, si pudieras decirme que es lo que te perturba, podrías purgar aquello que te preocupa -** No estaba enojado, solo frustrado. O al menos, de eso intentó convencerse - **No puedo creer que en dos años no hayas podido aprender que no solo estoy para los momentos felices o apasionados -**

El morocho se alejó hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, ingresó y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Odiaba enojarse, odiaba parecer un maldito adolescente pero en verdad le irritaba no poder ayudarla. Él no podía hacer nada y mientras tanto, ella se destruía sola. Se sacó la camisa con violencia y la arrojó sobre la silla. Tenía que dormir, solo así se le pasaría el enfado.

Del otro lado de la puerta, la pelinaranja quedó de pie. En sumo silencio. Esperó unos segundos hasta recuperar el aliento y se llevó ambas manos a la cara para poder tapar las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir involuntariamente. Se dejó caer en una de las pequeñas sillas de madera y contempló el suelo mientras recordaba aquella inquietante noche. Había visitado una psicóloga por ocho meses, y creía haber podido superar lo que le había pasado. Muchas mujeres eran tratadas de esa manera y solo pocas eran las que se quedaban estancadas. La gran mayoría lo superaba. Entonces... ¿Por qué ella no podía olvidar lo que había pasado? Y además... Por más de un año ese sentimiento de terror había quedado reprimido... Y ahora... Ahora volvía...

Espero a que el reloj cantara las doce y se puso de pie. Ya había perdido el paso del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada, sola, en su salón. Caminó hasta la mesa donde yacía el pavo y lo guardó en la heladera antes de que todo se echara a perder. Sabía que había hecho enojar a Luffy, lo sabía porque ni siquiera había comido. Ni siquiera había aparecido en la mitad de la noche en busca de un pedazo de pavo. Algo que era raro en él. Se llevó la mano a los labios y admiró afligida la puerta que los separaba. Lo sentía mucho, en verdad lo hacía.

Dio silenciosos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta y luego de girar el picaporte, la abrió. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo encontró desparramado por toda la cama. El morocho estaba espalda abajo, con una mano estirada y la otra sobre su vientre. Sus piernas estaban dispersas de diferentes maneras. Su boca estaba abierta y hasta podía jurar que lo estaba escuchando dar pequeños ronquidos. La sonrisa se esfumó cuando notó que se movía. Quizás debería ir a dormir al sillón. El morocho rascó su pecho y dejó la mano en ese mismo lugar. O tal vez no. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en su lado de la cama. Contempló la nieve que seguía cayendo al pie de su ventana.

 **(...)**

Condujo escuchando aquella bella voz de jazz. No era algo que le encantara, pero para empezar no había otra radio que se enganchara en esa altura de le ruta. Y además... Nunca venía mal oír la hermosa voz de una bonita mujer de la música. La ruta estaba vacía y apenas iluminada por unos dispersos artefactos del gobierno de Indiana. En al frontera estatal, tuvo que detener el vehículo dado a la policía que estaba realizando la verificación de vehículos. Estacionó aun costado de la ruta y cuando el hombre se acercó a su ventanilla, sacó la placa policial de su bolsillo y se la tendió.

\- **¿Teniente Vinsmoke? -** Preguntó el joven luego de leer su nombre.

\- **Llámame Sanji, por favor -** No le agradaba su apellido en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el policía le devolvió su placa, volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta del auto y caminó hasta el maletero. Sacó las llaves y lo abrió con suma seguridad. Espero que el muchacho revisara todo para luego cerrarlo. Fue entonces cuando sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

\- **¿Quiere? -** Le ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- **No, gracias teniente -**

El hombre pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos y luego sacó el cigarrillo de su boca, expulsó todo el humo y posó sus ojos en el hombre.

\- **¿Buscan a alguien en particular? -**

 **\- Dos jóvenes -** El guardia sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió - **Secuestraron tres chicas, solo apareció una -** Soltó un suspiro - **Los responsables de la investigación tienen miedo de que sean sacadas del estado, es por esto que estamos rastreando las rutas -**

\- **Entiendo -** Admiró el folleto con sumo cuidado.

Tres jóvenes de Chicago había desaparecido luego de vérselas en una discoteca con tres extraños hombres. Una de ellas había aparecido en un burdel ilegal y por lo que se creía, las otras dos debían haberse vendido con los mismos fines. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca. Inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el humo. Era una pena que muchachas tan jóvenes y lindas desaparecieran. Era feo pensarlo, pero cuando se nacía con aquellas cualidades, se debía estar en alerta. Sobre todo los padres.

\- **Bien -** Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con fuerza - **Si tengo información al respecto llamaré a este número -** Señaló el pequeño número telefónico que resaltaba en negrita.

\- **Se lo agradeceríamos mucho -**

 **\- Suerte con el rastrillaje -** Se subió al auto y giró la pequeña llave - **No se vayan a quedar dormidos -** Sonrió.

Las cosas no estaban yendo bien para los Estados Unidos. Cada vez eran más lo casos de muchachos y niños desaparecidos. Y lo peor era que la sociedad no tomaba verdadera conciencia de ello. Siempre veía niños y niñas caminando solos a la escuela o a tomar el autobús. Claro, él también había caminado solo con siete años de la escuela a casa, pero eran otra épocas. Soltó un bufido y pegó el papel en el vidrio del auto. Quería tenerlo delante. Quería recordar el rostro de esas niñas... ¿Quién sabía cuando uno se podía topar con ellas? Era un agente y debía estar mucho más atento que la población, mucho más alerta.

* * *

 **Creo que este capitulo me ha quedado bastante largo ¿Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que más temprano que tarde, estaré actualizando este fic. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer. Y...**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	4. IV

**Hola a todos, aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Mara1451, a Solitario196, a Otaku Girl y a Revolucion ZR.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Nami abrió los ojos cuando la luz que ingresaba por la ventana, le iluminó el rostro. Al final había decidido acostar en la cama pero no recordaba haberse tapado. Quitó la gruesa frazada de su cuerpo y se sentó. Estaba sola. Algo completamente extraño puesto a que ella solía levantarse antes que Luffy. La cabeza le dolía, había dormido muy poco. Recordó que se había quedado hasta entrada la noche pensando en lo que había pasado antes de la cena. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se puso de pie. Introdujo sus pies en unas pantuflas blancas y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda negra.

Abandonó la habitación y se encontró con que el morocho yacía recostado en el sillón. La televisión estaba prendida en el canal de las noticias, y mientras leía la sección de chistes del periódico local, su taza de café descansaba en la pequeña mesa ratona junto a él. Tragó saliva mientras avanzaba pero se detuvo cuando notó que él no se inmutaba ante su presencia.

\- **Buenos días... -** Comentó intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

\- **Buen día -** El morocho bajó el periódico y la contempló mientras se enderezaba - **¿Quieres café? -**

 **\- Claro -** Sonrió.

Él se puso de pie y atravesó la sala sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla. Se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró profundamente. ¿Tanto lo había herido? Entendía que se podía sentir algo... abrumado por su reacción, pero... No había sido su culpa. Ella solamente quería... Se puso de pie y camino hacia él, quien estaba sirviendo el café en una taza de cerámica. Apoyó su pecho contra la espalda del morocho y cruzó sus brazos por delante para poder abrazarlo.

\- **¿Quieres que te ayude? -** Preguntó y apoyó su rostro contra el cuerpo del joven.

\- **Puedo solo -** Colocó la taza en el microondas y apretó los botones con velocidad. Giró sobre su propio eje y cuando se encontró con la cabeza de la pelinaranja apoyó su mentón en ella - **¿Tu? ¿Necesitas ayuda? -**

La mujer alzó la mirada y la posó en él. ¿Ayuda? Desvió la mirada en el momento que el recuerdo volvió a su mente. Si tan solo no habría sido tan descuidada...

\- **No, puedo sola -** Murmuró de manera arisca.

\- **No parece -** El morocho tomó su mentón y la obligó a alzar su mirada - **¿Qué es lo que te afecta? ¿Es el caso? -**

 **\- ¡No es el caso! -** Se separó de su cuerpo de manera brusca.

\- **¿Son pesadillas? -** Insistió mientras la miraba serio.

\- **¡Tampoco son pesadillas! -** Exclamó irritada.

\- **¿Entonces qué es? -** Al ver que ella se quedaba muda, no pudo evitar sentir fatiga. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en su corazón? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, podía pedir ayuda? - **Bien, tengo que irme. Adiós -**

El morocho se acercó a la puerta y tomó el abrigo que descansaba en un gancho blanco. Tomó sus llaves y abandonó el departamento antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Nami se apoyó contra la loza de granito y contempló un punto fijo mientras llevaba una mano a su frente. El dolor no terminaba de desaparecer y la frustración que se había sumado, empeoraban las cosas. El microondas comenzó a hacer un pitido por lo que tuvo que acercarse y quitar la taza. Dio un pequeño sorbo y la amargura recorrió sus papilas gustativas. No le había puesto azúcar...

 **(...)**

Luffy ingresó en la oficina que compartía con su compañero y al verlo recostado en su silla con los pies estirados sobre la mesada, se dejó caer en su propio asiento. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo, lo único que hizo fue contemplar el cuadro que tenía en su escritorio. Pensar esa fotografía había sido tomada en el punto más culmine de sus vidas. Soltó un bufido y deslizó sus ojos por el cuerpo de la pelinaranja. En ese momento ella estaba mucho más flaca. Recordaba que durante ese año de tratamiento había despertado todas las noches, temiendo que ese hombre estuviera a su lado, a punto de secuestrarla nuevamente. Había llorado cuando la puerta de la habitación quedaba abierta y cuando él no se encontraba en casa por las noches. Él mismo había tenido que renunciar a diferentes trabajos o investigaciones para poder llegar a casa antes de que anocheciera. Habían comprado una traba mejorada para la puerta, para que sintiera segura e incluso habían hablado de contratar una empresa de seguridad para poner cámaras en su departamento, pero finalmente el tratamiento psicológico había funcionado y la mujer había logrado conseguir la calma que quería. Y todo había pasado, o al menos eso creyeron...

\- **¿Sucedió algo? -** Preguntó Zoro luego de meditar si preguntar o no.

\- **No fue una noche agradable -** Al ver que los ojos de su compañero seguían posados en ellos, continuó - **Yo iba... -** Desvió al mirada - **Iba a pedírselo -**

 **\- ¿Pero? -** Arqueó una ceja al notar el rumbo que tomaban sus palabras.

\- **Había pedido la cena, su comida favorita, todo -** Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que no había dado una sola probada a ese pavo - **Pero comenzó con otro de sus ataques de pánico -**

 **\- ¿No había asistido a una psicóloga? -**

\- **Si... ocho meses... -** Ocho largos meses donde habían tenido que convivir con los altos y bajo en el ánimo de la pelinaranja - **Y lo peor es que no quiere hablar del tema, si tan solo pudiéramos hablar y ella pudiera abrirse a mi -**

 **\- Ahora entiendes por que no quiero nada con nadie -** Se puso de pie y tomó un archivo que descansaba en su escritorio - **Suficiente tengo con mis problemas -**

 **\- Lo mejor es cuando te das cuenta que los problemas de esa personas son más importantes que los tuyos -** Añadió serio.

El peliverde lo contempló sin emitir palabra. Quizás tenía razón pero... Recordó aquella vez hacía casi tres años... Cuando había estado detrás del narcotraficante más importante de los Estados Unidos. Había sido todo un reto, además de ser su primer caso, ellos eran muy jóvenes y la presa, muy peligrosa. Habían dado con Robin por mera casualidad y pese a que era una infiltrada, se había animado a revelar su identidad hacia ellos. Habían elaborado todo un plan pero...

La imagen de la morocha tirada en el suelo. La sangre que cubría el piso lo había dejado en completo shock, sin embargo, se había obligado a mantenerse sereno. Había corrido a su lado y había tapado la herida para que la hemorragia cesara. Y ahora que lo pensaba... Había tenido miedo. Miedo de que muriera. Por alguna extraña razón, habría hecho lo que sea para que esa mujer no perdiera la vida en ese momento. Y pese a que los años habían pasado, no terminaba de entenderlo. Apenas la conocía y aun así... Recordó el pánico en su pecho cuando la encontró con sus cortos cabellos desparramados por el suelo, con la sangre a su alrededor.

Al notar la incomodidad en su cuerpo, arrojó el informe sobre el escritorio del morocho.

\- **La orden de allanamiento -**

Luffy alzó el papel y lo contempló con sorpresa. Eso había sido bastante rápido. Claramente el juez estaba muy interesado por ese caso. Lo apretó con fuerza y se puso de pie. Tendrían que ir a ese almacén y secuestrar todas las armas, pero antes... Cruzaron miradas y asintieron. Si todas las fuerzas se dirigían al depósito, el enemigo sabría que estaban tras ellos. Debían ser cuidadosos, ir y revisar el lugar por cuenta morocho se puso de pie y juntos abandonaron la oficina.

 **(...)**

Sanji estacionó el vehículo en la puerta de la pequeña casa donde se había criado. El pequeño barrio en las afuera de Chicago estaba conformado por pequeñas casas de madera con grandes parques y jardines sin rejas. Una zona calma para cualquier familia con niños pequeños o ancianos que querían gozar de una tranquila jubilación. La casa en donde había vivido antes de unirse a las fuerzas de Dretoit en Michigan. El hombre al que había considerado su padre siempre le había preguntado porque había elegido Michigan y no Illinois, su lugar natal. Pero luego de años de cuestionarse a sí mismo, Sanji había llegado a la conclusión de que quería un cambio. Y de hecho, su trabajo lo había llevado a viajar por Indiana, Ohio y Pensilvania. Todas aventuras, unas atrás de otras. Secuestros, asesinos seriales, drogas, robos. Todo había sido parte de su interés y había logrado dar con todos los culpables.

Se bajó del coche y caminó hasta la entrada. Subió los pequeños peldaños de madera y tocó la puerta varias veces. Al no recibir respuesta, supo que Zeff debía encontrarse en su restaurante. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a una de las pesadas macetas donde el hombre solía dejar la llave de repuesto de su hogar. Corrió la planta y tomó la llave. Al ingresar, notó que todo estaba reluciente, todo prolijo. Típico de cocineros. Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió la heladera. Sacó una cerveza y luego de abrirla, dio un sorbo. Giró hacia la blanca cocina y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia.

Allí mismo. Posó sus ojos en un rincón específico. Allí había sido donde había aprendido a quitarle la cascara a una manzana. Alzó su mano, todavía tenía los cortes en sus manos. Habían pasado años... Incluso a esa edad, había tenido la intención de volverse cocinero. Pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia, se decidió por criminólogo. Aunque nunca había perdido los dotes de cocina que Zeff le había enseñado y para no ser chef, cocinaba bastante bien o al menos eso le habían dicho.

Caminó en silencio hasta el pequeño salón que utilizaba Zeff para relajarse luego de los días agitados que tenía en el restaurante. Ser dueño de uno de los restaurantes más populares, conocidos y refinados de todo Chicago traía sus consecuencias. Y el cansancio físico y mental era una de ellas. Se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón que el cocinero utilizaba para reposar sus ojos, Sanji tenía recuerdos de haberlo visto roncar en dicho asiento. Soltó una sonrisa y posó sus ojos en la pequeña ventanilla que daba al barrio. Las casas cada vez eran más y más lindas. Cuando era niño recordaba pocas y pequeñas casas, y ver un auto estacionado en el cordón de la acera era un milagro, algo que no pasaba todos lo días. Apoyó la cerveza en la pequeña mesa ratona y metió las manos en sus bolsillo para extraer todo. Cigarrillos, encendedor, el papel que le habían dado los policías, las llaves del auto, su teléfono móvil y su cartera de cuero negro.

Se puso de pie y se quitó el saco y la bufanda para colgarlo en la pequeña percha que colgaba cerca de la entrada. Se arremangó la camisa y volvió a la cocina. Si iba a recibir a Zeff, sería con un buen plato de comida. Nunca le había perdonado que abandonara la cocina y lo dejara luego de años criándolo, por eso quería demostrarle que sus dotes culinarios. Se acercó a la alacena y luego sacar varios vegetales frescos, comenzó a lavarlos en el fregadero. Tenía que descontaminarlos. Cortó los vegetales con sumo cuidado y rapidez para luego verterlos en una gran olla. Cargo la olla con agua y comenzó a hervirla a fuego lento. Volteó en seco y abrió el refrigerador. Examinó las carnes con sumo cuidado y luego de deliberar con su mente, optó por carne de res. Eso sería lo mejor.

\- **¿Sanji? ¿Eres tu pequeño mocoso? -** La áspera voz de aquel hombre rozó sus tímpanos en el momento que la puerta se abrió.

\- **He venido por un tiempo -** Sonrió y tomó un trapo para limpiar sus manos.

\- **Así que te has dado cuenta que la cocina es lo tuyo -** Comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- **Digamos que me he tomado vacaciones -** Sanji volteó y notó que Zeff cargaba varias cajas llenas de fruta - **Déjame ayudarte -**

 **\- Hay más en la camioneta, estaban por ponerse malas y las repartimos entre todos los cocineros -**

Sanji atravesó el umbral de la puerta y bajó los peldaños. Se arrimó a la vieja camioneta que había tenido Zeff desde que él tenía memoria, y cuando tomó la pila de tres cajas repletas de manzanas, zapallos y paltas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Cuando alzó la mirada, pudo distinguir que en una pequeña casa de madera oscura y pintura roja, yacía el vehículo. Dejó caer las caja sobre la camioneta y corrió en busca del papel que le habían entregado en ruta. Al confirmar el modelo y color del auto, volvió afuera. Comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo mientras marcaba el número escrito en su teléfono móvil y llamaba a la policía.

 **(...)**

Nami optó por desviarse de su camino hacia el departamento para visitar a una vieja amiga. Cuando llegó al complejo de departamentos, subió por las delgadas escaleras y cuando se encontró al pie de la puerta de su departamento, la tocó lentamente. Al divisar que una extraña persona le abría, emitió una sonrisa.

\- **Estoy buscando a la doctora Kaya -**

\- **Adelante -**

La joven mujer que parecía ser su nueva secretaria, la invitó a tomar asiento en unos sillones oscuros. Ella se dejó caer y contempló a las pocas personas que yacían igual que ella, sentados, esperando que fuera su turno para poder tomar un consulta. Apretó el pequeño bolso contra su estómago y desvió la mirada cuando la vista de un niño se posó en ella. No se sentía para nada cómoda, pero por suerte bastaron pocos minutos para que la secretaria volviera a llamarla y le indicara donde debía ingresar.

Al notar que Kaya yacía contemplando una ficha en su escritorio, ingresó lentamente. Y cuando estuvo junto a la silla frente a ella, se sentó. Cuando la mujer alzó la mirada, notó la dulzura en aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. La rubia estiró su mano y la saludó amablemente.

\- **¡Nami! ¡¿Qué sorpresa?! -** Exclamó - **No te veía desde hace más de un año ¿Cómo has estado? -**

 **\- Bien, he estado bien -** Comentó desviando la mirada.

\- **Mmm... Pero ya no lo estás ¿Verdad? -**

Los amarronados ojos de la mujer se alzaron con brusquedad y se posaron en ella. La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, se había esfumado y ahora, la rubia la contemplaba con la seriedad de toda una profesional.

\- **No... -** Susurró.

\- **¿Qué ha pasado? -** De su bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo negro y comenzó a tomar ciertas notas en su agenda.

\- **Los ataques de pánico han vuelto -** Dijo con vergüenza, odiaba ser tan débil.

\- **¿Han vuelto? -** Kaya soltó su pluma y la contempló detenidamente - **¿Has estado hablando del hecho? ¿Soñando? O mejor dicho... ¿Has tenido algún otro caso parecido? -**

 **\- Estoy investigando un caso... -** Comentó pensativa - **De desaparición pero... -**

 **\- ¿Desaparición de mujeres? -** La interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

\- **Si... Tres jovencitas -** Tragó saliva cuando notó que la mirada de la rubia se tornaba más severa.

\- **Escucha... -** Se puso de pie y luego de tomar aire, comenzó a caminar por toda la sala - **Efectivamente tu cerebro no ha terminado de superar lo que te sucedió hace dos años. Y no te culpo -** Dijo antes de que la pelinaranja pudiera hablar - **Lo que tu viviste en ese caso, no es algo normal y no es algo fácil de superar -** Se apoyó en el escritorio y la contempló de cerca - **Y al parecer, tener casos parecido a ese... O mejor dicho, tener casos que tu cerebro relaciona con el de hace dos años, produce que los recuerdos afloren -** Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a su lugar - **Tienes miedo que a esas niñas les hagan lo mismo que te hicieron a ti ¿Verdad? -**

La mujer bajó la mirada y contempló las delgadas maderas que conformaban el suelo. Se imaginó a las tres jovencitas solas en una habitación oscura y por alguna razón, ese tipo, ese maldito aparecía en su mente. El mismo desgraciado que la había secuestrado años atrás. Tragó saliva y su pulso se incrementó. Otra vez el sudor helado cayó en su espalda y sintió que el pavor se incrementaba en su interior. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer de la silla.

\- **Lo que yo te recomiendo... -** Susurró cálidamente mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba el principio de los dedos de la paciente - **Es que abandones el caso, al menos... por el momento -**

 **\- ¡No! -** Se puso de pie con brusquedad - **No puedo hacer eso, ellas me necesitan -**

 **\- Nami... -**

 **\- Si no las encuentro ¿Quién sabe que podría pasarles? -** Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y contemplaba el sol radiante filtrarse entre las nubes.

\- **Otra persona va a encontrarlas -** La voz de la mujer seguía siendo calma y tranquila - **No es tu responsabilidad como mujer encontrarlas, es como policía. Tienes que tener eso en cuenta -**

La inesperada llamada que llegó al teléfono móvil de la pelinaranja, interrumpió la sesión. Nami lo sacó de su bolsillo y luego de verificar el número telefónico, atendió.

\- **¿Robin? -** Preguntó con todos los sentidos alertas.

\- _**Nami, tienes que venir rápido. Han encontrado el vehículo -**_

\- **¿Qué? ¿Dónde? -**

\- **_En las afuera de Chicago, te pasaré la dirección en un mensaje -_**

\- **Bien, allí estaré -** Cortó la llamada y contempló a Kaya apenada - **Tengo que irme -**

 **\- No te preocupes, te enviaré la receta de unos medicamentos a tu casa junto a la cuenta -** Al ver que la pelinaranja atravesaba el umbral, agregó - **Vuelve cuando lo necesites -**

 **(...)**

Cuando Luffy y Zoro estacionaron el vehículo frente al depósito, notaron que su automóvil no era el único allí. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron a buscar al dueño con la mirada. El morocho le hizo señas al peliverde apra que esperara dentro del coche mientras él bajaba en busca del individuo. Cerró la puerta intentando hacer el menor sonido posible y desenfundó su arma, por si acaso. Caminó dando silenciosos pasos y se pegó contra la pared del almacén de armas. Ciertamente había alguien dentro. Podía oír sus pasos. Estaba revolviendo el lugar, husmeando...

Apoyó la oreja contra la pared y cerró los ojos esperando oír algo. Pero lo único que llegó a notar fue un extraño silbido en forma de melodía. Abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó la puerta del depósito y le hizo señas a su compañero para que se escondiera. Cuando vio que Zoro se agachaba debajo del volante, él corrió hacia la misma caja que habían utilizado el día anterior para espiar dentro de lugar. Se refugió detrás de ella y solamente, se asomó para poder seguir el camino del extraño.

Por supuesto que el sujeto notó el carro que había aparecido mágicamente a su lado. Incluso se asomó dentro, apoyando su mano en la ventanilla trasera. Por unos segundos Luffy se quedó sin aire pero al ver que el hombre de gran altura y cabellos castaños. Su ropa era un poco grotesca, casi de un estilo de los años setenta. El sujeto se subió a su vehículo y abandonó el lugar sin dudarlo dos veces.

El morocho abandonó su guarida e ingresó en el vehículo. Zoro apareció de debajo del asiento y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Cómo...? -**

\- **No preguntes -** Comentó éste mientras tomaba asiento y encendía su automóvil.

Comenzaron a seguir aquel coche. La velocidad que había tomado ese último modelo de vehículo, los sorprendió. Incluso estaba violando los límites de velocidad establecidos por la ley. El auto los guió a otra edificación, un edifico de varios pisos. De hecho... No era cualquier edificio, sino uno de los más famosos de todo Chicago. ¿Y por qué? Por lo costoso que salía alquilar o comprar un piso. Intercambiaron miradas y luego de estacionar su auto, bajaron. Las puertas estaban custodiadas y sabían que aunque mostraran la placa policial, no les permitirían la entrada.

\- _**Piso 10 -**_ Oyeron decir al extraño.

\- **_Adelante, Diamante -_**

¿Diamante? ¿Quién demonios era diamante? Zoro señaló una pequeña puerta que había en un costado y juntos caminaron intentando disimular su intromisión. Contemplaron a su alrededor encubiertamente y luego de confirmar que nadie los estuviera viendo, ingresaron por la pequeña puerta que conectaba la zona de limpieza. El olor a basura era insoportable pero al menos, no había cámaras de seguridad. Caminaron a paso acelerado por los pasillos interiores que los encargados de la limpieza utilizaban para despachar la basura y llegaron a un gran ascensor.

\- **Espera -** Luffy contempló las repisas con las vestimentas y tomó algunos trapos.

Al subir al elevador, ya estaba vestidos con la ropa correspondiente. El rostro de Zoro era serio, avergonzado por tener que utilizar esas extrañas prendas. Además, estaban cargando con los carros repletos de trapos y productos de limpieza. Algo completamente ridículo. En cambio, Luffy sonrió al reflejo del espejo y soltó una carcajada.

Llegaron al piso 10 y abandonaron el elevador antes de que otra persona lo llamara. El pasillo era largo y había pocas puertas, por lo que concluyeron que los departamentos eran de gran tamaño. Luffy escuchó esa misma melodía y corrió por el pasillo hasta poder llegar a la puerta de donde salía el extraño sonido. Apoyó el oído en la puerta y comenzó a oír un intercambio de voces, pero no pudo distinguir nada de lo que decían. La música estaba muy fuerte y las risas que se escuchaban de vez en cuando, le quitaban seriedad a la situación.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y el morocho estuvo a punto de caer dentro de la propiedad. Pero logró mantenerse en pie. Alzó la mirada algo pasmado y al notar que un hombre robusto de cabello negro y cara extraña.

\- **Oi, Trébol ¿Qué haces? -** Se escuchó desde adentro.

\- **¿Se te ofrece algo, niño? -**

Luffy se enderezó y mostró el pequeño plumero que cargaba en su mano.

\- **¿Limpieza? -** Alcanzó a preguntar.

El hombre lo analizó de arriba hacia abajo y frunció el ceño.

\- **¿No son las mujeres que llamamos? -** Distinguió otra voz.

\- **No, son... -** Lo contempló de manera intensa - **¿Qué son? ¿Acaso no consiguieron otro trabajo? -**

 **\- ¿Tiene algo para limpiar? -** Zoro intervino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- **No, no ahora. ¡Largo! -** Exclamó y cerró la puerta.

Los pulmones de Luffy volvieron a llenarse de oxígeno. Habían estado a punto de arruinar todo.

\- **Luffy -** Susurró el peliverde - **Mira -**

El morocho giró hacia el lugar donde su compañero estaba apuntando. ¡El no lo había notado! En el extremo superior de la puerta, una " J " dorada, decoraba la blanca puerta. Tal y como si fuera una marca, un indicador. Frunció el ceño y giró hacia Zoro. Tenían mucho que investigar. Claramente no estaban tratando un caso cualquiera. Algo estaba pasando allí dentro, algo muy peligroso. Y, por supuesto, muy ilegal.

 **(...)**

Nami estacionó su vehículo justo antes de la valla que la policía local había marcado. Por lo visto habían cerrado el perímetro donde el auto se encontraba, por lo que tuvo que caminar los últimos metros hasta poder llegar. Encontró a Robin de pie junto a un extraño rubio que no hacía más que fumar. Se acercó rápidamente.

\- **No puedo creerlo -** Posó sus ojos en la evidencia.

\- **Él fue quien lo encontró -** La morocha señaló al hombre.

El rubio tomó su mano con delicadeza y rapidez. Fue tan inesperado que la pelinaraja quedó completamente pasmada.

\- **Me llamo Vinsmoke Sanji, soy teniente del condado de Dretoit -** Le dio un sonoro beso en su mano.

\- **Soy... Nami... -** Desvió la manera incómoda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? - **¿Usted descubrió el vehículo, señor Vinsmoke? -**

 **\- Llámame Sanji, por favor -** Se quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios y soltó el humo lejos de los rostros de las mujeres - **Me dieron un reporte en la ruta, lo divisé desde mi casa -**

 **\- ¿Averiguaron de quien es? -** Contempló a Robin seria - **Lamento no estar esta mañana, he estado... ocupada -**

 **\- No te preocupes -** Penetró a la joven con sus claros ojos, no había manera de que se le pasaran las cosas. Sabía perfectamente que algo no iba del todo bien - **La patente es robada, una mujer mayor de Naperville denunció hace unos días que habían robado la patente de su vieja camioneta -** Naperville no quedaba a más de una hora de allí.

\- **¿Esta casa? -** Nami giró hacia la casa roja y frunció el ceño.

\- **Ella es la dueña -** Sanji señaló a una mujer que estaba de pie frente a unos policías - **Se llama Muret, dijo no saber nada -**

Nami la contempló por unos segundos. La mujer era alta y delgada, con curvas prominentes. Sus cabellos eran largos y rosados, pero los llevaba recogidos de manera desprolija. Llevaba un extraño vestido amarillo, bastante excéntrico, ajustado de tal manera que sus pechos parecían a punto de explotar. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el pequeño lunar que decoraba la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo. Sin decir nada más, la pelinaranja se acercó. Quería hablar con ella, ser ella misma quien realizara las preguntas.

\- **Hola -** Sonrió amablemente - **Soy Nami, policía estatal -** Le enseñó la placa - **Encargada del caso de desaparición de Rebecca y sus amigas -** Le llamó la atención que la mujer se cruzara de brazos y desviara la mirada - **¿Sabe que este vehículo esta implicado en secuestro? -** Nada, al parecer no quería hablar - **¿Sabe de quién es este coche? -**

 **\- ¡Que el maldito carro este estacionado frente a mi casa, no significa que sea mio! -** Exclamó violentamente.

\- **Bueno... Quizás no suyo, pero quizás conoce a su dueño -**

 **\- ¡No se de quien demonios es el maldito auto! -** Sacudió los brazos con fuerza.

\- **Bien... Lamento molestarla -**

Volteó y puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó el bufido que la mujer soltó. ¿Acaso no tenían nada? Simplemente el carro. ¿Solo eso? Bajó la mirada y se alejó de ella intentando pensar en que podía haber llevado al dueño del auto a llevarlo hasta allí. La imagen de esos malditos bandidos apareció en su mente, seguida de la imagen del momento exacto cuando las tres mujeres se subían al coche. Y lo peor era... que de esas tres, solo habían encontrado una... El rostro abrumado de Elisa sacudió su mente y la fotografía que le había dado se impregnó en su retina. Ellas eran felices... y un grupo de malditos le habían quitado esa sonrisa de sus labios. Tal y como a ella le habían borrado la suya hacia dos años atrás. Se encontró a ella misma vagando por sus recuerdos. La noche anterior... cuando había estado en la tina. Había contemplado esa fotografía durante horas. Y la recordaba perfectamente... La imagen hizo un extraño aumento en el delgado brazo de Marina... Allí... en su muñeca derecha... podía verlo...

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó la imagen. Si. Allí estaba. La delgada cadena dorada que llevaba un dije de una " M " rosada. ¡Había visto eso en otro lado! ¡Había visto ese dije en alguna otra muñeca! ¡Pero...! ¡¿Dónde?! El frío del ambiente trepó por su espalda. Giró sobre su propio eje y contempló a Muret que se alejaba caminando. ¡Ella! Cuando había sacudido sus brazos, lo había visto. ¡Si, ella lo poseía! Comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacia la mujer, cada vez más veloces.

\- **¡Alto ahí! -** Gritó.

Cuando la mujer comenzó a correr, ella también. No iba a dejar que escapara. No podía dejar que esa mujer se saliera con las suyas. La alcanzó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y en cuento tuvo la oportunidad, se lanzó sobre ella. Ambas cayeron sobre la nieve y comenzaron a girar. Por supuesto que la pelinaranja ya tenía experiencia en forcejeo con delincuentes, por lo que no le resultó difícil inmovilizarla. Además de que el resto de policías corrió en su ayuda. Apoyó sus pechos contra la espalda de la mujer para poder neutralizarla. Se acercó a su oído y comentó:

\- **Tienes un par de preguntas que responder -**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios con sus opiniones. Intentaré no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. V

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic. Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Otaku Girl, a Solitario196, a Luffy Ketchum y a Mara 1451. Gracias por su continuo apoyo.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo para que disfruten.**

* * *

Aquel sector del departamento de policía de Chicago estaba completamente vacío. En general, los interrogatorios se efectuaban en la mañana, cuando todo el personal estaba presente y descansado. Pero en situaciones como esas, todo era una emergencia. Cualquier información útil que pudiera tener que ver con el secuestro de tres jovencitas, no podía esperar. Fue por eso que se reunió al escueto equipo que trabajaba durante ese turno y se programo un interrogatorio de emergencia.

Nami y Robin yacían en la habitación en el momento que trajeron a la acusada. Había mentido. Y de una manera muy cruel, casi perfecta. Y había estado a punto de quedar liberada, si no hubiese sido por la foto que Elisa le hubiera entregado, aquella mujer hubiese escapado con todos los detalles. Cuando la extraña ingresó en la sala, los ojos de la pelinaranja no se quitaron de ella. Ahora que conocía la capacidad de actuación de Muret, podía prestar más atención a los detalles. Esta vez, no se iba a escapar. La mujer de cabellos rosados se dejó caer en el asiento y bajó la mirada, posandola sobre la mesa.

\- **Bien... Creo que lo indicado sería contarnos donde obtuviste ese brazalete -** Murmuró Nami, su rostro estaba serio. Pero soltó un bufido al ver que la mujer no emitía palabra algo - ¡ **Escucha, esto no es una broma! ¡Hay dos chicas que todavía siguen secuestradas! -** La paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, tal y como el tiempo - **¡¿Y quién sabe que les estará pasando en este momento?! ¡¿Qué las están obligando a hacer?! -** Se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

\- **Tranquila -** La morocha acarició su brazo para luego fulminar a la silenciosa mujer - **Si no quieres tener una pena de ocho años por mentir y esconder información a la policía, te recomiendo que hables -**

 **\- Yo no se nada sobre esas chicas -** Soltó.

\- **¿Entonces? ¿De dónde sacaste esa pulsera? -** Preguntó la pelinaranja desde la altura que tenía estando de pie.

\- **Mi novio... -** Hizo una pausa.

\- **¿Tu novio? -** Robin anotó en el pequeño cuaderno que poseía frente a sus ojos.

\- **Bueno... No es mi novio -** Al notar que las miradas de ambas estaban posadas en ella, soltó un suspiro - **No somos novios, somo algo... extraño... -** Jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa - **Él me lo trajo hace dos días -**

 **\- ¿Él es el dueño del auto? -** Nami desvió la mirada, pensativa.

\- **No estoy segura si es el dueño, pero llegó hasta mi casa manejándolo -** Intentó hacer memoria - **Me dijo que lo dejaría allí porque estaba averiado y tenía que juntar el dinero para llevarlo al mecánico -**

\- **¿Y se fue? -** Preguntó la morocha con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Claro que se fue, caminó hasta la estación y tomó un bus, o tal vez se pidió un taxi. No lo sé, se fue mientras dormía -** Su voz había cambiado. Ya no sonaba apenada, sonaba furiosa - **Y el muy cabrón no volvió a llamarme -**

 **\- ¿Usted sabía que la patente de ese vehículo fue robada? -** Robin necesitaba saber cuan implicada estaba en los asuntos - **¿Está al tanto que ese auto tiene una orden de captura en todo el estado? -**

 **\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? -** Preguntó arrogante y se limitó a contemplar el techo.

\- **Ha salido en todos los medios de comunicación -** La pelinaranja comenzaba a fastidiarse, odiaba las personas que ocultaban criminales. ¡Ni siquiera tenían un lazo afectuoso! ¡Solo estaban juntos para pasar las noches! - **No es posible que no te hayas enterado -**

 **\- Pues no lo hice, además -** Bufó - **¿Por qué debería importarme? Solo son tres niñas estúpidas -**

 **\- ¡Pues debería! -** Tuvo que alejarse de la mesa para no golpearla. Repiró profundamente y alzó la mirada rogando a Dios que le diera paciencia.

\- **¿Cómo es su nombre? -**

 **\- Se llama Sarkies y vive en un departamento en Eaglewood -** Murmuró - **En mi móvil tengo la dirección, si la policía me lo devuelve, se los diré -**

Ambas intercambiaron miradas y Robin se puso de pie. Necesitaban obtener esa dirección en ese mismo momento. Y debían ir hasta ese lugar cuanto antes.

 **(...)**

La tarde había sido más relajada. Habían estado indagando sobre el tema de armas ilegales. Era un tema delicado y complicado, en el que había que tener cientas de variantes. Además debían actuar rápido. Claramente aquel almacén no era un depósito casual, era un punto activo del trafico. Y estaba directamente ligado con los altos mandos de la organización. La " J " en la puerta, era suficiente. No había dudas, quien fuera que sea Joker, estaba allí dentro. Eso complicaba la situación. Debían actuar antes de que la orden de allanamiento se aprobara, o todos esos cargos sabrían que los habían descubierto y huirían de allí. ¿Pero cómo?

Luffy escondió su mentón debajo de la bufanda de lana roja que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. El frío cada vez se hacía más insoportable. Nada podía compararse con el cálido clima sureño. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la gran llave de bronce para ingresar al edificio. Una vez dentro, el calor lo abrazó. Soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de caracol que lo dejarían en el piso indicado. Llegó a la puerta que le pertenecía y luego de abrirla con la llave más pequeña, ingresó. Sintió que yacía sobre algo irregular, por lo que tuvo que hacerse aun lado y levantar los sobres que descansaban en el suelo. Al parecer el conserje del edificio había repartido la correspondencia y había pasado los sobres por debajo de la puerta.

Los contempló con desinterés. En su mayoría eran cuentas de luz, gas, agua y... Una carta para Nami. Apoyó todas en la mesada de granito y caminó hasta el refrigerador. Necesitaba algo delicioso y caliente, quizás alguna porción de ese pavo que no había llegado a probar. Sacó la bandeja y la colocó en el microondas, para luego voltear en busca de alguna bebida. Sacó una pequeña lata de cerveza y luego de abrirla, dio un sorbo. No era algo que pegara con el pavo, pero... no le importaban esas cosas. Apoyó su cintura contra la mesada y dio otro sorbo mientras esperaba que el microondas se detuviera. Y desvió la mirada hacia la pila de papeles. Era extraño recibir cartas personalizadas. De hecho, ninguno de ellos recibía una carta en meses y meses. Frunció el ceño y se acercó nuevamente. Con la mano libre, desparramó los sobres hasta dar con el que tenía el nombre de la pelinaranja. Ajustó la mirada y leyó la pequeña letra de procedencia.

Y quedó helado. La clínica a la que había asistido para su rehabilitación. Apoyó la lata en la mesa y tomó el sobre. Lo volteó y estuvo apunto de abrirlo, cuando su teléfono móvil resonó en su bolsillo. Soltó la respiración contenida, y contestó rápidamente.

\- **¿Hola? -**

 **- _Llegaré tarde, ha surgido algo -_**

 ** _-_ Bien, no te preocupes - **

Cuando la conversación se cortó, volvió en sí. Por alguna razón, había sentido pánico. Pero se obligó a relajarse y continuar con su labor. Abrió el sobre lentamente, intentando romperlo lo menos posible, y cuando extrajo los dos papeles que yacían dentro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El primer papel, se trataba de un recibo impreso en una delgada hoja blanca. El total era escaso, claramente se trataba de una simple consulta. Pero el segundo fue lo que lo dejó pasmado. La hoja amarilla estaba escrita a mano. Los bordes estaban decorados con el nombre del sanatorio, y los datos adicionales. Pero en el centro, la letra de un experto detallaba el nombre de un extraño medicamento junto con la dosis diaria a aplicar.

No podía creer que Nami estuviera consultando un médico de nuevo. Y peor aún, sin siquiera notificarle. Ni siquiera lo había mencionado en una comida, o el desayuno. Volvió a dejarlos en su lugar y se alejó lo más posible. Tomó la lata de cerveza y caminó hasta los sillones. ¿Hacía cuanto llevaba visitando a su antigua terapeuta? ¿Cuándo había vuelto a comenzar todo eso? Se dejó caer pero no pudo siquiera encender el televisor. Tuvo que volver a ponerse de pie. Las cosas estaban volviendo a salirse de control. Y él... Ni siquiera podía hacer nada al respecto. Dio un largo sorbo y pese al frío de la noche, decidió salir al balcón.

La nieve seguía cayendo. Y a medida que su diminuto patio se recargaba de aquella extraña lluvia blanca, fue notando la extraña sensación que trepaba por su espalda. Había algo que no andaba bien. Sentía como si todo lo que habían construido durante esos dos pequeños años, se estuviera desmoronando. Quizás... Quizás se había apresurado en pensar en matrimonio... Quizás habría tenido que pensarlo mejor. Metió la mano en el pomposo bolsillo de su campera y sacó la minúscula caja de felpa rojo en la que yacía la joya. La abrió con suma delicadeza y contempló el anillo apenado.

Sabía que lo más sensato sería devolverlo... Pero algo dentro suyo no quería que lo hiciera.

 **(...)**

Estacionaron frente al complejo de edificios que Muret les había informado. Aquellos barrios de Chicago eran conocidos por ser los más inseguros, y cuando la pelinaranja notó el descampado en la cuadra de enfrente, junto con la escasa iluminación, supo a que se referían. Bajó del vehículo junto con su compañera y un reducido grupo de policias locales. Se acercó dando rápidos pasos y luego de golpear la puerta varias veces, hizo señas a sus compañeros. Tres hombres especializados en aquel tipo de situaciones, golpearon la puerta con un equipo especial. Cuando la puerta golpeó contra el suelo de cemento, ambas ingresaron.

Llevaban sus armas en mano, por si acaso. Subieron las escaleras y luego de volver a realizar el protocolo, patearon la puerta de entrada del pequeño apartamento. La música estaba demasiado fuerte, el olor a sustancias tóxicas era insoportable y las risas perturbadoras. La morocha le hizo señas a su compañera para que caminaron por el delgado pasillo que los conectaba con la única habitación. Se acercaron con cuidado, intentando realizar en el menor sonido posible y cuando abrieron la oscura puerta, notaron el descontrol mismo.

\- **¡Policía de Chicago, alto ahí! -** Exclamaron al unísono.

El dormitorio estaba recargado de humo, tanto de tabaco como de hierbas ilegales, además varios frascos de cerveza, licores y bebidas mucho más fuertes como vodka y tequila, yacían desparramadas por toda la vieja alfombra. Pero lo que más les repugnó fue la escena sobre la cama. Una joven que a simple vista no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, yacía completamente desnuda sobre un rancio edredón. La mezcla de los sonidos y olores no parecía afectarle, y por lo visto, estaba tan drogada que apenas había notado la presencia policial. A su lado un hombre en su décimo sueño. Cuando el resto de la patrulla policial ingresó, tomaron al hombre por los hombros y lo arrastraron contra la pared más cercana.

\- **¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -** Sollozó al despertar de esa manera tan brusca.

\- **Policía de Chicago, es sospechoso de la desaparición de tres jovencitas -** Comentó la morocha.

Al notar que el hombre, simplemente bajaba la mirada, supieron que habían dado en el caño. Y para mejor, ese sujeto no sabía mentir ni esconder secretos. Un punto a favor para ella, de esa manera era mucho más sencillo atrapar a los culpables. Cuando ambas voltearon hacia la mujer, notaron que apenas podía ponerse de pie. El resto de los comisarios la llevaron al pequeño comedor para darle agua e intentar estabilizarla.

\- **Tu eres Sarkies ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó Nami mientras le arrojaba colcha para que cubriera su desnudez.

\- **No sé quien les ha dicho de mí, pero les aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver -** Desvió la mirada, cosa que elevó las posibilidades de mentiras.

\- **Escucha -** Robin se agachó y lo contempló a los ojos - **Sabemos que estas involucrado, y por tu bien, más vale que hables -**

Cansada de que los testigos fueron tan reservados, y con un profundo dolor de cabeza, la pelinaranja caminó hasta el sofisticado equipo de música y lo desconectó.

\- **Irás a prisión -** Añadió luego - **La cantidad de años puede quedar increíblemente reducida si hablas -** Desvió la mirada y sintió asco cuando notó la jeringa sobre el escritorio - **Además, la joven que estaba aquí era menor de edad, por lo que las cosas se agravan y... -**

 **\- ¡Bien! -** Apretó el acolchado con fuerza y soltó un extraño suspiro - **Pero antes quiero decir que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto -** Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama, siempre tapando sus zonas con la manta - **Yo solo... yo solo estaba en el momento inadecuado, en el lugar inadecuado y con la gente inadecuada -** Se llevó la mano a la frente y sacó la transpiración que calor del humo le había causado - **Jamás pensé que iba a venderlas, yo solo creí que íbamos a pasar una buena noche -**

 **\- ¿De quién estas hablando ? -** Robin frunció el ceño - **¿Quién es esa persona? -**

 **\- De Bellamy -** Soltó frustrado por el increíble dolor de cabeza que le estaba causando el alcohol - **Ross y yo solo queríamos pasarlo bien con unas mujeres, usted sabe. Además si ellas estaba allí era porque eran mayores y por eso las invitamos a tomar algo y a venir aquí -** Se rascó la nuca con impaciencia - **No recuerdo mucho... Habíamos estado aquí antes y habíamos consumido muchas cosas raras... La mayoría traídas por el mismo Bellamy, y luego... bueno... las invitamos y nos fuimos de ahí -** Apenas podían entender lo que decía, las drogas no ayudaban a su sistema fonológico - **Nunca llegamos aquí, él conducía y nos hizo detenernos en dos lugares... Dejó a cada una en uno de esos lugares y luego nos trajo aquí, a Ross y a mí, y se fue con la última chica, entonces... -**

 **\- Espera, espera, espera -** Nami tuvo que detenerlo antes de que siguiera hablando tan desprolijamente - **Éste tal Bellamy llevó a dos de las chicas a un lugar -**

 **\- ¡Si! ¡Exacto! -** Sonrió sobre exageradamente.

\- **¿Dónde? -**

\- **No lo recuerdo con exactitud pero parecían ser lugares... mmm... ¿Cómo es que se llaman? -** Alzó la vista y la posó en la pelinaranja - **Esos lugares donde las mujeres lindas como tú, bailan y prestan favores a cambio de dinero -**

\- **Burdel -** Frunció el ceño al notar que los ojos del hombre comenzaba bajar por su cuerpo.

\- **Me gusta más decirles prostíbulo -**

\- **¿Y qué pasó con la última? La tercera -** Se corrigió la morocha.

\- **No lo sé, nos dejó en la puerta de mi casa y partió -** Respiró profundamente intentando pensar con claridad, aunque sabía que eso era imposible - **Dijo algo así como... Mmm... Como que esa estaba reservada para alguien especial... Dio un nombre... Mmm... -** Su mente daba vueltas - **Ja... Jek... Jor... Jok... -**

 **\- ¿Joker? -** La mente la pelinaranja se aclaró por unos segundos.

\- **¡Eso! ¡Joker! ¡Joker era el nombre! -** Exclamó y soltó una gran carcajada - **Adoro las mujeres inteligentes -**

La mirada de su compañera se posó en ella, pero simplemente alzó los hombros. Soltó un suspiro cuando el grupo policial ingresó en la habitación, les indicó que lo transportaran a la patrulla.

\- **¿Puedo empacar antes? -** Preguntó mientras intentaba pararse.

\- **No, ya vete -** Comentó la pelinaranja completamente cansada de ese tipo. Cuando los hombres lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, la manta cayó al piso - **¡Y ponte algo en ropa, por Dios! -**

 **\- ¿Cómo supiste lo de Joker? -** Su compañera se acercó lo suficiente como para que nadie más escuchara.

\- **El otro día, hablando con Luffy, él comentó acerca de Joker -** Desvió la mirada pensativa - **Dijo que creían que se trataba de un traficante de armas, pero parece que no es lo único que se dedica a traficar -**

 **\- Entonces esto es más grave de lo que parece -** Añadió la morocha mientras soltaba un suspiro - **No se trata de un simple secuestro por dinero... Es una organización dedicada a esto... -**

 **\- Hemos identificado a la joven -** Sanji apareció en el umbral de la puerta y las admiró con la mirada solemne - **Es Jessica Montgomery, tiene quince años... -** Soltó un suspiro apenado - **Es de Rockford y lleva desaparecida hace trece meses -**

 **\- Llama al departamento de Rockford... -** Nami desvió la mirada - **Al menos un grupo de padres podrá dormir sabiendo que su hija estaba viva y salva -**

 **(...)**

Cuando atravesó el umbral, no esperaba que estuviera despierto. Pero al ver todas las luces encendidas, supo que tampoco había tenido la voluntad de irse a la cama. Cerró la puerta y luego de colocar todas las trabas que habían instalado hacía dos años, colgó la llave y se quitó la capa de abrigo que utilizaba para poder salir a la calle. Dejó caer su cabello sobre sus hombros y lo olfateó con ciertas nauseas. El olor a cigarrillo la estaba matando. Lo peor era que no solo olía a tabaco, las hierbas también se había impregnado en su ropa. Soltó un gran suspiro y caminó por la diminuta cocina.

Iba a ir directo al baño, pero cuando notó los sobres sobre la mesada, su atención quedó completamente hechizada. Se acercó y cuando los tocó, supo que estaba abiertos. Revolvió entre los papeles y luego de encontrar la cuenta y la receta, soltó un suspiro. Había revisado su correspondencia... Y eso le estaba causando cierto enojo en su pecho. Volteó bruscamente y lo buscó con la mirada. No estaba afuera, ni en el salón. La puerta del baño y la de la habitación, estaban cerradas. Se llevó la mano al rostro y respiró profundamente. Y tendría que darle explicaciones...

Apretó las hojas con ira y caminó dando fuertes pasos. Apoyó la oreja en la puerta del baño y notó que el silencio era sepulcral. Giró sobre su propio eje y se apresuró hasta la habitación. Apretó el picaporte e ingresó con brusquedad.

\- **Revisaste mi correspondencia -** Soltó.

Luffy se encontraba de pie frente la ventana. El cristal estaba abierto y él yacía apoyado sobre el marco. Contemplando el gélido paisaje. Un corriente de aire helada recorrió su cuerpo y su piel se erizó.

\- **¿Y cuándo se supone que ibas a decirme? -** Preguntó mientras se volteaba a verla.

\- **En cuanto llegara -** Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿En cuanto llegaras? ¿O tenías que esperar a que yo encontrara esos papeles? -** Él también se cruzó de brazos.

\- **¿Crees que estuve visitando a la terapeuta sin decirte? -** No podía creer que desconfiara tanto de ella, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

\- **Estuviste actuando muy extraño -** Añadió - **Y si ni siquiera me dices que te pasa ¿Cómo vas a decirme lo de la terapeuta? -**

Se quedó sin palabras. Tenía razón, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, tenía razón. Ni siquiera había podido admitir que tenía un problema. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que necesitaba ayuda, otra vez. Desvió la mirada y contempló el oscuro paisaje de la calle. La nieve no dejaba de caer. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos, pero no podía llorar. No quería llorar.

\- **¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? -** Se acercó a ella y la abrazó - **No puedo ayudarte si no me dice que esta pasando -**

 **\- Nada, no es nada -** Se separó de su cálido cuerpo - **Yo... yo puedo sola... -**

El morocho la contempló completamente serio. No podía creer que pese a todo lo que había pasado, siguiera con esa actitud. Él también había pasado por muchas cosas y pese a todo, siempre había confiado en ella. Respiró profundamente y al notar que no iba a ceder, abandonó la habitación.

\- **Bien, has lo que quieras -** Comentó.

Se acercó a la puerta de salida y se vistió con la campera y la bufanda roja. Ya no podía seguir luchando. Si ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar, a contarle lo que estaba pasando y porqué estaba pasando. Él no quería tener que perder la paciencia. Ya era suficiente raro en él. Y no quería generar más conflicto del que ya estaba ocurriendo. Quizás... Si se iba por unas horas, ella entendiera que iba en serio con todo eso, y se dignara a explicarle. Abrió la puerta y atravesó el umbral.

 **(...)**

Cuando Zoro ingresó en el departamento policial de Chicago, tuvo que firmar su entrada. Notó que en la cima de las firmas del día, se encontraba la de su compañeros. Algo que captó su atención completamente, dado a que Luffy no solía llegar entre los primeros oficiales. Apoyó el dedo sobre el nombre del morocho y lo desvió hacia la derecha, la exacta hora de entrada era a las dos a la mañana. Se quedó pasmado. ¡¿Dos de la mañana?! ¡¿Qué clase de persona ingresaba a las dos de la mañana?! Soltó un bufido y comenzó a subir las escaleras a gran velocidad. Quería creer que había encontrado una pista y que por eso se había escapado de caso tan temprano. Pero dado a la situación que el morocho estaba pasando en su casa, sabía que todo lo que había pensado con anterioridad posiblemente no fuera la razón.

Arribó al piso indicado y caminó por los caóticos pasillos del departamento, esquivando secretarias, policías y abogados que iban y venían con sus gruesas carpetas de cuero. También tuvo que hacerse aun lado cuando un preso fue escoltado escaleras abajo. Sin lugar a dudas, Chicago no podía compararse con la tranquilidad de Nuevo México. Se puso de pie delante de la oficina y, a través del cristal, divisó que el morocho contemplaba un papel fijamente. Parecía cansado, sus ojeras estaban marcadas y su mirada, perdida. Era claro que no había dormido en toda la noche. Respiró profundamente e ingresó.

\- **¿Temprano? -** Preguntó indiferente, no quería sonar muy persistente.

\- **Algo así... -** Murmuró con una sonrisa agota - **De hecho, llegue a la madrugada -**

 **\- ¿Lograste encontrar algo? -** Se quitó la gruesa campera verde y la colgó sobre el respaldo de su asiento - **¿Algo sobre como atrapar a Joker? -**

 **\- No, yo...** \- Soltó un gran bostezo que cubrió con su mano y se puso de pie - **Le di una oportunidad más para que me dijera lo que pasaba... pero... -** Al notar que la atención del peliverde estaba puesta en sus palabras, desvió la mirada - **No dijo nada -**

 **\- ¿Nada de nada? -** Se dejó caer en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **Le ofrecí mi ayuda, me dijo que no la necesitaba -** Tomó una de las tazas que había sobre una pequeña mesa ratona. Necesitaba café con urgencia - **Ella... encontré un recibo y una receta médica -**

 **\- ¿Visitó un terapeuta? ¿De nuevo? -** El peliverde también se puso de pie. Quizás una buena dosis de cafeína no le vendría mal.

\- **No tengo idea hace cuanto tiempo visita a su terapeuta... Me dijo que solo fue a una sesión pero... -** Ni siquiera podía hablar con claridad.

\- **No le crees -**

\- **¿Cómo quieres que le crea? Ni siquiera me dice que le pasa -**

Abandonaron la oficina en sumo silencio. Los problemas personales que cada uno podía llegar a tener, era privados. Y solo lo compartían entre ellos. Caminaron hasta la expendedora de café y luego de servir ambas tazas, volvieron a su refugio. Cuando Zoro cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dio un liviano sorbo de café y posó sus oscuros ojos en el morocho.

\- **Oi -** Respiró con profundidad - **He pensando toda la noche, y creo que debemos volver a ese departamento -** Había logrado retener toda su atención - **Si la orden para ingresar en ese apartamento que pedimos ayer, se aprueba... -** Apretó la taza con fuerza - **Si Joker no llega a estar allí y simplemente, arrestamos a los secuaces... Él sabrá que estamos tras él y escapará -**

 **\- Tienes razón... -** Murmuró pensativo. Bebió todo el café que se había servido y apoyó el recipiente sobre su escritorio - **Vamos ahora, tengo que despejar mi mente -**

Manejaron hasta el voluptuoso edificio al que había llegado siguiendo al extraño del depósito. Pero en vez de arrimarse a la entrada, decidieron aparcar a varios metros y seguir caminando. Evitaron la puerta principal y se encaminaron a la pequeña entrada que decoraba uno de los laterales. La entrada y salida para personal. Ingresaron escépticamente, intentando hacerse pasar por simples empleados. Se quitaron sus prendas de oficiales y se vistieron como los empleados de limpieza que había trabajo el día anterior. Tomaron uno de los carros con todos los elementos de limpieza y subieron al ascensor.

Piso 10. Jamás iban a olvidarse de ese número. Una vez en el tenebroso pasillo, caminaron hasta encontrar la puerta que tenía una J dorada. Luffy respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta dos veces. Esperaba que alguien respondiera, y que aceptara el servicio. Pero al notar que nadie atendía, volvió a tocar, una vez más.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, reviviendo sus esperanzas. Del otro lado del umbral, una mujer de largos cabellos ondulados y verdes claros, apareció. Sintió cierto escalofrío cuando aquellos ojos color ámbar, se posaron en él.

\- **¿Limpieza? -** Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- **Mmm... Me habían informado sobre la contratación de más hombres en el edificio, pero no creí que sería tan temprano -** Murmuró pensativa mientras los examinaba fijamente.

\- **Somos los primeros -** Zoro la contempló con la mirada seria - **¿Necesita que limpiemos o no? -**

 **\- Bueno... -** Desvió la mirada hacia el interior. Todo era un desastre - **Hubo una fiesta aquí dentro -** Soltó un suspiro - **Adelante -**

Con el corazón latiendo bajo sus pechos, ingresaron a toda velocidad. Necesitaban encontrar cualquier indicio de que Joker estuviera allí dentro. Y verdaderamente era un desastre. Jamás habían visto tanto desorden o tanta mugre en un solo lugar. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y pese a que ellos habían tenido la idea de hacer eso, se arrepentían.

Los modernos sillones estaban arrugados y recargados de bolsas de comida chatarra vacías, botellas de todo tipo de bebidas. La alfombra estaba manchada con todo tipo de colores, desde rosado a amarillo. Verde y algunas zonas de negro. Era completamente desagradable. Incluso, ordenando los muebles, el peliverde encontró una delgada braga color rosa.

Algo alocado había ocurrido en ese departamento. Y ellos habían tenido que ordenar y desinfectar todo el lugar. Juntaron toda la basura y la arrojaron en una gran bolsa negra. Acomodaron los sillones, las mesas, las estanterías, el televisor, todo en su correspondiente lugar. Retiraron la alfombra y la suplantaron por otra. Barrieron todo el polvo acumulado y luego utilizaron un trapo para pasar el limpia pisos. Todo estaba quedando completamente impecable y pese a que no tenían mucha de como limpiar una habitación, las cosas estaban siendo un éxito.

El morocho arrastró el carro mientras limpiaba los grandes ventanales con un líquido especial. Se detuvo delante de una puerta de dos hojas. Estaba apenas entre abierta y podía oír varias voces retumbando. Detuvo el carro aun lado y luego de verificar que nadie lo siguiera, comenzó a limpiar la perilla con sumo cuidado. Empujó la puerta unos centímetros hacia dentro para poder contemplar sin ser visto. Y allí lo vio. Joker. Estaba sentado frente a un gran ventanal. Y pudo distinguir la espalda de cuatro personas, que lo contemplaban fijamente.

Pese a que estaba sentado, Luffy pudo distinguir su gran altura. Era delgado, rubio y con la piel completamente bronceada. Pero no pudo ver sus ojos, estaban cubiertos con una gafas de sol púrpuras que resaltaban su rostro, pero eso no era lo único extravagante. No sabía con exactitud como estaba vestido, lo que si sabía era que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un abrigo de plumas rosado. Algo demasiado excéntrico para su gusto. Pero aunque cargaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sabía perfectamente que estaban discutiendo algo serio. Apoyó la oreja para poder escuchar con lucidez.

\- **_El barco saldrá del puerto de Chicago hasta llegar a la costa de Detroit, de ahí irán en camiones hasta Charleston y de ahí saldrán del país. Recuerden sobornar de manera gustosa al jefe de la aduana y también, tu encárgate de que la policía no detecte los camiones -_**

Quedó helado. Iban a traficar armas de Illinois a Michigan en barco, y luego hacia Georgia en camiones. ¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso querían sacar las armas del país? ¿Acaso las estaban traficando a otros países? ¿Países con continuos conflictos bélicos?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que les haya gustado y estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. VI

**¡Hola a todos! Si, no están soñando. Estoy actualizando Aseinatos III . Seguro que ahora estarán pensando "No lo sé Rick, parece falso", pero les juro que de falso no tiene nada. Sé que han pasado eternos meses e incluso muchos me han preguntado porque no lo hacía, o si la iba a abandonar. Pues no. Saben que jamás haría algo como eso. He estado actualizando mis otros fics, pero el problema con Asesinatos es que (Por varios meses) se me cortó la inspiración. Lo sé, lo sé, suena tonto. Pero así fue. No tenía ganas de seguir, no quería. Era como si nada en mi mente se acomodaba y como si nada tuviera sentido. Al poco tiempo dejé de pensar en él y preferí no escribir sin tener idea de qué y porqué.**

 **Sin embargo, hace unos días volvió mi inspiración. De hecho, releí tanto la primera como la segunda y toda la tercera parte, y me decidí por continuar. Volví a buscar mis viejas notas sobre Asesinatos y le di un nuevo giro que verán en la última parte de éste capítulo.**

 **Espero que sepan disculparme y como siempre digo, juro que no dejaré nada incompleto. Así me cueste meses, terminaré con todos y cada uno de mis proyectos.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Mara1451, a Solitario 196, a Luffy Ketchum y a MinMeroko.**

* * *

Se dirigieron a una pequeña casa de madera en Fuller Park, un pequeño barrio junto a la ruta nacional 90. Chicago era un ciudad hermosa, con grandes rascacielos y una amplia iluminación, sin embargo barrios como estos daban mucho que desear. De hecho, era uno de los barrios más inseguros en toda la ciudad. Nami bajó del coche y se acercó a la decadente puerta. Tocó dos veces y esperó paciente. Robin se acercó con las manos en los bolsillo, el invierno era crudo y el frío comenzaba a congelar todo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un hombre de cortos cabellos rubios cubiertos por una gorra negra apareció en el umbral. Llevaba una gran campera roja y guantes negros, y no parecía tan sorprendido de ver a la policía en su casa. Respiró profundamente y clavó sus oscuros ojos en las mujeres.

\- **Somos la policía de Chicago ¿Podría acompañarnos? -** Murmuró la morocha de manera firme.

No puso objeción. Y antes de que pudieran notificarlo a sus superiores, los tres ya se encontraban en la comisaría. La habitación era pequeña y oscura, el ambiente abrumador. El hombre había solicitado un cigarrillo cosa que se le dio con gusto. Nami se acomodó en su asiento y encendió la grabadora para guardar cada palabra. En una situación como esa, no se le podía escapar nada.

\- **Escuche que habían encontrado a Sarkies y supe que en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarme -** Comentó luego de soltar en humo de su boca.

\- **¿Y por qué no huiste? -** Preguntó Robin mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

\- **Porque nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto -** El hombre estaba serio - **Fuimos testigos de lo ocurrido, nada más -**

 **\- Estuvieron presentes y no hicieron nada al respecto, tampoco informaron a la policía -** La pelinaranja afiló la mirada - **Y si no los hubiéramos encontrado, tampoco hubieran hablado, hubieran hecho como que nada pasó y eso no es ser testigos, es ser cómplices -** Odiaba cuando intentaban hacerse los inocentes, cuando creían que eran más astutos que la policía - **Ahora, será mejor que digas todo lo que sabes o el juez sabrá que no cooperaste con nosotras -**

Ross respiró dos veces, su expresión había cambiado de un momento a otro.

\- **Sé donde esta una de las niñas -**

\- **¡¿Cuál?! -** Preguntó Nami y se puso de pie.

\- **¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? -** Desvió la mirada algo molesto.

La mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo la foto que Elisa le había dado hacía varios días. La colocó en la mesa y se la acercó para que pudiera analizarla.

\- **Esta -** Señaló a la joven de cabellos castaños.

\- **Marina -** Soltó Nami pensativa - **¿Dónde? -**

 **\- Bellamy se la dio a una mujer, en... -** Intentó hacer memoria - **En West Garfield Park -**

\- **Ahí hay un burdel ¿Verdad? -** Robin frunció el ceño.

 **(...)**

El juez había dado la orden. Luffy y Zoro estuvieron desde la mañana en el puerto de Chicago, esperando que el camión sospechoso aparezca. Revisaron cada ingreso a la aduana, pero sorpresivamente no encontraron nada. Estaban seguros de que sería ese día, en ese lugar. Pero, pese a que las horas pasaban, nadie aparecía. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, pero cuando el hombre de seguridad los llamó para avisarles que tenía que cerrar las instalaciones, se percataron de que el sol se estaba poniendo en el oeste de la ciudad.

Abandonaron el puerto algo decepcionados. Si tan solo hubieran dado con el camión, hubieran sabido de donde provenían las armas y hacía donde iban. Incluso hubieran podido dar con algún otro cómplice. Zoro soltó un bufido en el momento que atravesaron la reja de la aduana.

\- **¿Habrán sospechado algo? -** Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves del vehículo.

\- **¿Pero cómo? -** El morocho contempló el cielo mientras avanzaban en busca de su patrullero - **El tema se trató con sumo cuidado -**

En el momento que el peliverde apretó el botón de sus llaves para quitar el seguro del coche, éste explotó. La onda expansiva los hizo volar varios centímetros. Luffy golpeó su espalda contra el pavimento y se incorporó al instante. Contempló la bola de fuego que inundó la chapa del vehículo atónito. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Giró hacía su compañero, él también estaba en el suelo. Igual de sorprendido.

\- **Sabían perfectamente que estaríamos aquí -** Murmuró Zoro.

 **(...)**

La dirección en West Garfield Park que Ross les había dado, los había guiado a un pequeño edificio de dos pisos con vista a un descampado que los vecinos utilizaban como estacionamiento. Allí, camuflado entre los otros coches, la policía situó su camioneta. Esa noche harían otra emboscada. Nami controló que los micrófonos funcionaran como correspondía. Encendió la radio y confirmó que todo estaba bien. Se giró hacía Zoro y Luffy, y les regaló una sonrisa.

\- **En verdad, gracias por venir -** Sus ojos se enfocaron en el morocho y frunció el ceño - **Tienes negro aquí -** Estiró su brazo y del pliegue alar le quitó un poco de tierra.

\- **Oh, eh... -** El hombre se apresuró a pasarse la manga del abrigo.

\- **Seguro fue del accidente -** Agregó el peliverde de manera indiferente.

\- **¿Accidente? -** Robin arqueó una ceja.

\- **¿Tuvieron un accidente? -** La pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

\- **No fue un accidente -** El morocho desvió la mirada quitandole importancia al asunto.

\- **El auto explotó -** Zoro soltó un suspiro y continuó desenredando el cable para conectarlo a la radio central.

\- **¡¿Explotó el auto?! -** Nami se mordió el labio inferior - **¿Y por qué no me dijiste? -**

 **\- Más bien, fue una bomba -** Agregó el peliverde sin notar que estaba comprometiendo cada vez más a su compañero.

\- **¿Una bomba? -** La morocha no parecía tan sorprendida como su amiga.

\- **¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! -** Estiró su mano y tomó la del morocho - **¿Fueron al hospital? -**

 **\- Claro que sí, no estábamos dentro cuando pasó -** Dijo Luffy y se puso de pie - **Será mejor que nos demos prisa -**

 **\- Tiene razón -** Robin se acomodó en su lugar y se colocó los audífonos.

El morocho abandonó la camioneta a toda velocidad. Esa conversación había sido muy incómoda y sabría perfectamente que, cuando estuvieran a solas en su casa, la mujer le exigiría saber porque no le había dicho nada. Y él respondería con la receta médica... Desencadenando así una guerra infinita de culpas y culpables. Cuando la pelinaranja se situó a su lado comenzó a caminar. Tenían que ir en busca del carro que, horas antes, habían estacionado varias cuadras al sur. No querían que nadie supiera la relación que tenían con aquella camioneta. No querían lucir sospechosos.

Caminaron en silencio por las desiertas calles de Chicago. Tal y como el barrio de esa mañana, Nami sabía lo peligroso que podían ser esas cuadras. La única diferencia era que, de noche, daban más miedo. Se aferró al brazo del hombre para sentir su calor. El invierno, la soledad y el silencio no ayudaban. Si no fuera porque ellos eran policías, jamás caminaría por ese ambiente. Mucho menos a esas horas.

En sumo silencio llegaron al coche negro, se subieron rápidamente y lo primero que hicieron fue encender la calefacción. Ambos se frotaron las manos para ganar calor. Pensar que si fueran dos personas normales, estarían en sus hogares. Ella cocinando algo delicioso y él posiblemente mirando un partido de soccer mientras corregía algunos exámenes. Comerían juntos todas los noches, como una pareja normal, y se irían a dormir temprano para poder continuar con su rutinaria vida. Pero no. Allí estaban, en uno de los barrios más abandonados de Chicago, esperando la orden para poder tomar un prostíbulo y liberar a todas las niñas que yacían cautivas allí.

 **\- No dijiste nada del accidente -** Soltó la pelinaranja inesperadamente.

\- **No quería preocuparte, al fin y al cabo no me pasó nada -** No se giró a mirarla, continuó con la vista clavada en la oscuridad - **Además... Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y no quiero sumar más estrés -**

 **\- Y ahora me tratas de loca -** Murmuró y desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla.

\- **No te trato de loca -** Soltó un suspiro - **Con lo que te pasó, es normal que estés así -**

 **\- ¿Crees que lo hago para dar pena? -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** Se giró hacía ella, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir - **¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? -**

 **- _Oi, tortolos, dejen de pelear y prosigan con el plan -_** El quejido del peliverde a través de la radio del coche los dejó mudos.

El morocho respiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Fueron con el automóvil hasta la puerta de la casa donde, supuestamente, funcionaba el burdel. Tal y como en el anterior prostíbulo, un hombre alto y de traje, custodiaba la entrada a la casa. Luffy estacionó y luego de pensarlo dos veces, abandonó la calidez del carro. Nami hizo lo mismo, harían exactamente lo mismo que hacía varios días. Solo que esta vez, con mayor entusiasmo. La vez anterior todo había funcionado, y tendría que funcionar esta vez.

Subieron los pequeños escalones y contemplaron al hombre serios.

\- **Buenas noches -** El morocho intentó recordar los pasos de la vez anterior.

\- **Buenas noches -** El hombre contempló a la mujer de arriba a abajo - **Sólo hombres -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** La pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

\- **Solo pueden ingresar hombres -** La seriedad se apoderó de su rostro.

\- **Tengo dinero -** Enseñó el fajo de billetes que escondía entre sus harapos.

\- **Y yo tengo un arma -** El guardia metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó el revólver contra la tela, para que ambos pudieran ver que no metía - **¿Acaso te interesan las mujeres? -**

 **\- ¿Por qué no? -** Lo estaba desafiando y sabía que no era buena idea.

\- **Aquí no se aceptan homosexuales -** Gruñó.

\- **Bien -** Bufó. Además de no tener cordialidad, era intolerable. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego de contemplar al morocho, agregó - **Te espero en el auto, diviértete -**

Él asintió y la vio alejarse. Estaba solo. El extraño siguió con la mirada a la pelinaranja y luego de que ella se refugiara en el coche, le abrió la puerta. Luffy ingresó. Las luces eran mucho más opacas que en la anterior casa de citas. No había tantos hombres, sin embargo por el tamaño del lugar, parecía estar repleto de gente. Caminó entre los hombres quienes tiraban dinero en las pasarelas y esquivó varias mujeres que caminaban con poca ropa y bandejas llenas de tragos. El olor era nauseabundo. Humo, alcohol y drogas.

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso. Ya habían comenzado el plan de mal manera. Las cosas no se estaban dando como con Elisa. Alzó su mirada y entre la oscuridad, divisó la barra. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una de las sillas. Disimuladamente, volteó a ambos lados para poder ver si encontraba a Marina. No había rastros de ella. La música penetraba sus tímpanos generándole cierto dolor de cabeza.

\- **Nuevo por aquí -** Una mujer que, en comparación con el resto de las chicas estaba bastante vestida, apareció del otro lado de la barra.

\- **Pues si... -** Tartamudeó, no había espero que alguien le hablara tan pronto.

\- **Eres bastante joven ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Se sintió atacado ante esa pregunta. Debía inventar algo rápido.

\- **A decir verdad, ni yo se que hago aquí -** Soltó una sonrisa apenada - **Acabo de discutir con mi novia -**

 **\- Lo entiendo... -** La mujer soltó una carcajada - **¿Puedo ofrecerte algún trago? -** Al ver que el hombre contemplaba las botellas indeciso, agregó - **Te preparé algo único, algo que te haga olvidar esa discusión. Solo espera aquí -**

La mujer de cortos cabellos oscuros, desapareció. Aprovechó la paz para seguir ojeando el ambiente. Había decenas de mujeres y muchas eran menores de edad. Contempló que unos hombre le gritaban groserías a una chica que no paraba de hacer piruetas en un caño en medio de la pista de baile. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que esa niña apenas tenía 18 años? Se preguntó si estaría allí por propia voluntad o por obligación. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la respuesta, el enojo comenzaba a trepar por su pecho. Esa muchacha podría ser cualquiera, su hija, su novia, cualquiera. Bajó la mirada en el momento que un vaso fue puesto delante suyo.

\- **¿Qué es esto? -** Preguntó al notar el extraño color verde que tenía.

\- **Tiene cannabis -** Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

El morocho la contempló pasmado. ¿Acaso había algo de legal en aquel lugar? Aclaró su garganta y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó dos billetes y los tiró delante de la mujer. Pero ella rió, los tomó y se los devolvió con amabilidad.

\- **Yo invito -** Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo - **Pero solo porque eres muy guapo -**

Cuando volvió a irse, el hombre quedó estático. Se sentía suficiente incómodo como para escapar de allí, pero necesitaba encontrar a Marina. Desvió la mirada hacía la izquierda y luego hacía la derecha, no había señales de la loca de la barra. Podía estar tranquilo, al menos por ahora. Se acomodó hacía el otro lado, desde la barra tenía una amplia vista al salón. Podía ver a los hombres entregar su dinero de manera adicta, a la jóvenes modelar por la pasarela, y la chicas que iban y venían con diferentes bebidas.

Al notar que unos hombres raros lo miraban, tomó el vaso y dio un pequeño trago. Quería lucir natural, sin llamar la atención. Esa cosa era asquerosa.

\- **_Oi ¿Ves a Marina? -_** La voz de Nami invadió su oído.

El morocho hizo de cuenta que tosía para tapar su boca y poder hablar en forma de murmullo.

\- **No aun -**

 **- _Búscala, y Luffy... No vayas a beber eso... -_**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y automáticamente dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y alzó su mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a buscar a Marina? Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro del hombre que yacía a su lado.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -** La loca volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas, esta vez acarició su cuello con su dedo índice.

\- **No, no -** Volteó con brusquedad. Ese gesto le había dado un escalofrío - **Yo solo... quería... -**

 **\- Ah, ya veo -** Volvió a sonreír traviesamente - **¿Y bien? -** La mujer apoyó su cuerpo en la barra, de manera que sus pechos resaltaran más - **¿Qué es lo que buscas? -**

 **\- Algo... -** ¿Cómo decirlo? - **Menor de edad -**

 **\- Wow -** Soltó una risa egocéntrica - **Pareces un buen niño, pero eres bastante ilegal -** Al ver que el morocho desviaba la mirada, acarició su mejilla - **Me gusta eso en los hombres, es una pena que ya haya cumplido 28 -**

Se enderezó y caminó hasta la esquina derecha de la barra. Tomó a la niña que servía tragos a dos viejos y la atrajo hacía él.

\- **¿Qué te parece? -** La joven apenas tenía vestimenta - **Ella es Lulu, tiene 14 -**

¡¿14 AÑOS?! Intentó controlar la expresión en su rostro.

\- **En realidad, buscaba algo de 16 -**

\- **Mmm... Entiendo, joven pero no tanto -** La mujer empujó a la niña quien volvió a su trabajo sin decir nada, claramente no se encontraba en sus cabales - **Ya sé -** Alzó la mirada y cuando divisó a su presa, gritó - **Estrella, ven aquí ahora -**

El hombre volteó, esperando que Estrella fuese el nombre clave de Marina. Pero cuando la divisó, se decepcionó. Ella no era Marina. Respiró profundamente. ¿Qué haría Nami en una situación así? Se giró hacía la mujer de la barra y la contempló fijamente.

\- **¿No hay otra? -**

\- **¿De 16? -** Estaba completamente sorprendida - **Bueno... Está Tini pero está en servicio arriba, creo que tiene para rato pero... Si quieres esperar puedo quedarme aquí contigo -** Estiró su brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la del joven - **O puedes elegir cualquier de las que estamos presentes -**

El hombre se puso de pie, violentamente.

\- **Oi ¿Sabes? Mejor si, quiero a ella -** Tomó la bola de billetes que cargaba en el pantalón y las dejó sobre la mesa.

\- **Bien, piso 1 habitación 4 -** Cada vez que guiñaba el ojo, el morocho sentía como un cuchillo le atravesaba la garganta - **A la derecha -** Y antes de que el hombre desapareciera, anexó - **Si necesitas algo, llámame -**

Tomó a la joven por el brazo y se encaminó escaleras arriba. El olor en el primer piso era peor. No solo se sentían todos los olores de abajo, se agregaba uno más. El olor a sexo barato. Atravesó el pasillo a gran velocidad, intentando ignorar los gritos y gemidos de las habitaciones continuas. Y cuando ingresó en el cuarto número cuatro, cerró la puerta con fuerza. La joven estaba sumamente drogada o alcoholizada, le costaba caminar y se reía de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando Luffy la soltó, cayó sobre la cama.

El morocho la contempló por unos segundos y luego se acercó a la ventana. Estaba tapada con papel negro, para que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasaba desde afuera. Era increíble cuantos lugares como esos podían existir en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago. Pensar que Nuevo México solo había un burdel por ciudad y todo el mundo sabía que allí ofrecían servicios. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, era saber que Marina se encontraba "brindando servicios". Tenía que buscar la manera de encontrarla.

\- **¿Vas a venir? -** La mujer acarició las sábanas sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- **Oi -** El hombre se sentó a su lado - **Escúchame ¿Cómo te llamas? -** Al notar que la mujer acariciaba su brazo con cariño, le quitó la mano - **Respóndeme -**

 **\- Estrellita -** Rió - **Como las estrellas -**

 **\- No hablo de ese nombre, me refiero a tu verdadero nombre -** Insistió serio.

\- **¿Mi verdadero nombre? -** Frunció el ceño confundida - **Oh, ya entiendo -** Sonrió - **No tienes el fetiche de los nombres lindos ¿Verdad? -** Volvió a reír y se enderezó. Se acercó y apoyó sus labios en la oreja - **Puedes decirme Megan, pero solo tú ¿De acuerdo? Es un secreto -**

 **\- Megan -** Repitió pensativo. ¿Había visto su cartel de desaparecida? - **¿De dónde eres Megan? -**

 **\- De Connecticut -** Se alejó del hombre súbitamente - **¿Acaso no vamos a hacer nada? -**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -** Exclamó y negó con la cabeza.

\- **Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer -** Soltó un quejido - **Si no tienes nada que pedir, me voy -**

La muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacía su cuerpo.

\- **¡Espera! -**

\- **¿Vas a pedirme algo? -** Ronroneó ilusamente.

\- **¿Conoces una tal Marina? -**

\- **¿Marina? -** La joven hizo memoria - **¿Hablas de Tini? -**

\- **Si, hablo de ella -** Tal y como sospechaba, esa tal Tini era Marina.

\- **La jefa dijo que está en servicio -** Alzó los hombros - **Si quieres estar con ella, tendrás que esperar -**

Soltó un bufido y la soltó. ¿Esperar? Apuró el paso y abandonó la habitación antes de que Megan pudiera hacerlo. No tenía elección, iría cuarto por cuarto hasta dar con Marina. Sabía que mucho lo insultarían y estaba seguro de que alguno hasta intentaría agredirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Una vez que Marina fuera confirmada allí dentro, la policía proseguiría a tomar el lugar. Si no era Marina... Tomarían el lugar igual, pero ellos tendrían que retirarse y dejar que otro investigador tomara cartas en el asunto.

Caminó hasta la puerta número tres, el calor del lugar hizo que comenzara a sudar. Tomó la perilla y respiró. Solo vería lo justo y lo necesario. Deseaba no encontrarse con nada desagradable. Abrió la puerta y al ver que la mujer había pasado sus 30 años, la cerró. Haría de cuenta que no vio nada, sería lo mejor para su perturbada mente. Caminó hasta la puerta dos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, oyó ciertas voces.

\- **Se lo digo enserio Jefa -** Sintió la desesperación en su tono.

\- **¿Cien por-ciento segura Mia? -** Esa voz la conocía bastante bien, era la loca y depravada de la barra.

El morocho se acercó a la habitación que tenía un enorme 1 en la puerta. Apoyó la oreja con sumo cuidado de que ésta no se abriera.

\- **Demasiado -**

\- **¿En qué habitación está? -**

\- **La siete -** El morocho alzó la vista y buscó el número 7 con la mirada.

\- **¿Quién estaba con ella? -**

\- **No lo sé, dejó el burdel antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo -**

Algo no andaba bien. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo nuevamente. Necesitaba encontrar el número 7. Pasó junto a la habitación donde había estado con Megan y continuó ascendiendo en los números. Siguió de largo cuando vio el 5 y atravesó todo el pasillo hasta llegar al tan esperado número siete. Intentó verificar que la habitación estuviera vacía, pero al no escuchar ruidos. Apoyó la mano en la perilla y respiró profundamente.

\- **Oi, no puedes entrar ahí -** La voz de la mujer de la barra lo hizo voltear hacía el pasillo.

Y por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Ingresó en la habitación y dio tres pasos hasta poder ver el horror. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando divisó a Marina en el colchón. La joven estaba atada de manos a la cama, sus ojos yacían petrificados en el techo, sus labios apretados con fuerza y su piel completamente pálida. En su brazo, una jeringa todavía yacía incrustada.

Cuando la jefa ingresó, soltó un grito de horror.

\- **_¿Qué está pasando? -_**

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó, el hombre corrió hacía la joven y le quitó la aguja. Tocó su pulso y no sintió nada. Rápidamente la enderezó y comenzó a presionar su pecho. Tres veces y respiración, otras tres veces y respiración.

\- **¡Llama una ambulancia ahora! -** Exclamó - **¡Nami, dile que se den prisa! -**

 **(...)**

Habían pasado toda la noche en ese hospital. Las paredes blancas y el frío de los pasillos solo aumentaba en nivel de incertidumbre. Habían logrado tomar el prostíbulo, la policía había hecho un buen trabajo. Y la ambulancia había llegado a los dos minutos. Las mujeres habían sido liberadas y trasladadas para realizarles todos los exámenes necesarios. Habían limpiado las sustancias de su sangre y habían llamado a todos los padres o parientes para que confirmaran las identidades y llevarán a sus pequeñas a sus hogares.

Nami yacía sentada en la sala de espera, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. El parte médico ya había determinado la muerte de Marina, ahora solo había que esperar a la autopsia, pero ella no había querido abandonar el hospital. Algo en su interior le obligó a quedarse allí. Claro que Luffy se había quedado con ella, no iba a dejar que afrontara algo como eso sola. Durante toda la noche bebieron café, pero ninguno de los dos habló. El impacto había sido demasiado para ambos. Para el morocho por el hecho de descubrirlo con sus propios ojos, para la pelinaranja porque la vida de esas niñas estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

La chica llamada Megan apareció caminando con un delantal blanco, resguardada por sus padres. Tanto su madre como su padre habían abordado el primer vuelo a Illinois ante la primer llamada de la policía. A las tres horas, ya se encontraban en el hospital. Esperando por su pequeña. Al parecer, Megan había desaparecido de su barrio cuando apenas tenía 13 años. Luego de tantos años, sus padres la habían dado por muerte y ahora... Luego de tres agobiantes años, habían encontrado a su pequeña viva.

Al notar que la chica se acercaba, Luffy se puso de pie.

\- **Megan -** La contempló a los ojos. Sin drogas en su cuerpo lucía mucho más vulnerable, mucho más pequeña - **¿Estás bien? -**

 **\- Eras un oficial de la policía ¿Verdad? -** Murmuró en voz baja.

\- **Si, lamento haberte asustado -** Comentó con sinceridad.

Inesperadamente, la muchacha se tiró a sus brazos.

\- **Gracias -** Sollozó mientras se aferraba al hombre - **En verdad, gracias -**

Soltó una mueca de felicidad. Al menos alguien volvería a su hogar. La abrazó con fuerza.

\- **No tienes nada que agradecer -** Cuando la joven se separó de su cuerpo, añadió - **Hazle caso a tus padres -** Ella asintió - **Y la próxima, no tengas miedo de hablar -**

El morocho alzó su mirada a sus padres y les regaló una sonrisa.

\- **Jamás terminaremos de agradecértelo -** Dijo su padre, un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos cansados y rostro curtido.

\- **Éste ha sido el mejor agradecimiento -** Era la mejor parte de ser policía, la felicidad y el agradecimiento de la gente - **Cuiden de su pequeña -**

Pese a que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, la pelinaranja escuchó todo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eran los únicos que hablaban a esas horas en una sala de hospital. Respiró profundamente y deseo que esos fueran los padres de Marina. Ojala pudieran volver a abrazar a su pequeña hija. Cuando el morocho se sentó a su lado, desvió la mirada. Si hubiesen dado con Ross antes, Marina posiblemente estuviera viva. Habían sido muy lentas, demasiado.

Cuando la puerta de la morgue se abrió, se puso de pie. Los padres de Marina yacían de pie frente al doctor. Nami caminó sin detenerse, ella también quería escuchar. Ella también quería ser parte de eso. Se arrimó lo suficiente y posó sus ojos en el médico.

\- **Exceso de heroína -** Determinó mientras leía el acta.

Los padres se abrazaron mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Habían perdido a su bebé, y eso era lo peor que se les podía hacer a unos padres. La mujer comenzó a respirar con violencia. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan maldita en ese mundo? Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, se arrimó a la pareja.

\- **En verdad, lo lamento -** Susurró - **Lo lamento tanto -**

Y antes de que pudieran responder, se alejó. Caminó dando pasos inseguros, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared más cercana para no caer. No podía ser verdad, tenía que convencerse de que era una mentira.

\- **Oi -** El morocho la tomó de la cintura - **¿Estás bien? -**

 **\- Quiero ir a casa... -** Murmuró.

\- **De acuerdo -**

El hombre la guió hasta la patrulla que les pertenecía a las mujeres. La sentó en el asiento del acompañante, le colocó el cinturón y se subió del otro lado. Arrancó. El viaje fue bastante rápido, dada la hora, no había mucha gente en la calle. Una vez en su departamento, la ayudó a bajar y la sostuvo mientras subían hasta el piso correspondiente.

Al ingresar, la mujer fue directamente a la cama y se tiró allí a llorar.

Sabía que era en vano molestarla, así que prefirió dejarla descargar su angustia en paz. El morocho se sentó en los sillones y allí se quedó dormido.

 **(...)**

Era un día horrible, la nieve no paraba de caer y el sol no había sido visible desde la mañana pasada. El tráfico estaba igual que siempre en Chicago, y los bocinazos y quejidos de la gente se hacían oír en cada esquina.

\- **¿Cómo está Nami? -** Preguntó el peliverde cuando un semáforo los detuvo.

\- **Lloró toda la noche, cuando me fui estaba dormida -** Dijo después de soltar un suspiro - **En verdad creía que las encontraría con vida -**

 **\- ¿Y quién no? -**

Avanzaron lentamente hasta llegar al edificio. El día anterior en la aduana no habían tenido suerte, pero si podían sacar más información sabrían la verdadera razón por la que habían decidido no realizar el traslado al puerto. Ingresaron como siempre, por la puerta de servicio. Se vistieron de hombres de limpieza y subieron hasta el piso 10. Caminaron a través del lujoso pasillo y cuando llegaron al departamento J, notaron que había un cartel que decía "Se alquila".

Intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos.

\- **¿Qué significa esto? -** Soltó Zoro mientras la frustración trepaba por su espalda.

\- **Oi -** Luffy divisó un vecino que justo salía de su hogar para realizar su jornada laboral - **¿Ha sucedido algo? -** Apuntó el departamento J con la escoba.

\- **Se han mudado ayer por la noche -** El hombre alzó los hombros indiferente - **Parecían tener prisa -**

 **\- ¡Maldición! -** El peliverde arrojó el trapo al piso - **Haciendo el ridículo para nada -**

 **(...)**

La nieve no había dejado de caer en todo el día. El frío era atroz pero ellos se encontraban refugiados en el departamento de la morocha. Era curioso saber que, desde hacía varias noches, el peliverde se había instalado en hogar de Robin. Y pese a que ella había notado ese extraño cambio de actitud, no dijo nada. Lo que menos quería era avergonzarlo y lograr que fuera para siempre.

Le alcanzó la cerveza y se sentó en su sillón, junto a él.

\- **Ah sido un día largo -** Zoro soltó un quejido. Largo y ridículo.

\- **Ni me digas, Nami ni se mostró en la oficina -**

\- **Era de esperar -** El hombre apoyó la lata en la mesa ratona y contempló la televisión - **Se quedaron hasta tarde en el hospital -**

La puerta los interrumpió. La mujer contempló al peliverde con el rostro fruncido. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche? Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.

\- **¿Luffy? -**

 **\- ¡Robin! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! -** Parecía agitado.

Apenas estaba abrigado y su piel estaba congelada, en su mano cargaba un dvd. Ingresó de manera nervioso pero al divisar a su compañero, quedó estático.

\- **¿Zoro? -** Preguntó.

\- **¿Qué quieres? -** Gruñó molesto.

\- **Escuchen, se que es una locura -** Alzó el dvd - **Pero Nami se ha ido -**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad lamento haberme tomado mi tiempo. Prometo continuar con este fic en tiempo y forma, y dado a que las vacaciones se acercan, pronto podré dedicarme más tiempo a escribir.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. VII

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí en mi país hace demasiado calor... Espero que ustedes estén pasando un diciembre nevado... Como lo necesito...**

 **Quería desearles feliz navidad (Un poco atrasado...cof... cof...) Pero en sí, tengan unas felices fiestas rodeados de las personas que aman, y deseo que tengan un grandioso 2018.**

 **También, quería agradecerle los comentarios a guest y a Solitario196.**

* * *

Era una locura, lo sabía. Sonaba como un completo loco. No había razones suficientes para que la pelinaranja abandonara el hogar, al menos no que Zoro o Robin pudieran imaginar. La mujer cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y caminó hacía el morocho con la intención de calmar su exaltación. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y habló con tono dulce:

\- **¿Qué es eso? -** Señaló el dvd.

\- **Lo dejó sobre la cama -** Comentó Luffy mientras se lo enseñaba.

La morocha lo tomó con sumo cuidado y se acercó a su reproductora. Si Nami había dejado eso sobre la cama, era porque quería cerciorarse de que, pese a su ausencia, todo estaría bien. La imagen apareció en la televisión proyectada como un viejo fantasma. Efectivamente, la cinta había sido grabada en la casa que ambos compartían desde su mudanza a Chicago, más específicamente en el salón. La joven encendió la grabadora y se dejó caer en sillón.

Lucía cansada, como si estuviese dándole vueltas al asunto por horas. También era notorio que había estado llorando por un largo período de tiempo, tenía los ojos hinchados y las ojeras pronunciadas.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

 _ **\- Lamento no tener el coraje de decírtelo en la cara, sé que si lo hago, no me dejarás ir -**_ Comenzó mientras desviaba la mirada hacía la ventanilla - _**Por eso aprovecharé que estás trabajando para irme. No es nada personal, solo estoy confundida. Yo... -**_ Su voz se acongojó por unos segundos **-** _ **Pensé que encontraría a Marina a tiempo, pero mi lentitud costó la vida de esa pobre niña. Por eso he decidido dejar el caso... Robin, en verdad lo siento, pero tendrás que seguir tu sola -**_ Se pasó una mano por el cabello para poder acomodar sus largos bucles anaranjados - _**He hablado con mi madre, iré unas semanas a su casa para poder alejarme de todo esto... Será lo mejor -**_ Respiró lentamente y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar fijamente un punto **-** _ **Y en cuanto a lo nuestro Luffy... Lo mejor es dejarlo aquí. No solo quiero pensar en mi vida profesional, también tengo que pensar sobre lo que quiero a partir de ahora. Por eso... Te doy la libertad de salgas con quien quieras, aprovecha la juventud para conocer y salir con otras mujeres, te lo mereces -**_ Se secó una lágrima que escapó de su ojo derecho - _**Y por favor, no intentes buscarme. Quiero estar sola. Al menos por ahora -**_

La grabación terminaba con ella poniéndose de pie y apagando la cámara.

Al ponerse negra la imagen, los ojos de la morocha estaban completamente abiertos. No podía creer lo que había visto, lo que había escuchado. Jamás pensó que vería a su compañera tan afligida por un caso. Incluso, cuando había sido su propia desaparición, había logrado controlarse mejor. Desvió la mirada hacía el peliverde quien ya había clavado sus ojos en ella.

\- **En verdad, no se que decir -** Comentó Robin.

\- **¿Qué vamos a hacer? -** El morocho parecía estar completamente afectado por ese vídeo - **Yo no quiero salir con nadie, necesito buscarla -**

 **\- Espera, espera, espera -** Zoro se puso de pie y frunció el ceño - **Acaba de decirte que no quiere que la busques -**

 **\- Pero ... -**

 **\- Déjala en paz -** Soltó un bufido - **Esta confundida, y es lógico -** Él también había quedado pasmado - **Entiendo tu punto, pero solo dale un tiempo. Irá a la casa de su madre, se replanteará su vida y luego veremos que pasa -**

 **\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras tanto? -** Por unos segundos, el peliverde notó como los ojos el hombre se ponían vidriosos.

\- **Esperar -** Comentó serio - **Si quieres salir con otras personas, hazlo -** Alzó los hombros - **Pero tienes que ser consciente de que debes aceptar la decisión que tome, sea cual sea -**

\- **Dejó su teléfono móvil -** Luffy metió la mano en su bolsillo y se lo enseñó - **Ni siquiera puedo saber si llegó bien a Nuevo México -**

 **\- Escucha -** El peliverde clavó su mirada en él - **Tengo un contacto en el aeropuerto la central aérea de Chicago, averiguaré que vuelo tomo, a que hora llega para que puedas hacer una llamada -** Al ver que una diminuta sonrisa asomaba el rostro de su compañero - **Pero solo una, y para confirmar que llegó bien -**

 **\- ¡Claro que sí! -** Solía motivarse con facilidad.

\- **La cena ya está lista -** Robin, quien durante toda esa conversación se había acercado al horno, quitó la carne asada - **¿Quieres quedarte a comer? -**

 **(...)**

Se quedó a dormir en su departamento. Luego de ver el estado anímico en el que el morocho se encontraba, tanto Zoro como Robin decidieron ofrecerle quedarse. Era mejor mantenerlo controlado, de otra manera saldría en busca de la pelinaranja apenas llegara a su casa. Y pese a que era extraño y complicado, querían respetar la decisión que Nami había tomado al dejarles esa grabación.

La morocha despertó cuando la alarma sonó, la apagó y tal y como todas las mañana, se dispuso a preparar café. Era extraño tener tantos hombres en la casa, después de todo, luego de escapar de las garras de Mr. 0 había vivido sola. Desvió la mirada hacía el sofá donde el morocho había pasado la noche. Estaba destapado, no le sorprendía. Era incómodo hasta en sus sueños. Lo vio murmurar algo y soltó una sonrisa.

Cuando la cafetera estuvo lista, sirvió una taza y dio un sorbo. Posó sus ojos en el dvd que yacían en la pequeña mesa ratona, era increíble que su amiga hubiera tomado una decisión como esa. Pero, en cierto punto, era defendible. Solo esperaba que esos días en casa de su madre la ayudaran para replantearse la situación, pero rogaba porque no abandonara al joven. Sabía cuan importante era él para ella, y viceversa. Al escuchar fuertes pasos, desvió sus claros ojos hacía la puerta de su habitación. Zoro apareció rascándose la nuca. En lo poco que llevaba despierto, había ido al baño y peinado sus cortos cabellos para que no parecieran un arbusto de jardín. La idea le dio gracia, pero reprimió la risa para no molestarlo. No quería ofenderlo y ahuyentarlo.

\- **¿Sigue dormido? -** Murmuró luego de soltar un bostezo - **Por cierto, deberías bajarle el volumen a tu alarma -**

 **\- ¿Y dejar que te quedes dormido? -** Sirvió otra taza de café y se la tendió - **No lo creo -**

El peliverde soltó un quejido y dio un largo sorbo.

\- **Tenemos mucho que hacer -** Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en su compañero - **No tengo tiempo para esto -**

Robin dejó su taza en la mesada y avanzó hacía el joven morocho. Si había algo de verdad en sus palabras, era en el hecho que no podían detenerse ahora que estaban pisandole los talones a aquellos malditos. Sabían que sus casos estaban conectados, la palabra Joker lo decía todo, pero si los dejaban escapar ahora... Nunca los atraparían. Se arrimó junto a Luffy y comenzó a sacudirlo con cuidado.

\- **No... -** Murmuró entre sueños - **Quiero... -** Soltó un ronquido y se rascó la barriga.

\- **Oi, Luffy -** Le susurró al oído.

 **\- Déjamelo a mí -** Frunció el ceño y se acercó.

Pero antes de que el peliverde pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el cuerpo del morocho se sacudió con fuerza.

\- **¡Nami! -**

El hombre se levantó y abrazó lo primero que encontró. Y para disgusto del peliverde, fue el cuerpo de la mujer. El rostro del morocho yacía apoyado en el corazón de la morocha, haciendo presión.

\- **¿Eh? -** Al notar que no se trataba del mismo olor que poseía la pelinaranja, abrió los ojos con velocidad - **¿Dónde estoy? -**

 **\- Voy... voy a matarte -** Zoro lo tomó por la remera y jaló de él para que se alejara - **¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! -**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? -** Preguntó Luffy confundido.

\- **Tranquilo, solo estaba soñando -** Robin soltó una diminuta carcajada y apoyó su mano en el hombro del peliverde.

\- **Oi, Robin ¿Tienes algo para desayunar? -**

 **(...)**

Robin ingresó en la sala de interrogatorios. Los días anteriores habían sido duros y desalentadores, pero se había prometido dar con la última niña. Por su amiga. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y contempló a Ross. El hombre parecía tener la misma expresión simple y aburrida del día que lo fueron a buscar a la casa.

\- **Creí que eran dos -** Comentó luego de unos segundos.

\- **Eso no es de tu incumbencia -** La mujer notó que tenía las manos esposadas - **¿Y bien? -** Abrió una pequeña libreta y apoyó la punta de la pluma con delicadeza - **Necesito que me cuentes de Bellamy -**

 **\- ¿De Bellamy? -** Repitió confundido - **Solo somos amigos -**

 **\- Anda, vamos -** Jugueteó con el lapicero - **¿No esperaras que el juez reduzca la pena por eso, verdad? -** Sonrió - **Necesito saber más que eso, y como ambos son amigos, sé que tendrás cosas muy interesantes por contar -**

 **\- Lo conozco hace tres años -** Dijo después de soltar un bufido - **Fue Sarkies quien me lo presentó -** Hizo sonar sus dedos, uno por uno - **Honestamente, no se mucho de él. Nos juntamos todos los fines de semana a tomar cerveza, tragos, ir a bailar y salir con mujeres, nada más -**

 **\- Sabías lo de los burdeles ¿Verdad? -** Preguntó hincando una ceja.

\- **Sabía que los frecuentaba, también que tenía gente conocida allí dentro -** Bajó la mirada y la situó en los escritos de Robin - **Pero no creí que él fuera quien traficara chicas a esos lugares -** Cientos de recuerdos venían a su mente - **Ahora que lo pienso, él siempre atrae mujeres. Varias. Y suele elegir la más bonita para él mismo. No los se... -**

 **\- ¿Sabes donde vive? -**

\- **¿Bellamy? Querrás preguntar donde no vive. Ese cabrón se muda todo el tiempo -** Frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria - **La última vez que hablamos del tema, me dijo que estaba viviendo en una pequeña casa sobre la avenida 134h en Riverdale -**

Robin anotó ese dato con rapidez.

\- **Pero nadie te garantiza que este allí todavía -** Añadió Ross.

 **(...)**

Había costado mucho sacar a Luffy de la cama, lograr que se vista y subirlo al coche sin que preguntara por Nami. Entendía la situación en la que se encontraba, pero tenía que ser un poco realista. Dejar la situación de lado y enfocarse en lo que era importante: Encontrar a esos malditos y encerrarlos. Zoro había llegado esa mañana a la oficina y miles de papeles habían caído sobre sus escritorios. Testimonios, datos precisos de la marca ilegal Joker y hasta encontró la maldita orden del maldito juez para ingresar al departamento. Tarde, pensó. Soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a leer uno por uno. Al alzar su mirada, distinguió que el morocho contemplaba una foto donde él y la pelinaranja yacían sobre uno de los edificios más altos de Chicago, sonriendo.

Notó que en sus manos tenía la pequeña caja que había comprado, el anillo probablemente descasaba dentro. Tiró la cabeza hacía atrás y le pidió al Dios por paciencia. Ni siquiera creía en Dios. Rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Le sacó la alianza de las manos y la guardó en un cajón.

\- **¿No crees que deberías aprovechar este momento para salir con alguien más? -** Al notar que los ojos del morocho se posaban serios en él, añadió - **Tómalo como una despedida de soltero. Conoce nueva gente, disfruta de la vida mientras puedas. Una vez que ella se coloque ese anillo no podrás -**

 **\- ¿Quién dice que va a colocárselo? -** Estaba desmotivado, podía sentirlo en su voz.

\- **Oi, no digas esas cosas -** Añadió - **Dale tiempo, ella también necesita pensar en otros asuntos y quizás salga con algún otro hombre -** Supo que había cometido un error cuando el rostro del joven se estrelló contra la mesada - **Espera... No quise decir... -** ¡Maldición! ¡¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un psicólogo? - **Iré a buscar algo -**

Necesitaba aire. Todas esas situaciones lo ponían nervioso. No sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, mucho menos que decir. Caminó hasta una pequeña mesa en el salón principal de la estación de policías y tomó una porción de tarta que había para que los comisarios desayunaran. Esperaba que la comida alentara el ánimo de su amigo.

\- **¿Es cierto que Nami se fue y lo dejó? -**

Frunció el ceño y volteó sorprendido ante la pregunta. Esa cuestión no era la incumbencia de nadie. Sin embargo, cuando divisó a Alvida de pie a su lado, quedó mudo. Todo el mundo allí dentro, sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de esa mujer con el morocho. Lo habían sabido desde el primer día que ambos atravesaron esa estación. Aun así, estaba claro que el hombre no tenía la más mínima intención en relacionarse con ella... Aunque ahora...

Zoro la contempló de arriba a abajo. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con largos cabellos oscuros y ondulados. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un extraño color verde petróleo. Quizás no era la mejor opción, pero no le ocurría otra cosa por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Luffy contempló la fotografía. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, tampoco terminaba de asimilar como Nami había tirado todo por la borda. Había sido un golpe duro, lo sabía, pero... ¿Acaso eso justificaba irse? ¿Así? ¿Sin nada más que decir? Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el momento de esa fotografía. Pensar que hacía poco tiempo eran tan felices. Ni siquiera había podido cumplir su sueño de llevarla a Nueva York.

La puerta se abrió, y su compañero volvió a entrar. Zoro caminó decidido y dejó caer la tarta en su mesa.

\- **Come, tenemos que ir a hablar con Fujitora -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Estaba claro que no se sentía bien, ignoró la comida por completo y se puso de pie.

\- **Acaba de explotar el departamento -**

 **(...)**

Los bomberos había llegado cual relámpagos. Para cuando Luffy y Zoro llegaron, el fuego ya casi estaba extinto. La gente de la ciudad se había detenido para poder admirar el horror. Los inquilinos del edificio habían sido desalojados en cuando las primeras alarmas sonaron. Un humo gris salía por las ventanas del piso 10, justo donde el departamento J estaba ubicado.

\- **Oí una explosión -** Oyeron a uno de los vecinos decir.

Caminaron con el paso firme y atravesaron el vallado de la policía. El caos y la curiosidad se veía reflejado en los rostros de todos los presentes. Siguieron a un joven policía que los escoltó al interior. El olor a quemado era insoportable, y el humo todavía seguía presente en los largos pasillos del edificio. El suelo estaba húmedo a causa de los rociadores anti incendio, y tuvieron que subir por las escaleras dado a que los ascensores estaban clausurados por razones de seguridad.

Cuando llegaron al piso indicado, unos oficiales les permitieron la entrada. Todo era negro. Las alfombras, las paredes, algunos vidrios había explotado. Más que un accidente, parecía ser un incendio completamente provocado. Y ahora tendrían que esperar a que los bomberos hicieran toda su investigación, encontrar los focos, analizar las causas y realizar un informe. Ellos tendrían que leer ese informe y ver como maldición proseguirían. Ya no tenían más pistas. Todo llevaba a ese departamento, y ahora... Ni siquiera tenían eso.

Zoro cerró la mano en un puño. La orden había llegado tan tarde que todo los planes se habían echado a perder, y dudaba que los papeles se hubieran entregado el día del incendio por mera casualidad.

\- **Luffy... -** Murmuró - **Tenemos que volver al centro -**

El morocho asintió serio.

Las cosas no estaban yendo bien en el caso. En ese momento se encontraban igual que al principio, la única pista había sido arruinada.

Regresaron a gran velocidad. Era hora de afrontar a los superiores. Ambos caminaron decididos, se dirigieron al pabellón donde Fujitora tenía su banca y golpearon la puerta incansablemente hasta que el hombre abrió. Cuando los blancos ojos del líder de la policía de Chicago se posaron en ellos, ambos tuvieron un escalofrío.

\- **¿Se les ofrece algo? -**

 **\- Tenemos que hablar -** Zoro alzó la orden de allanamiento - **Creemos que los jueces son corruptos -**

 **\- ¿Jueces corruptos? -** El hombre alzó una ceja - **Esa es una acusación muy grabe, Roronoa -**

Aún así, se hizo aún lado y los dejó ingresar en su oficina. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y esperó a que los dos oficiales tomaran asiento.

\- **Aunque... -** Susurró - **No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo -**

Tanto el peliverde como el morocho, voltearon hacía él sorprendidos.

\- **Escuchen -** Caminó bordeando su escritorio y se sentó justo en frente de ellos - **Sé que ambos han resuelto casos muy importantes, el narcotraficante de Nuevo México, el secuestro de niñas en Utah -** Tragó saliva - **Pero esto no es tan simple -** Tomó los papeles que pertenecían al caso, siempre tenía copias de todo - **Yo también tengo la sospecha que alguien, incluso más poderoso, está detrás de esto -**

 **\- ¿Y qué hacemos al respecto? -** Zoro frunció el ceño.

\- **Cuando algo como esto sucede, usualmente hay dos caminos -** El hombre se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla - **El camino que elige la mayoría: Dejar el caso en manos de otra persona; o continuar -** Una pequeña pausa dejó a los dos jóvenes pensativos - **Ustedes son jóvenes, tienen un largo futuro con aquellas personas que aman, victorias, derrotas, en fin... Una vida -** Alzó su mirada con determinación - **En casos como estos, nada está garantizado. Ni siquiera que vuelvan a sus hogares al final de día... La pregunta es: ¿Aceptan continuar? -**

 **\- ¡Claro que sí! -** Exclamó el morocho mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

La velocidad de su afirmación, sorprendió hasta a su compañero. Cuando el peliverde desvió la vista hacía él, notó aquella mirada. La mirada que siempre había admirado de Luffy, determinación, valentía y voluntad. Algo que, en un policía de sus características, era muy importante.

\- **¿Y tú? -** Fujitora posó sus ojos en Zoro.

\- **Tampoco tengo nada que perder -**

 **\- Bien... -** El hombre se puso de pie - **No quiero quitarles más tiempo -**

 **(...)**

Robin contempló su reloj. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de visitar la casa que supuestamente pertenecía a Bellamy. Apoyó todos los papeles que habían llegado a último momento, y se dispuso a salir. La noche ya había caído sobre Chicago, en invierno los días eran mucho más cortos. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su coche, iría a hacer una inspección rápida. Solo vería si el hombre se encontraba allí, a juzgar por la hora, era posible que estuviera en su casa. Posiblemente acababa de llegar de su trabajo, y se preparaba para su trabajo ilícito.

\- **¿Robin? -** Al oír que alguien la llamaba, volteó sorprendida.

\- **Sanji ¿Cómo has estado? -** Sonrió.

\- **He hablado con mi jefe en Detroit -** Comentó serio - **Voy a ayudarlas con este caso -**

La morocha levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- **¿Y cuál es la razón? -** Preguntó mientras incrustaba la llave en la puerta del vehículo y giraba con fuerza.

\- **Quedé atrapado en el momento que encontré ese viejo auto -** Sonaba sincero.

\- **Bien, sube -** Soltó e ingresó dentro de su carro - **Vamos a visitar a un sospechoso -**

El rubio soltó una sonrisa y se apresuró a subirse del lado del acompañante. Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera arrancar, algo le llamó la atención.

\- **¿Dónde está Nami? -**

 **\- Ella...** \- ¿Cómo decirlo? - **El caso le afectó un poco, fue a visitar a su madre en Nuevo México -** Al presentir el silencio del hombre, añadió - **Estará bien, tengo que terminar esto por ella -**

Robin encendió el motor y avanzó a gran velocidad.

\- **Bellamy -** Soltó - **Tiene 26 años, vive Riverdale -** Sus ojos estaban posados en el pavimento, pero su mente vagaba por el informe que Fujitora le había hecho llegar esa tarde luego del interrogatorio - **De día trabaja en una tienda de electrónicos, de noche se dedica a visitar discotecas en busca de jóvenes que pueda vender a burdeles de la zona -**

 **\- Ese maldito... -** Los ojos del rubio se posaron en los edificios de las calles de Chicago.

Fue un viaje largo, de aproximadamente media hora. Después de todo, tuvieron que atravesar media ciudad, a través de la autopista Ford Fwy. Pero cuando por fin lograron llegar a casa que Ross había marcado, Robin aminoró la velocidad.

Lo mejor era no estacionarse frente a la casa, si el hombre veía el auto policial, huiría. No querían eso.

Ambos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar en el silencio de la noche. Sabían que la zona no era la más segura, ni siquiera había luz en la calle y los árboles tapaban los terrenos vacíos del área. Algo completamente aterrador. Si no fuera porque ambos llevaban sus armas reglamentarias, la mujer jamás hubiese bajado de su coche.

La casa estaba completamente oscura, ni siquiera había una luz. Robin se adelantó y sacó su pequeña linterna, siempre venía bien para casos como esos. Subió los escalones de la fachada y se asomó por la ventana. La casa era pequeña y no parecía vivir otra persona que no fuese el acusado. Al notar que no podía distinguir si había alguien o no, volvió a la puerta. Dio tres golpes, y notó que la entrada estaba abierta.

\- **Con permiso -** Gritó para luego poner una mano en la madera y abrirla de par en par.

Sanji tomó su linterna y alumbró la entrada. La pequeña sala tenía un sillón cuyo cuero estaba dañado, y una televisión vieja. Al notar que no había señales de vida, se adentró. Atravesaron el salón hasta llegar a la cocina. Era un desastre. La mujer se llevó la mano a la nariz y evitó que el desagradable olor ingresara en su cuerpo. Era completamente desagradable. Los platos no eran lavados con frecuencia, y las cajas y latas de comida estaban esparcidos por toda la mesada. Al sentir el foco de luz, las cucarachas se escabulleron lejos de los intrusos. Incluso el basurero rebalsaba.

\- **Esta no es manera de tener una cocina -** Murmuró el rubio mientras se adelantaba para abrir el refrigerado.

Latas y latas de cerveza, alguna que otra comida envasada y algo que parecía ser una lechuga podrida. Cerró la puerta y se giró al notar que Robin ingresaba al dormitorio. La siguió de cerca, tenían que estar alertas en todo momento.

La habitación no estaba del desastre. Ni siquiera tenía cama, solo había un colchón tirado en el suelo. Un velador conectado a la pared y varias jeringas desparramadas por el piso. La mujer se agachó y contempló que alguna tenían restos de droga dentro.

\- **Parece que suele tener compañía seguido -** El rubio señaló los preservativos que decoraban el suelo, no cabía duda que estaban usados.

\- **Esto es peor de lo que esperaba -** Susurró mientras alzaba la vista.

\- **No hay nadie aquí -** Sanji se giró y abandonó la habitación - **Quizás sabía que veníamos -**

 **\- Es muy posible -** Recordó la bomba en el auto de Zoro y Luffy.

De alguna manera, se enteraban de las cosas. Abandonaron la casa y volvieron al auto. No era casualidad que el vehículo hubiera explotado cuando estaban intentando localizar sus armas, alguien tenía que haber hablado. Alguien desde el interior de la jefatura.

\- **Es una noche fría -** Comentó Sanji mientras frotaba sus manos - **Al menos no ha nevado -**

 **\- Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer, Bellamy sigue sin aparecer... -** No podía creer que se había escapado tan fácil.

\- **Deberíamos volver mañana ¿No crees? -** Cuando notó que los claros ojos de la mujer se posaban en él, continuó - **No parecía haberse ido. Sus cervezas seguían en la heladera, también vi algo de ropa -**

\- **Tienes razón... -** El pánico no la había dejado pensar con claridad, Sanji tenía razón - **Se me apetece un café -**

Condujo hasta su departamento. Necesitaban sentarse, beber algo caliente y pensar. En verdad había esperado encontrar a Bellamy esa noche. Mientras ese tipo siguiera libre, una mujer más seguía indefensa, a punto de ser secuestrada.

Estacionó y subieron por el pequeño ascensor. Una vez en su piso, ambos caminaron por el pasillo e ingresaron en el pequeño departamento de la morocha.

\- **Llegas tarde -** Fue lo primero que oyó.

Zoro estaba sentado en el sofá, con el control remoto en la mano. Pero sus ojos no estaban posado en el televisor, estaban posados en ella.

\- **Son las nueve de la noche -** Gruñó, pero al detectar al rubio a su lado, se puso de pie - **¡¿Quién demonios es él?! -**

 **\- Soy Vinsmoke Sanji, teniente en Detroit -** Comentó mientras se acercaba con el fin de saludarlo.

\- **No me importa eso -** El peliverde esquivó la mano del hombre y se acercó a Robin con el ceño fruncido - **Tengo malas noticias, Nami no abordó ningún avión -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** Soltó la mujer mientras sus claros ojos se abrían como platos.

\- **Lo que acabas de escuchar -** Soltó un bufido - **No hay registros de que haya abordado un avión, ni a Nuevo México, ni a ningún otro aeropuerto -**

\- **¿Crees que haya tomado un micro? -**

\- **Es casi un día de viaje -** ¿Acaso era capas de viajar veinte horas, cuando podía tomar un vuelo de tres horas?

\- **Quizás no tenía dinero suficiente -** El rubio, quien había quedado demasiado cabreado por la actitud del hombre, se acercó lentamente.

\- **Puede ser... -** Zoro alzó sus ojos - **He estado pensando en no decirle a Luffy, al menos por el momento. No quiero distraerlo ahora que estamos en un momento tan crucial del caso -**

 **\- Bien -** Robin se acercó a la cafetera, necesitaba un trago de aquel amargo sabor con urgencia - **Por la mañana intentaré contactarme con ella -**

Aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de como. Volteó hacía Sanji y alzó una taza.

\- **¿Café? -**

 **(...)**

El día había sido tan, tan, tan, tan largo, que cuando había recordado que tenía hambre, todos los negocios que enviaban comida ya habían cerrado. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de notar que su estómago gruñía con recelo. No solo había despertado con el recordatorio de que Nami se había marchado, habían tenido que ir a la oficina, partir hacía el departamento incendiado, volver a hablar con Fujitora, y todo eso sin siquiera detenerse a pensar las posibilidades. El caso estaba perdido, Nami no estaba, y él era un inútil en la cocina. No había nada listo, tenía que preparar algo por sus propios medios. Era imposible. Se dejó caer en el sillón. Su vientre no paraba de quejarse. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera sabía abrir una maldita lata de atún.

El timbre sonó y sus oídos quedaron pasmados. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. ¡Nami! ¡Nami había vuelto!

Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el picaporte, al girarlo, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la emoción. Ese olor... La pelinaranja había vuelto y había traído comida consigo.

\- **¡Na...! -** Su expresión cambió completamente.

No era Nami. De hecho, no era nadie que esperara. Se trataba de aquella mujer que siempre le había echado el ojo en la jefatura. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre... Era algo con A... Alma... Anastasia... Amelia... No... No era ninguno de esos ¿O sí? La mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos petróleos, estaba vestida con total informalidad. Unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa que destacaba su figura, en sus manos cargaba una bandeja de vidrio con fideos y salsa de tomate y pollo. Algo que captó su atención completamente.

\- **Creí que como estabas solo, no tendrías nada para comer -** Murmuró mientras le enseñaba la comida.

\- **Yo... -** Ni siquiera sabía **que** decir.

\- **Anda, no seas tímido -** La mujer ingresó a la casa sin dudarlo dos veces - **Lo hice para ti -**

Apoyó la bandeja en la mesada y comenzó a buscar dos platos por toda la cocina. El morocho la contempló pasmado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De repente, esa mujer llegaba a su casa con una gloriosa comida... Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó lentamente.

\- **¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? -** No podía sacar los ojos de la comida.

\- **No quiero que pases hambre -** Comentó y le entregó el plato listo para ser devorado.

El morocho olió el festín por unos segundos y luego se dejó caer en la silla para engullir a gran velocidad. La joven se sentó justo en frente de Luffy y lo contempló con una gran sonrisa.

\- **Esto está delicioso -** Comentó con la boca completamente llena de comida.

\- **Me alegra que te gustara -** Al notar que ya había acabado, añadió - **¿Quieres más? -**

 **\- ¡Claro que sí! -**

Luego del tercer plato, su estómago se normalizo. Hacía tiempo que no comía pastas y en verdad habían estado apetitosas. Se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y soltó un gran y satisfactorio suspiro. Estaba lleno, agotado y el sueño había comenzado a jugarle en contra.

\- **Me alegro que te gustara -**

 **\- En verdad, gracias -** Sonrió - **Te has pasado -**

Al notar que la mujer se ponía de pie y comenzaba a lavar los platos, recordó que todavía no se acordaba del nombre. Se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a frotarse con energía. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saberlo... En algún lugar de aquel cerebro, se encontraba. A... A...

\- **¡Alvida! -** Exclamó.

\- **¿Sucede algo malo? -** La morocha volteó para contemplarlo.

\- **No, yo... -** ¿Por qué demonios había dichos el nombre en voz alta?

\- **Oh, maldición -** Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana - **Está nevando... ¿Cómo demonios volveré? -**

Luffy también se giró para poder contemplar el exterior. El día había aguantado sin nevadas, pero al parecer, la noche había sido demasiado para las nubes. Se giró hacía la mujer y notó la preocupación en su rostro. Tomó aire y, pese a que sabía que después se arrepentiría, dijo:

\- **¿Quieres quedarte? -**

 **(...)**

Luffy estaba de pie ante una gran puerta blanca que decía "Morgue". No entendía como había llegado allí, ni en que momento. No recordaba nada más hacía atrás. Frunció el ceño y estiró la mano, tomó la perilla y luego de dudarlo dos segundos, ingresó. Se suponía que la morgue de un hospital tendría que estar cerrada con traba. No cualquiera tenía el permiso de ir a vaguear entre los muertos, mucho menos si el cadáver había sido asesinado a sangre fría. La información se podía manipular y esa manera el acusado quedar absuelto.

Caminó entre varias camillas, todos tenían cadáveres. Lo sabía porque estaban tapados con una tela blanca que no le permitía ver los rostros. Sin embargo, las figuras humanas se hacían notar. Dio varios pasos, hasta llegó a la parte más oscura de la habitación. Allí, quedó helado. Escuchaba un llanto, uno muy profundo. Respiró profundamente y se apresuró a ir, no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, pero tenía que admitir que aquella escena era terrorífica.

Divisó la figura de una persona, llorando junto a uno de los cadáveres. Pero pese a que se arrimó a la camilla, la extraña figura no se percató de su presencia. Fue entonces cuando encendió la luz. Necesitaba saber quien era esa personas, que hacía llorando en un lugar como ese, a quien lloraba.

El cadáver era Marina. Jamás olvidaría ese rostro, lo tenía impregnado en la retina. Sus ojos seguían fijos y opacos como cuando la encontró esa noche en la habitación del burdel, sus labios estaban blancos y rígidos, sus muñecas tenían la marca de la atadura, y su brazo estaba lleno de pinchazos.

Un extraño sudor helado comenzó a caer por su espalda. Si esa era Marina... Desvió la mirada hacía la persona que estaba sentada.

\- **¡Na...! ¡Nami! -** Exclamó, pero la mujer ni siquiera reaccionó.

El morocho bordeó la camilla para poder sujetarla en sus manos. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese hospital? ¿Acaso había estado todo el día sentada allí, llorando? La tomó por los hombros y posó sus ojos en ella, parecía estar en otro planeta.

\- **Oi, escucha -** La sacudió con cuidado - **¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -**

Inesperadamente, los marrones ojos de la mujer se quitaron del cadáver y se posaron en él. El hombre quedó algo pasmado puesto que la expresión de la pelinaranja era completamente extraña. Jamás la había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera luego del secuestro en Utah hacía dos años.

\- **Oi... ¿Qué... sucede? -**

Su fuerza era extrañanamente increíble, de un solo tirón, Nami se soltó de sus manos. Al notar que su expresión cambiaba de triste a enojada, quedó helado. ¿Qué era toda esa locura?

\- **Te dije que no intentes buscarme, que quiero estar sola -** Soltó.

\- **Pero... -**

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su oración, la mujer se echó a correr. Esa reacción lo dejó completamente aturdido, sin embargo no iba a dejar que se escapara, no ahora que por fin la había encontrado. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras suyo, pero algo lo detuvo. Alguien había agarrado su brazo con fuerza y no le permitía correr. Al notar la pálida mano, giró y divisó que el cadáver estaba sentado en la camilla.

\- **¡¿Qué...?! -**

Abrió sus ojos con violencia. Estaba en su habitación, acostado en la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, afuera estaba nevando. Su corazón latía con fuerza, había sido todo un sueño. Incluso, pese al frío, estaba sudado. Su frente estaba completamente empapada. La imagen de Marina atravesó su mente. Más que un sueño... había sido una pesadilla.

Estaba de costado y podía sentir una extraña presión en el costado de su estómago. Cegado por el trauma, llevó la mano para poder ver de que se trataba y sintió una mano. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquel sector de su cuerpo, las uñas eran largas y estaban pintadas de rojo. Confundido, se dignó a voltear.

\- **Buenos días -**

El rostro de esa mujer estaba demasiado cerca al suyo. Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, se movió hacía atrás de una manera tan bruta que cayó de la cama. Sintió el color en su espalda, pero no le importó. Su respiración estaba más agitada. ¿Cómo se supone que había terminado ahí? ¡Él iba a dormir en el sillón! ¿Por qué estaba en la misma cama que ella?

\- **¿Cómo he...? -** Ni siquiera podía hablar con propiedad.

\- **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -** La mujer sacó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y caminó hasta él, cuando estuvo justo en frente, se agachó para poder mirarlo a los ojos - **Simplemente viniste caminando hacia aquí, y te acostaste -**

Su rostro se tornó pálido mientras esas palabras de Alvida se repetían en su cabeza. Simplemente, se había levantado del sofá, había caminado hacía la habitación y se había acostado en la cama junto a ella... Estaba seguro que era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía vergüenza.

\- **¿Te ruborizaste? -** La morocha abrió los ojos como platos para luego soltar una sonrisa - **No tienes porque apenarte... -**

Acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero él no iba a dejarse besar por otra mujer. Afortunadamente, antes de que el beso se concretara, el teléfono sonó. Eso le dio unos segundos de ventaja para poder ponerse de pie y atender.

\- **¡Zoro! -** Nunca había estado más agradecido por recibir una llamada.

\- _**Luffy, tienes que venir ahora, los bomberos han encontrado algo en el departamento. Algo que no se quemó -**_

 **\- Iré enseguida -**

Salvado por su compañero. Jamás había estado tan agradecido.

\- **Tenemos que irnos -**

El morocho se acercó al armario, tomó su ropa y se dirigió hacía el baño del departamento. Cerró la puerta con la traba y se contempló en el espejo. Había estado a punto de... Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. No. Tenía que dar vuelta la pagina y continuar con el caso, eso era más importante. Se lavó la cara con agua y se vistió rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a la jefatura lo antes posible.

Al salir divisó que Alvida también ya estaba lista. Reprimió las ganas que tenía de soltar un bufido y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Era obvio que ella también viajaría con él en el carro. Sería un largo viaje.

 **(...)**

Tenía que admitir que el viaje fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Se habían limitado a viajar en silencio. Por suerte, ninguna otra situación incómoda se dio.

Al llegar a la jefatura, ambos se dispusieron a ingresar en el edificio. Luffy apuró el paso, atravesó los cientos de policías que se reunían en la mañana para disfrutar un café mientras comentaban cosas de la vida e ingresó en la pequeña oficina que compartía con su compañero. Lo divisó sentado, contemplando algo que parecía ser un archivo a medio quemar.

\- **¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -** Preguntó con un bufido.

\- **Tuve un problema... -** Se dejó caer en la silla - **Oi... He tenido un sueño extraño... -** Murmuró pensativo - **Y... desde que desperté no puedo dejar de tener la sensación de que Nami no volvió a Nuevo México -**

El peliverde quedó en silencio. Lo contempló fijamente. Tenía que decirle lo que había averiguado... pero... Bajó sus ojos hacía el archivo.

\- **Dale unos días, déjala llegar y acomodarse -** Comentó. Si había tomado un bus hacía el sur, tardaría un tiempo en dar con su hogar - **Y luego la llamas -**

 **\- Tienes razón... -** Susurró, para luego alzar su mirada con firmeza - **¡¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?! -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Posiblemente actualizaré en el 2018 (n.n) así que feliz año.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. VIII

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo andan? Espero que hayan empezado el año de una manera genial, no como yo... x.x Lo comencé con un murciélago en mi habitación... Algo para no creer. En fin... Cosas que pasan...**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, a Mara1451 y a Solitario196.**

* * *

Nami apoyó el dvd sobre la cama. Había tomado esa decisión durante la noche. Lo había meditado varias veces y aprovechó que Luffy se había ido por la mañana para grabar aquellas palabras. Necesitaba despedirse de él, por si no volvía a ese departamento. No quería que el morocho pensara que esa su culpa, nada más alejado de la realidad. La verdadera culpa era de ella misma. Estaba confundida y ya no podía seguir con el caso así.

Tomó el pequeño bolso que había preparado antes de ponerse a grabar. Tenía una muda de ropa y algo de dinero. No necesitaba nada más. Se calzó el bolso al hombro y tomó el teléfono móvil que descansaba en su bolsillo. Eso no era necesario, además... No quería que la rastrearan. Lo arrojó contra la cama y soltó un suspiro. La decisión estaba tomada, ya no había marcha atrás.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y lo abandonó sin mirar atrás. Bajó por las escaleras y salió a la fría calle. La mañana había sido bastante tranquila, no había nevado y eso brindaba cierta paz para los barrenderos de las calles. Caminó con determinación, como cualquier mujer que se dirige al trabajo. No quería llamar la atención, ni de vecino, ni de un comerciante. Nadie que pudiera reconocerla, podrían darle información al morocho acerca de su paradero.

Tomó el primer bus que encontró y decidió bajar en una parada al azar. Comenzó a buscar una peluquería, si su vida iba a cambiar, necesitaba un cambio de look. Pasó media mañana buscando una peluquería en aquel desconocido barrio de Chicago, pero por fin, la encontró. Ingresó en sumo silencio y notó que los ojos del peluquero se posaban en ella, en su largo y anaranjado cabello.

\- **Por aquí -** El hombre de cortos cabellos negros, la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas - **¿En que puedo ayudarla? -**

 **\- Necesito cortarlo -** Al notar que el hombre arqueaba una ceja, añadió - **Y lo quiero rubio -**

 **\- No es de mi incumbencia pero... Es un cabello divino -** Sonrió mientras toqueteaba los largos mechones con entusiasmo.

\- **No me importa, quiero esto -** La mujer sacó una fotografía de una revista de su mochila y se la enseñó.

\- **Bien... -** Murmuró desalentado.

El hombre preparó una extraña mezcla de productos en un pequeño pote, y comenzó a pintar su cabello tramo por tramo. Nami soltó un suspiro, sus característicos cabellos anaranjados pronto pasarían a ser dorados como el sol. Algo que jamás había intentando pero la curiosidad era demasiada. Contempló como su cabello fue quedando húmedo, hasta el punto de que el hombre le colocó una bolsa especial para mantener el tinte en su cabello.

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos, pero cuando estuvo listo, el mismo hombre se encargó de lavar sus cabellos y secarlos lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no parecía ella. Los tocó impresionada, era como... como ser Kaya... O... Parecía ser una actriz de Hollywood.

\- **A quedado mejor de lo que esperaba -** Dijo el peluquero mientras acomodaba sus bucles con entusiasmo - **Ahora lo siguiente -**

Cuando vio la tijera, la mujer cerró los ojos. Amaba su cabello tal y como estaba en ese momento, pero necesitaba eso. Era la única manera de seguir adelante. Sintió como el hombre cortaba y rebanaba sus mechas una por una. El corte era demasiado corto, casi como un hombre, demasiado unisex para ella, pero al desmecharlo, le daba un toque femenino muy bonito. Dado al volumen de su cabello, tardó varios minutos. La perfección y la belleza femenina llevaba tiempo y la mujer entendía eso. Espero paciente mientras contemplaba la televisión. Las noticias de accidentes, de persecuciones policiales y asesinatos en todo el país no dejaban de ser trasmitidas. Dos vehículos habían chocado en la ruta que conectaba Los Ángeles con San Francisco; un niño había asesinado a otro e Idaho; y un borracho había sido perseguido durante casi tres horas por las fuerzas policiales de Carolina del Norte. Agradeció que el noticiero no estuviera enterado de lo de Marina, no tenía ganas de seguir viendo eso. Ya sabía lo que había pasado, y ya no podía hacer nada por la pequeña niña.

El rostro de Rebecca apareció en su mente y bajó la mirada.

\- **Listo -**

La sorpresa la hizo llevar los ojos hacía el espejo. Si antes no parecía ella, ahora había perdido toda su esencia. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y sacudió sus cabellos incrédula. No lo creía.

\- **Estás fabulosa -** El hombre le quitó la capa que le había puesto para no manchar sus prendas con cabellos - **Completamente genial -**

Nami pagó por los servicios y abandonó la peluquería. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar por las pobladas calles de Chicago. Necesitaba comer algo y esperar a que fuese la hora.

 **(...)**

Había pasado el resto del día caminando por la ciudad, recorriendo lugares que jamás había visitado por falta de tiempo. Chicago era una ciudad muy bonita si se la conocía como turista. Pensó en Nueva York y todo el futuro que habían planeado con Luffy. Pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Contempló un reloj en un gran edificio y soltó un suspiro. Ya casi era la hora. Caminó hasta la gasolinera más cercana e ingresó en el baño.

Todavía le sorprendía verse al espejo, pero prefirió ignorar su propio reflejo. Se quitó la vieja camiseta y lo reemplazó con un top azul que solamente cubría sus pechos, sobre esto se puso una campera de cuero negro. Necesitaba evitar el frío, después de todo, era pleno invierno. Se quitó el pantalón y se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados. En sus pies, en lugar de zapatillas, se colocó botas.

Estaba perfecta, solo faltaba... Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo imponente y sus ojos, delineados con un negro azabache. Perfecto. Le regaló una sonrisa al espejo y guardó todo el dinero que le restaba en uno de los bolsillos.

Ya no necesitaba el bolso. Lo dejó tirado en el baño y abandonó el lugar. Corrió hasta la calle y pidió un taxi.

El plan recién comenzaba.

El vehículo la llevó hasta la famosa discoteca en Oak Park. Al bajar del taxi notó que varios ojos se posaban de ella, justo lo que quería. La cantidad de gente que ingresaba en la discoteca era increíble, ni siquiera entendía como podían albergar tantas personas. Ingresó sin mostrar la credencial, algo por lo que la policía debía actuar lo antes posible.

Dentro, la música penetró sus tímpanos. Los jóvenes saltaban, bailaban, bebían y reían. El aire era condensado y caliente, se podía sentir el olor a cigarrillo de jóvenes que había salido a fumar y habían vuelto con el olor impregnado en sus prendas. Las luces no le permitían ver con claridad, diferentes colores brillantes iban y venían por toda la pista. Caminó sintiendo el sudor ajeno recorriendo sus brazos, algo completamente desagradable. Pero luego de mucho esfuerzo, logró llegar a la barra. Tomó asiento en donde pudo y ordenó un mojito. Quería algo suave, algo para no perder la cordura. No podía permitirse eso.

\- **Quiero un americano -** Dijo un hombre a su lado.

Nami giró lentamente y divisó a un hombre de rubios cabellos, y fuertes brazos. La música comenzó a sacudir las paredes y todos los presentes comenzaron a saltar en la pista de baile. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

\- **Mejor, que sean dos -**

Al notar que el extraño se giraba hacia ella, lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo.

\- **Eres muy bonita -** Le dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y acariciaba su mejilla - **¿Viniste sola? -** Ella asintió con el rostro y apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa de madera - **Me llamo Bellamy ¿Y tu eres? -**

Tuvo que esconder la sorpresa en su rostro. No podía creer que había dado en el clavo. Se mostró relajada, pero en el interior estaba sonriendo de la emoción. Se giró hacía él como si estuviera interesada en lo que decía.

\- **Soy Maia -** Fue el primer nombre que atravesó su mente.

\- **¿** **Frecuentas mucho este lugar? -** Cuando el barman le colocó los dos vasos delante, le acercó uno a ella.

\- **Para ser sincera, es la primera vez que vengo -** Aceptó el vaso pero no le dio un trago, necesitaba estar consciente y no sabía que podía llegar a tener.

\- **Es la mejor discoteca de la ciudad -** Soltó una pequeña carcajada y dio un sorbo, él si se animó - **Y dime, Maia ¿Eres de por aquí? -**

 **\- Soy del centro de Chicago -** Le guiñó un ojo.

Tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía su atractivo, entendía porque las niñas caían rendidas a sus pies.

\- **Eso es increíble, y dime... -** El hombre se acercó a ella aún más - **¿Cuántos años tienes? -**

 **\- Acabo de cumplir 17 -** Sonó más natural de lo que había practicado. ¡Era perfecto!

\- **Pareces mucho más grande -** Sonrió.

- **Es lo que me dicen todos -** Se llevó un dedo a los labios - **Creo que es por mi cuerpo -** Con sus ojos apuntó a sus pechos - **Pero ya estoy acostumbrada -**

El hombre terminó su bebida de un solo trago, algo que en verdad sorprendió a la mujer. Ella ni siquiera había terminado su trago.

\- **Hace mucho calor aquí -** La tomó de la mano y acarició su piel con sus dedos - **¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? -**

 **\- Claro -** Sonrió.

Pese a que las posibilidades eran mínimas había logrado encontrarlo. Jamás creyó que fuera todo tan cronometrado. Los horarios eran los mismo que cuando Rebecca y sus amigas habían ido, y ese tal Bellamy también se había presentado allí. La arrastró a través de la pista y la condujo al exterior. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a un vehículo rojo, un auto moderno pero que no parecía valer mucho. Nami se sentía extraña, tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba decidida a hacerlo. Caminar con el presunto secuestrador de tres niñas, no era algo agradable. Mucho menos cuando él te tomaba de la mano.

Pensó en el morocho y en el rostro que pondría si se enteraba que estaba haciendo eso... Había tenido que mentirle, decirle que iba de su madre en Nuevo México había sido lo mejor. Era la única manera de dejarlo tranquilo.

Se subió al carro y esperó a que el rubio también lo hiciera, al encender el auto supo que no quedaba otra. El plan ya no tenía cancelación alguna.

Condujo bajo la fría noche, y pronto comenzó a nevar. El frío ingresaba por alguna hendija que el coche poseía, parecía ser un vehículo viejo, completamente re modelado. El hombre encendió la radio donde un tema de electrónica comenzó a sonar. Al menos la música la relajaba un poco. Posó sus ojos en los copos de nieve que caían lentamente desde el cielo. Respiró tres veces, necesitaba relajarse.

Estacionaron frente a una gran plaza que había al lado del Lago Michigan. Estaba completamente vacía, no había ni un alma en la calle. La oscuridad se apaciguaba con alguna que otra lampara de la calle, pero nada era suficiente como ver que había más allá de los ojos.

La mujer comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Robin había vivido años como agente encubierto, ella también era policía, debía ser capaz de lo mismo.

Al sentir la gélida piel del hombre rozar su cuello, sintió un escalofrío. Se tenía que convencer de que ella no era Nami, era Maia. Una joven de 17 años, una joven tonta, ilusa y arriesgada. Tan arriesgada de salir a pasear con un hombre mayor que él en su auto. Tragó saliva y se giró hacía él.

\- **Eres muy bonita -** Su mano bajó hasta llegar al top y de un tiró se lo bajó completamente.

Tenía ganas de llorar. El pasado comenzó a invadir su mente. Aquella habitación no paraba de volver a su retina. La bañera, la tranquilidad de la ducha, el vino en sus labios. Poco después había recordado la traba. Pero todo estaba perdido. La oscuridad, el rostro de ese extraño hombre apareciendo de la nada. Su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de oxígeno, estaba a punto de tener uno de sus ataques de pánico. Y no podía darse el lujo de arruinar ese momento.

Al sentir una de las manos jugueteando con sus pechos, cerró los ojos. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba actuar con normalidad. Se obligó a mantener la respiración, inhaló y exhaló dos veces. Tenía que recordar que estaba en una misión, una misión secreta que nadie más conocía. Y no podía fallar. El rostro de Rebecca apareció en su mente. Si quería salvar a esa niña, tenía que hacer todo el pie de la letra. También apareció el rostro de Luffy. Si quería volver a verlo, tendría que completar la misión de manera satisfactoria. Era el único camino.

La única razón por la que había terminado con el morocho, era porque sabía que ese era su destino. Sabía perfectamente en donde se estaba metiendo, y sabía que tendría que hacer cosas con otros hombres. Y no quería ser tan maldita de engañarlo... Su alma se sentía más tranquila si sabía que él también era libre de estar con otra mujeres. Lo justo era justo.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Lo besó apasionadamente. Si iba a hacer las cosas, las haría bien. Era la única manera.

 **(...)**

El sol iluminó las playas de Chicago y junto con él, los pájaros comenzaron a cantar. La nieve se había tenido en algún momento de la noche, algo que Nami no recordaba. Habían estado toda la noche entretenidos, algo que no le había sido grato pero al menos había evitado que ese maldito la llevara hacía algún burdel para intercambiarla por algo de dinero.

A esas horas estaba completamente sudada, con los músculos adoloridos y con mucho sueño. Pero sabía que Bellamy se encontraba igual. Ambos estaban sentados en el siento trasero, contemplando el amanecer por el vidrio frontal del coche.

\- **Para tener 17 años, eres increíble -** Murmuró con una sonrisa y un tono pervertido.

\- **Eso también me lo dicen todos -** Bromeó para ganarse su confianza.

\- **Oi ¿Quieres conocer a alguien especial? -** Preguntó mientras se enderezaba para poder dirigirse al asiento delantero.

\- **¿Alguien especial? -** Repitió curiosa. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

\- **Es mi jefe, se llama Joker. Adora a las chicas como tu -**

\- **Claro, es una gran idea -** Sonrió.

Si. Lo había logrado. En su interior, Nami estaba bailando de felicidad. Los sacrificios estaban por dar fruto. El hombre sonrió de una manera extraña, no parecía estar contento sino, más bien, satisfecho. Encendió el vehículo y trabó las puertas. Nami notó eso pero fingió que no, para no alertarlo. En el momento que avanzó supo que estaban yendo hacía el sur de Chicago. Sin embargo, Ballemy fue más inteligente, dio las suficientes vueltas como para confundirla. Sabía que ya no se encontraban en Chicago, que habían tomado una de las rutas al sur, pero no sabía el exacto punto. Tendría que esperar a llegar para poder calcular a través del cielo y las estrellas donde demonios se encontraba.

Llegaron luego de algunas horas. Nami seguía sin saber donde estaba, pero calculaba que debía estar entre la frontera de Illinois e Indiana. En algún punto cercano con el cambio de estado. Estaban al sur, claro, pero creía que no habían pasado Champaing, al menos no habían ingresado en la ciudad.

La entrada al gran terreno estaba custodiada por dos hombres vestidos de negro, la verja era enorme. Cuando ingresaron, Nami notó que el descampado estaba recargado de árboles y arbustos. Y en medio de aquel pequeño bosque, estaba la casa. La casa era aún más sorprendente. Tenía dos pisos y parecía tener varias habitaciones, era como si una enorme familia viviera allí.

Bellamy estacionó en la entrada y le indicó que bajara, ella obedeció.

Al ingresar dentro, pudo sentir el olor a limón del lustra pisos. La casa estaba perfectamente decorada con objetos antiguos, de mucho valor. Incluso de colección, objetos que no se podían conseguir en cualquier lugar. Incluso divisó una famosa pintura que había sido robada de un museo en Maine hacía varios meses. Ese tipo de cosas solo se podían encontrar en el mercado negro.

\- **Hermoso ¿Verdad? -** Dijo Bellamy al notar que sus ojos se posaban en esa obra de arte - **Ven -**

La tomó de la mano y la hizo subir por unas amplias escaleras de mármol. Fue entonces cuando notó que le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Y cómo no? Habían estado toda la noche... Bajó la mirada al recordarlo. No lo eso, lo habían hecho en el asiento trasero de un coche. Eso también debía influir.

Llegaron al primer piso, igual de fantástico que la planta baja, y la arrastró hasta llegar a dos grandes puertas que parecían ser el atractivo principal.

\- **¿Bellamy? -** Una voz femenina los hizo voltear.

\- **Monet -** Comentó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

La mujer tenía unos extraños cabellos verdes, largos hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un extraño amarillo que captó la atención de Nami en el segundo que los vio. Además sus piernas y brazos eran demasiado flacos, como si de un ave se tratase. Pero a juzgar por como estaba vestida y los papeles que llevaba, no parecía estar en la misma situación que ella.

\- **Le he traído otro regalo a Joker -** Dijo con orgullo mientras le enseñaba su cuerpo.

\- **Joker está trabajando -** Dijo seria mientras contemplaba una pequeña agenda.

\- **No lo molestaré mucho -** Su rostro se desfiguró a causa de la sonrisa.

El rubio golpeó la puerta dos veces y al oír una gruesa voz que decía que pasen, el corazón de la mujer se encogió. Estaba a punto por conocer al famoso Joker... Tragó saliva y notó el gélido sudor caer por su espalda. Joker, el hombre que no había parado de sonar en las voces de todos los policías de la jefatura. Un traficante de armas que también dedicaba su vida a fomentar la prostitución infantil en los burdeles de Chicago.

Las puertas se abrieron y quedó petrificada. Era él, no había dudas. Tenía los cabellos cortos y rubios, su piel era bronceada y a simple vista se notaba que era un hombre delgado y musculoso. Vestía ropa completamente llamativa, de diferentes colores y tonos. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos con unos extraños lentes pero Nami sabía perfectamente que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Sonrió de una manera un tanto aterradora y al ponerse de pie, la mujer notó que era exageradamente alto.

El hombre caminó en silencio hasta ella y la tomó del mentón para analizarla. Examinó su rostro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sin piedad. Soltó una sonrisa y le hizo una extraña seña a Bellamy para que abandonara la habitación. Otra vez, vendría la peor parte. Bajó su mirada.

 _Recuerda, lo haces por Rebecca,_ Se dijo para sí misma.

 **(...)**

La mujer llamada Monet la arrastró escaleras abajo. Sus piernas temblaban débilmente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había llegado a su límite. Además... ese hombre había sido mucho más bruto que el primero... Al bajar el segundo par de escaleras sintió que caería sobre la mujer de cabellos verdes. La fuerza de sus músculos se había desvanecido por completo. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser un sótano, sintió cierto alivio. Pese a que la situación era alarmante, necesitaba descansar.

La peliverde la guió hasta una pequeña manta que había en el suelo y la sentó.

\- **Es una pena que hayas caído aquí, niña -** Murmuró mientras la acomodaba y volteaba en busca de algo - **Las niñas como tu, deberían hacer más caso a sus padres -** La mujer enganchó una correa de hierro en el cuello de Nami y la amarró con una larga cadena que estaba conectada a la pared - **Estos niños nunca aprenden -**

Monet dejó a la mujer en ese oscuro lugar y abandonó el sótano. Nami cerró sus ojos, necesitaba dormir. Inesperadamente abrió sus ojos. No estaba sola. Divisó a la silueta de una persona a varios metros delante suyo, parecía estar observándola fijamente. Frunció el ceño e intentó reconocer la imagen.

\- **¿Rebecca? -** Al notar que los ojos de la niña se abrían, intentó avanzar hacía ella - **¿Eres tu? -**

Su cuerpo le dolía tanto que tuvo que arrastrarse en cuatro patas. La joven se sentó y la contempló perpleja.

\- **¿Cómo... Cómo sabes mi nombre? -** Preguntó en voz baja.

\- **Soy policia -** Susurró y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera reaccionar - **Te he estado buscando -** Notó que los ojos de la pelirosa se tornaban brillosos - **Juro que voy a sacarte de aquí -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Sé que no me ha quedado largo pero con un personaje solo en escena es más complicado que el capitulo se extienda, además de que no quiero rellenar el capítulo con cosas innecesarias con el fin de alargarlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. IX

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Ha pasado un mes desde que no actualizo, saben que he estado viajando pero además, estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal y estoy realmente enfocada en eso. Espero me disculpen.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Solitario196 y a Mara1451.**

* * *

Era una carpeta de papel madera, dentro había hojas y hojas con nombres, números y encargos. La carpeta estaba media quemada por lo que algunos datos no eran precisos o simplemente, faltaban. Luffy se sentó y contempló el expesimen. Estiró su mano y la abrió, leyó la primera línea.

\- **¿CP9? ¿Qué demonios es el CP9?** \- Preguntó al percatarse que era uno de los principales compradores de armas.

\- **No tengo la más mínima idea** \- Murmuró Zoro serio.

- **Han comprado más de mil armas** \- El morocho giró las hojas y analizó los datos que pudo - **También hay nombres particulares** -

\- **Figuran algunos nombres conocidos** \- El peliverde se había tomado la molestia de leerlo, analizarlo y anotar todos los nombres que entendió - **Hay gente del gobierno -**

 **\- No me sorprende -**

Jueces corruptos, policías informadores, miembros del gobierno comprando armas de manera ilegal... A esas alturas, nada le sorprendía. Los casos más importantes que había tenido, todos se relacionaban con el gobierno. Si hacía memoria, Crocodile había tenido un acuerdo con Cobra. Además, el gobierno federal tampoco había hecho mucho para proteger la frontera. Cuando había sido lo de Utah, el gobierno había tapado todo hasta que la situación fue incontrolable, hasta que ellos habían ido a invadir para terminar con aquella locura de una vez y para siempre. Y ahora... Todo eso no podía hacerse en la oscuridad, era más que obvio que alguien debía ayudar en secreto.

Zoro alzó la mirada y, a través del vidrio, divisó a Alvida contemplando hacia dentro. Luffy lo vio mirando fijamente, y se giró.

\- **Maldición...** \- Murmuró al percatarse de que la mujer le hacía señas. Prefería no intentar deducirlas.

\- **Parece interesada -** Bromeó el peliverde.

\- **Lo está** \- Recordó que había ido a su casa en medio de la noche para llevarle comida.

- **¿Y tu?** -

Un gran silencio invadió a ambos. El morocho bajó la mirada y recordó el video que Nami le había dejado antes de irse a Nuevo México.

\- **Quizás le podrías dar una oportunidad** \- Dijo indiferente.

 **\- Pero Nami... -**

\- **Nami se fue, Luffy** \- Sonó muy frío pero era la realidad - **Ella se fue y te dejó** \- El morocho lo fulminó serio - **De acuerdo, de acuerdo...** \- Puso los ojos en blanco - **Solo lo estaba proponiendo, has lo que quieras** \- El hombre se puso de pie - **Vamos, tenemos que hablar con Fujitora** -

Luffy también se puso de pie, ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta y abandonaron la oficina. Sin embargo, en el momento que el morocho atravesó el umbral, se topó con la mujer. Alvida lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, aprovechó el estrecho camino para encerrarlo contra una pared. El hombre caminó hacia atrás, hasta el punto de chocarse contra la pared. Su espalda comenzó a sudar frio, todos sus compañeros lo estaban viendo. Era como si la actividad de la oficina hubiese sesado, solamente para poder admirar aquella escena.

\- **Hoy puedo amasar pizza** \- Dijo casi rozando su piel, sus labios estaban muy cerca del mentón del joven - **Incluso podemos ver una película** -

 **\- No... yo...** \- Los nervios comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

 **\- Tu no tienes que preocuparte de nada** \- Apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven y con cariño, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo - **Déjamelo a mi** -

En el momento que desvió su mano hacia el pantalón, el se hizo aun lado. Pasmado avanzó escuchando la carcajada del peliverde, quien se burlaba por su reacción. Nunca había tenido un encuentro de esa manera con una mujer, la última mujer que había actuado demasiado extraño con él había sido Margaret, aquella jovencita que había estado a punto de suicidarse en Nuevo México. Y ni siquiera había sido tanto, ella solo lo abrazaba y quería estar con él porque era la única persona en la que confiaba. Sin embargo, todo eso había sido antes de que comenzara a salir con Nami. Desde entonces, ninguna otra mujer había intentado llamar la atención, o al menos que él notara. Alvida era la primera y estaba aprovechando el hecho que Nami se había ido.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la oficina principal. Una vez allí, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que el hombre abriera.

- **¿Sucede algo?** \- Preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

\- **Fujitora, tenemos que hablar** \- Dijo Zoro serio.

 **\- ¿Van a acusar a alguien? ¿O trajeron pruebas de algo?** \- Cuando divisó que el peliverde alzaba el documento, los hizo pasar.

 **\- Son todos los nombres de gente que le compró armas a Joker** \- Gruñó - **Y hay gente del gobierno -**

El silencio los incomodó. El hombre respiró lentamente mientras asimilaba la información y ataba los cabos.

\- **Esto es más grave de lo que pensé -** Susurró - **Escuchen, su objetivo es Joker, no el gobierno -**

 **\- Pero si esta información es cierta -** Luffy, quien recién en ese momento pudo evadir la incomodidad y prestar atención a la situación, frunció el ceño - **Significa que más de la mitad del congreso está metido en algo turbio -**

 **\- Dalo por hecho -** Fujitora caminó hasta la ventanilla y contempló el paisaje nevado - **Aun así, ustedes deben enfocarse en Joker -**

 **\- ¿Está diciendo que ignoremos todo esto ? -** El peliverde tomó el archivo y lo alzó.

\- **Si -** Su ronca voz los sorprendió - **Se están viviendo años complicados, deben tener sumo cuidado. Algo como eso podría destruir el sistema político como lo conocemos. Además -** Agregó antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudieran emitir objeción - **Hay gente trabajando en eso -**

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Todo ese tiempo había habido policías, agentes políticos y periodistas trabajando en aquellos casos... Y ellos jamás se habían enterado. No era algo que pasaran en el programa diurno de un noticiero local... Intercambiaron una mirada y relajaron su cuerpo. Si era real, significaba que podían obviar el tema de esos nombres, incluyendo el CP9. Pero no se sentían muy a gusto con esa idea.

\- **Como les he dicho antes, su objetivo es Joker -** Insistió serio - **Si logran derribar a ese hombre, posiblemente hagan temblar a todos los hombres y mujeres que figuran en esa lista -**

 **\- Tienes razón... -** Zoro bufó, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

\- **En cuanto a eso -** Se refería al archivo que habían encontrado - **Lo mejor será guardarlo bajo llave, nadie puede saber de su existencia -**

Ambos asintieron. Ese papel era oro puro, si en algún momento se habría una causa con los miembros del gobierno, allí tendrían una prueba más en su contra. Sabían que había gente metida en las instalaciones, gente que pasaba datos, información. Si esas personas se enteraban de lo que tenían entre manos... El gobierno haría lo que sea por poseer eso en sus manos.

 **(...)**

Para cuando Robin ingresó en su oficina, Sanji ya se encontraba allí. Le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a la cafetera que había traído de su casa. Necesitaba café las 24 horas para poder pensar con claridad y el café que todos tomaban en aquella oficina, era feo y suave. Se sirvió una taza y contempló como el rubio se ponía de pie.

\- **Deberíamos ir a por Bellamy, otra vez -**

Ella asintió. Se bebió todo el café de un sorbo y comenzó a caminar. Ese maldito había sido quien había ideado el plan de secuestro. Había analizado a sus victimas, las había emborrachado y las había vendido a diferentes burdeles de la zona. Eso era un psicópata, una mente muy retorcida.

Una vez más, abandonaron la jefatura de Chicago para dirigirse a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Uno de los barrios más peligrosos según el estado estatal: Riverdale. Hicieron el mismo camino que la noche anterior, exactamente por las mismas calles. Y al cabo de varios minutos lograron estacionar justo en frente de esa casa. La casa que habían visto. Robin respiró profundamente y bajó del coche. Espero a que el rubio se situara a su lado y avanzaron sin mirar atrás. La tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer aumentó considerablemente. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que él se encontraba allí. Subieron los pequeños peldaños y tocaron la puerta. Escucharon el sonido de la televisión prendida, al parecer estaba viendo una comedia.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que la puerta se abrió. El hombre que apareció en el umbral tenía los cabellos despeinados y lo único que vestía era ropa interior color negro.

\- **¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡¿Qué quieren?! -** Su rostro tenía ojeras, como si casi no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

\- **Policía de Chicago -** Robin mostró su placa - **Esta usted arrestado -**

Los ojos del acusado se abrieron como platos y salió corriendo. Sanji reaccionó y salió disparado atrás. El rubio tuvo que saltar una mesa ratona y correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa, lugar por donde se había fugado. Mientras tanta, la morocha llamó refuerzos.

Sanji soltó el cigarrillo que había prendido mientras esperaban que el hombre abriera la puerta, y comenzó a ganar velocidad. Su pulso cardíaco aumentó y logró abalanzarse sobre el acusado de manera violenta. Ambos rodaron por el césped y cuando por fin pudo ponerse en cima, tomó sus brazos y jaló de ellos con fuerza.

\- **Eso fue estúpido -** Le dijo en el oído.

A los pocos segundos oyó el sonido de las sirenas. _Tarde,_ pensó con una sonrisa. Un grupo de policías se acercó y lo subió a una patrulla. Sanji se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones, hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina. Automáticamente, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Dio una profunda calada y le regaló una sonrisa a Robin.

\- **Eres bastante rápido -** Comentó la mujer luego de confirmar que Bellamy había sido esposado.

\- **Fue el más veloz en todos mis años en la academia -** Sonrió orgulloso.

\- **Tenemos que volver, es hora de interrogarlo -** Murmuró mientras se dirigía a su coche.

 **(...)**

Claro que llegaron rápidamente. Las sirenas de las patrullas ayudaron a agilizar el tráfico de Chicago, conocido en todo el mundo por ser insoportable. Después de todo, era la tercera ciudad más poblada del país. Al ingresar con el acusado, todos los ojos se posaron en ellos. No todos los días se ingresaba con uno de los hombres más buscados en el Estado.

Su retrato había aparecido en varios medio locales, junto con el rostro de las jovencitas desaparecidas.

Sanji y Robin ingresaron en la sala de interrogatorios luego que el acusado fuese acomodado por policías locales. La habitación era pequeña y luminosa, tenía una gran ventana que le daba un aspecto más espacioso; una pequeña mesa gris y tres sillas dispuesta para diferentes individuos. Robin se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y apoyó el expediente sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, sacó una de las fotos que los padres de las desaparecidas habían proporcionado y se la enseñó.

\- **Sé que las conoces, sé que estuviste con ellas la noche que desapreció, sé que las entregaste a diferentes lugares -** Murmuró seria - **No hace falta que mientas, tenemos suficientes testigos -**

Al notar que Bellamy desviaba la mirada, Sanji golpeó la mesa con su puño.

\- **¡Eres un cobarde! -** El rubio se arremangó la camisa y se acercó al acusado, tomó su rostro y lo obligó a contemplar la imagen - **¿Dónde está la tercera? -**

En silencio los puso nerviosos. La segunda, Marina, había aparecido muerta. No podían dejar que Rebecca terminara igual, debían encontrarla antes de que la tragedia ocurriera.

\- **Solo tienes que decirnos donde la dejaste -** Insistió la morocha - **El juez reducirá la pena -**

Nada. Soltó un gran suspiro. Odiaba cuando se hacían los duros. Era tan en vano... Cuanto más contribuyeran, más beneficios tendrían. Después de todo, manipular menores de edad, drogarlas, secuestrarlas y entregarlas a burdeles no era un juego de niños. Era algo grave.

La puerta sonó dos veces. Un policía uniformado ingresó con una papel en sus manos.

\- **La chica que encontramos con él se llama Lila, la conoció en una discoteca de Oak Park -** Informó serio y le tendió el reporte a Robin.

Automáticamente, los ojos de la morocha se fruncieron y leyó el papel en silencio. Se giró hacía el hombre y clavó sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- **¿Cuántas más hay? -** Se mordió el labio inferior - **Sargento, quiero todos los vídeos de la entrada a la discoteca. Desde la desaparición de las tres chicas, hasta hoy -**

 **\- ¡Si! -** Se llevó una mano a la frente y abandonó la habitación.

\- **Cabrón... -** Masculló Sanji - **¿Cuántas mujeres secuestraste? -**

 **(...)**

Luffy guardó aquel papel en una pequeña caja fuerte que había en el armario de su habitación. Jamás lo habían utilizado. Con dos policías en casa, sonaba estúpido tener que guardar dinero o cosas en una caja fuerte. Pero esa vez había sido una orden de Fujitora. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo, pasó una mano por su frente y se dejó caer a la cama. Posó sus ojos en el techo. Ya no sabía que hacer. La investigación no estaba llegando a nada, ni siquiera sabía algo de Nami y las cosas se estaban volviendo oscuras. No había rastros de Rebecca y el hombre no quería hablar.

Soltó un suspiro. Y para colmo... Escuchó el timbre y puso los ojos en blanco. Si, había llegado. Pensó dos veces dejarla del otro lado de la puerta, hacer de cuenta que no había nadie en la casa. Pero la culpa comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro. Se puso de pie y avanzó cansado, ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando divisó a Alvida en su umbral.

\- **Como prometí -** Cargaba un canasto con diferentes utensilios - **Pizza -** Sonrió.

\- **Oi... -**

 **\- ¿Estás bien? -** Lo interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir hablando - **Luces muy cansado -**

 **\- De hecho, lo estoy -** Suspiró.

La mujer dejó las cosas en la mesada y se acercó a él con el rostro afligido. Estiró la mano y la apoyó en su mejillas, también estaba algo pálido. Con las ojeras muy pronunciadas. Soltó una mueca de pena y comenzó a masajear su espalda con cuidado. Además estaba tenso. Comenzó a avanzar para arrastrarlo hacía el sillón. Lo mejor era que estuviera tranquilo y relajado. Ella se encargaría de la cena. Sintió sus músculos chillar bajo la piel e instintivamente, apoyó sus labios en su omóplato.

\- **¿Qué...? -** El morocho intentó ponerse de pie pero ella lo sostuvo con fuerza.

\- **Tranquilo, solo relájate -**

Aun en la situación incómoda en la que estaban, tenía que admitir que sabía donde tocar. Era como estar viviendo una sesión de acupuntura con sus dedos, apuntaba a sus puntos más vulnerables y los masajeaba con entusiasmo hasta que el dolor desaparecía. La tensión afloró cuando volvió a sentir sus labios en la espalda. Era extraño, jamás había estado en una situación parecida con otra mujer. Y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo ponía histérico. Se revolvió en el sillón, esperando que la mujer abandonara su cuerpo. Pero no lo logró.

Todo lo contrario, estimuló a que continuara dando pequeño besos en su piel. Maldición... Si tan solo no le hubiera abierto la puerta. Se mordió el labio inferior... ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? En el momento que sintió las manos escurriéndose hacía su pantalón, se puso de pie.

\- **Oi, no se si esto esta bien -** Soltó exaltado.

La morocha se puso de pie y selló sus labios con un dedo, posó sus ojos en él y preguntó:

\- **¿Estás en alguna relación? -**

 **\- No, pero... -** Apretó más su dedo para evitar que siguiera hablando.

\- **¿Entonces? -** Al notar que el hombre seguía con el ceño fruncido, soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Escucha, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir. Pero tienes que aceptar que es muy posible que ella esté haciendo lo mismo con otras personas -** Supo que le dolió, lo podía ver en sus ojos - **No significa nada -** Tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos - **Y si Nami vuelve, todo será como antes -**

Luffy alzó la mirada y contempló el pequeño reloj que yacía en la pared de la cocina. Había sido lo primero que habían comprado cuando se mudaron a Chicago. Soltó una triste sonrisa. Todavía recordaba cuando lo habían colgado, él se había tenido que subir a un pequeño banco prestado de los vecinos para poder clavar el maldito clavo. Habían bromeado mucho acerca de eso, tenían reloj pero ni siquiera tenían cama. Dormían en un viejo colchón en el suelo de la habitación. Pero al menos sabían la hora...

Seguía sin entender porqué había optado por irse. Volvió a posar los ojos en los de Alvida. _Te doy la libertad de que salgas con quien quieras, aprovecha la juventud para conocer y salir con otras mujeres_ , esas palabras retumbaron en su mente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. _Tienes que aceptar que es muy posible que ella esté haciendo lo mismo con otras personas._ Tenía que se un chiste, uno de muy mal gusto. Su mirada se dirigió a los labios de la mujer, tenía un labial colorado que emanaba una extraña fragancia a fresas. Tragó saliva. _Quizás le podrías dar una oportunidad..._

¡Era suficiente! Estiró su brazo y la tomó por la nuca, para hundir sus labios en los de ella. El calor lo envolvió, seguido del agradable sabor dulce. Percibió su sorpresa, ni siquiera él mismo se esperaba reaccionar así. La atrajo contra su cuerpo, aferrando su nuca con recelo. Era como tener dos personas dentro de su cuerpo, una que quería aceptar, la otra lo estaba odiando. Se separó con violencia y se llevó la mano al rostro. No, no quería eso. No quería tener que vivir con la culpa de haber estado con otra mujer. Aun si Nami no volvía... Prefería estar solo. Prefería cumplir su promesa.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, todavía tenía el anillo que había comprado para proponerle matrimonio. Abrió la caja de felpa y contempló la sortija dorada. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad... Dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se chocó contra la pared. Se dejó caer al suelo, sin quitar la mirada de la argolla. En el momento que había decidido ir a comprarla, jamás creyó que las cosas terminarían de esa manera.

\- **Oi... -** Alvida se acercó lentamente y se agachó para poder estar a su altura - **Esta bien... -** Volvió a acariciar su mejilla - **Iré a hacer la pizza -**

La mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Luffy cerró la caja. Tendría que aguardar un tiempo. Si en dos semanas Nami no volvía, viajaría hasta Nuevo México para preguntar que pasaría con él. Tampoco podía esperar para siempre, mucho menos con la incertidumbre.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Automáticamente se puso de pie. Guardo el anillo en su bolsillo y corrió hacía la puerta. Quizás Nami... quizás Nami había vuelto. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, avanzó hasta el picaporte y lo abrió de un golpe.

\- **¡Na...! -** Al ver a Zoro, frunció el ceño - **Oh... eres tu -**

 **\- Luffy tenemos que hablar -** El rostro del peliverde estaba serio.

Y detrás de él, estaba Robin. Igual de solemne.

\- **¿Sucedió algo malo? -** Comenzó a asustarse.

Quizás se trataba de Nami. Quizás de Rebecca. O quizás del cretino que se hacía llamar Joker. Todas eran opciones válidas, y todas eran igual de graves. Robin afiló la mirada y avanzó hacía el morocho, estiró su mano y pasó un dedo por el cuello. Al mirarlo, notó una mancha rojiza.

\- **¿Qué es esto? -** Preguntó pasmada.

\- **Eh... eso es... -** Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Robin avanzó dos pasos más y contempló dentro del departamento. Al divisar a Alvida, frunció el ceño. Volvió a posar los ojos en Luffy y se percató de que tampoco llevaba remera.

\- **¿Qué hace ella aquí? -** Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- **Hola -** La morocha alzó una mano en señal de saludo, tenía la piel manchada de harina.

\- **Yo... -** Intentó excusarse el morocho.

\- **Tienes que estar bromeando -** Bufó la morocha.

\- **Oi, tranquila -** Zoro tomó a Robin del brazo y la jaló para tranquilizarla - **Hay cosas más importantes -**

Robin desvió la mirada, molesta. Una vez que sus amigos ingresaron, el morocho cerró la puerta.

\- **¿Qué sucede? -** Insistió al percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente.

\- **Hemos hablado con gente del aeropuerto, la parada de buses y la estación de trenes, Luffy -** El peliverde no quitó sus ojos del morocho - **No hay rastros de Nami, ni que se haya subido, ni que haya comprado un pasaje -**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -**

¿Qué otra manera había para viajar a Albuquerque? Avión, tren, bus. Nada más. Ni siquiera tenía auto, así que la idea de que hubiera ido en un vehículo común era estúpida. El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. Si Nami no se había dirigido a Nuevo México... ¿A dónde había ido? Intentó pensar rápidamente. Su hermana... Su única hermana vivía cerca de la casa de su madre. Por ende no se había dirigido hacía otro Estado. A no ser...

¿Y si había entrado en un colapso mental luego de la muerte de Marina, y ahora estaba vagueando por todo Estados Unidos? Y él había sido tan idiota de creer lo de ese estúpido vídeo... O quizás se había marchado con... ¿Alguien? ¿Alguna amiga? ¿Otro hombre...? No, no, no. No quería pensar eso. Se negaba a aceptar esa opción. Tal vez simplemente quería desaparecer, quería hacer de cuenta que todo eso nunca pasó.

No cabía dudas que el asesinato de la joven había marcado un antes y un después en su vida... Pero... ¿Cómo no se lo había visto venir?

\- **¡¿Qué haremos?! -** Exclamó preocupado. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, apretando sus mejillas con fuerza - **¿Dónde está? -**

 **\- Escúchame -** Zoro se acercó u apoyó una mano en su hombro - **Tienes que hablar con su madre, quizás... hubo un mal entendido -**

\- **Cabe la posibilidad que su madre la haya venido a buscar en coche, o algo por el estilo -** Agregó Robin sin quitar la mirada de Alvida.

\- **¿Pero como? No sé su número -** Soltó un gran suspiro, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

\- **Nami dejó su teléfono ¿Verdad? -** El peliverde señaló el viejo móvil que había sobre la mesa ratona del salón - **Debe tener su número en la agenda -**

Sorprendido y con una mínima esperanza en su rostro, el morocho se acercó al móvil. Estiró su temblorosa mano y lo tomó con cuidado. Buscó el contacto de Bellemere con velocidad. Al encontrarla, tragó saliva. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba a él mismo en una situación tan extraña. Marcó el número y apoyó el teléfono en su oreja. El tono sonó tres veces y hasta que no escuchó la voz de la mujer, no dejó de mover la pierna, nervioso.

\- **_¿Hola? -_**

 **\- ¿Bellemere-san? -** Tartamudeó.

\- **¿ _Luffy? ¿Eres tu? -_** Parecía sorprendida por su llamada - _**¿Sucede algo? Es tarde -**_

 _ **-**_ **Yo quería saber si Nami había llegado bien -** Notó que Zoro asentía, reafirmando sus palabras.

\- **_¿Nami? ¿Nami venía hacía aquí? -_**

\- **Me dijo que había hablado contigo -** Su vista comenzó a nublarse.

\- **_¡¿_** _ **De qué estas hablando?! ¡Ella nunca habló conmigo! -**_

No podía ser, tenía que ser una mentira.

 **(...)**

Se dirigieron temprano a la oficina. Tenían que hacer la denuncia de desaparición. Al menos podía confiar en sus compañeros, todos estaban igual de preocupados. La búsqueda comenzó en el mismo instante que se informó de su paradero desconocido.

Luffy, Robin y Zoro se encontraban sentados en los bancos de la sala de la jefatura. Los tres tenían una taza de café en sus manos, no habían dormido en toda la noche. Habían estado analizando el vídeo, viendo si podían descubrir algo. Había vaciado el armario de Nami en busca de pistas: Ropa que se habían llevado, objetos, dinero. Todo podía servir. Aunque la pelinaranja había sido más inteligente y no había llevado las tarjetas de crédito, ni nada que se pudiera rastrear.

Estaban en la nada misma. Habían solicitado los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio donde vivían, pero solo la habían visto dejar el lugar en el horario estimado. Por la mañana se veía a la mujer cargando con un pequeño bolso mientras se alejaba a paso veloz. No había más nada. Estaban en un pasillo sin salidas.

Sintieron algo de escándalo. Cuando Luffy alzó la mirada, divisó a la madre de la pelinaranja intentando hablar con uno de los oficiales que atendía a los recién llegados. En general, solía preguntar que necesitaban y los derivaba a algún oficial especializado en el tema, pero la mujer no paraba de gritar y el hombre no podía si quiera responder a sus preguntas. El morocho se puso de pie y cuando Bellemere lo divisó, salió corriendo, esquivando a los policías que preguntaban que quería y la contemplaban con el rostro pasmados.

\- **¡¿Dónde está?! -**

Se abalanzó sobre él como si su vida dependiera de eso, aferró su camisa con ambas manos y comenzó a agitarlo con brusquedad.

\- **¡Dime que le hiciste! -** Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre la contempló aturdido, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

\- **Mamá, espera... -**

Nojiko, la hermana mayor de Nami, apareció por detrás y sostuvo a Bellemere antes de que estropeara la camisa del morocho. La sujetó por los brazos y jaló de ella hasta que la logró separar.

\- **¡Dime dónde está Nami! -** Gritó sin quitarle la mirada.

\- **No lo sé -** Bajó la mirada, si tan solo lo supiera...

\- **Maldición... -** Zoro soltó un gran bufido. Más problemas habían llegado. Ya tenían suficiente con las armas ilegales, las niñas secuestradas y la desaparición de una policía. Ahora tenían que lidiar con una madre desesperada por el bienestar de su hija - **¿Por qué no vamos a una oficina? -** Preguntó al notar que todos los contemplaban a ellos.

\- **Creo que será lo mejor -** Aseguró Robin.

La morocha dio unos pocos pasos hasta la oficina más cercana y abrió la puerta. Esperó que todos y cada uno ingresara y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La hermana de Nami ingresó junto a su madre y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los asientos que había dentro. Zoro apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana, sin quitar la mirada de las mujeres. Era todo un dolor de cabeza, pero entendía que estaban preocupadas. Él no tenía un familia por la que preocuparse, pero si tenía amigos. Desvió la mirada hacía Luffy, y luego la posó en Robin. Y en cierto punto agradecía no estar en los zapatos de su compañero, si algo malo le llegaba a ocurrir a la morocha, jamás se lo perdonaría. Al notar que el peliverde la contemplaba fijamente, Robin alzó una mano para quitarlo de aquel estado hipnótico. El hombre desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado.

\- **¿Qué le sucedió? -** Preguntó Bellemere más calmada.

\- **Ella se fue por sus propios medios -** Insistió el peliverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **¡No me jodan! -** La mujer se puso de pie con brusquedad - **Nami jamás haría algo como eso -** Posó sus ojos en el morocho - **¿Qué hiciste? -**

 **\- Juro que nada -** Alzó los brazos como si hubiese estado siendo apuntado con un arma.

\- **Ella dejó un vídeo -**

La morocha dio un paso adelante y se acercó a la pequeña televisión que había dentro de la oficina. Colocó la grabación y subió el volumen para que todos pudieran oír con claridad. Cuando Luffy volvió a ver su rostro, bajó la mirada. _Lamento no tener el coraje para decírtelo en la cara, sé que si lo hago, no me dejarás ir. Por eso aprovecharé que estás trabajando para irme. Yo... pensé que encontraría a Marina a tiempo, pero mi lentitud costó la vida de esa pobre niña. Por eso he decidido dejar el caso... Robin, en verdad lo siento, pero tendrás que seguir tu sola. He hablado con mi madre, iré unas semanas a su casa para poder alejarme de todo esto... Será lo mejor. Y en cuanto a lo nuestro Luffy... lo mejor es dejarlo aquí. No solo quiero pensar en mi vida profesional, también tengo que pensar sobre lo que quiero a partir de ahora. Por eso... Te doy la libertad de que salgas con quien quieras, aprovecha la juventud para conocer y salir con quien quieres, te lo mereces. Y, por favor, no intentes buscarme. Quiero estar sola. Al menos por ahora._

Bellemere apretó ambas manos en dos puños.

\- **Yo... no entiendo... -** Murmuró.

Robin avanzó lentamente y tomó su mano con cariño.

\- **La encontraremos -** Sonrió - **Con vida -**

Al notar que la tensión en la mirada de la mujer se tranquilizaba, soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- **Las llevaré a un hotel para que puedan descansar, seguro que el vuelo fue agotador -**

 **\- No, espera -** Luffy metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó sus llaves - **Llévalas a casa, estarán más tranquilas -** Se las arrojó a Robin, quien las cogió en el aire - **Iré en cuanto haya terminado todo aquí -**

La morocha asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta para que ambas pudieran pasar. Luffy se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De un momento a otro, todo se había descontrolado.

\- **Oi -** Zoro bufó - **Si quieres dormir en casa esta noche, eres bienvenido -**

 **\- No... Tengo que estar ahí -** Volteó hacía el escritorio más cercano y comenzó a husmear entre los papeles - **Pero ahora tenemos que terminar con el papeleo -**

 **\- Si... -**

 **(...)**

Hacer una denuncia, informar al resto de los policías e intentar seguir las pisadas de una persona que había querido desaparecer por cuenta propia, no era tan sencillo como sonaba. Luffy llegó a su departamento a altas horas de la noche, sin saber nada. Jamás creyó que algo como eso le sucedería a él. Él era el que siempre buscaba gente; como policía, siempre había tenido ese trabajo. Pero ser familiar del desaparecido era toda una novedad. Una desagradable experiencia. Ahora entendía mejor a las personas. Recordó a los padres de Marina cuando tuvieron que reconocer el cuerpo de su hija y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Le rogaba a todos los dioses por no tener que ser parte de eso.

Golpeó la puerta de su casa y Nojiko abrió. Le regaló una apenada sonrisa e ingresó lentamente.

\- **¿Se sabe algo? -** Preguntó desesperada.

\- **No caben dudas que tu hermana no quería que la siguiéramos -** Soltó y abrió el refrigerador, esperanzo encontrar algo fresco.

\- **¿Qué es lo que harán entonces? -** Bellemere, quien había estado reposando su cuerpo en el sillón de la casa, se puso de pie - **No pueden dejar las cosas así -**

\- **Mañana Sanji irá a la frontera con Indiana, tiene contactos allí -** Al no encontrar nada que se le antojara, cerró la puerta frustrado - **Averiguaremos si pasó la frontera de Illinois -**

Al notar el silencio entre las mujeres, se quitó la campera y la colgó en la percha cercana de la entrada. No importaba que no pudiera verla, sabía perfectamente que la mirada de Bellemere estaba posada en él. En el fondo, sabía que la mujer dudaba de él. No que él hubiera lastimado a su hija, más bien... Que la había protegido poco, que había contribuido a su decisión de marcharse. Se giró hacía ella y notó que sus sospechas no eran mentiras. De hecho, los ojos de Bellemere estaba en él, con el ceño fruncido.

\- **¿Qué pasará si no aparece en las próximas horas? -**

\- **Mamá... -** Nojiko bajó la mirada - **No digas eso -**

 **\- Si en las próximas 72 horas no aparece, se dará una alerta nacional -** Susurró.

Solo deseaba que no tuvieran que llegar a esa instancia. El morocho metió la mano en su bolsillo y caminó hasta la mujer.

\- **Voy a encontrarla -** Dijo con determinación.

\- **¿Cómo puedo saber que ella no se fue por tu culpa? -**

\- **Si... Se fue porque no me di cuenta de que pedía ayuda a gritos -** Respiró profundamente, jamás se perdonaría por eso - **Pero no volverá a pasar... -** Sacó la caja con el anillo y la apoyó sobre la mesa ratona - **Esta vez seré más directo -** Murmuró. _Y menos ingenuo,_ pensó.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ha sido un capitulo bastante largo, espero que les haga gustado. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Tal y como hemos venido haciendo, el próximo capitulo se centrará en Nami, no la extrañen. n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. X

**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic. Sé que casi no he tardado nada, tenía la mitad de este capítulo ya escrito desde hace un tiempo y solo me quedaba agregar la parte final. Por eso me decidí en actualizarlo.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Angel, a Mara1451, a Guest, a Guest 2 (Que tengo la ligera sensación de que el la misma persona que el primero, pero por si las dudas lo pongo también n.n), a Solitario196 y a Girl-Hatake95.**

 **Respondiendo a Mara1451: Escogí a Alvida y no a Hancock, dado a que esta última ya apareció en Asesinatos II en un papel un tanto secundario. (Spoilers para quienes no hayan leído la segunda parte) Hancock es una de las recluidas en Utah y bueno... Vaya a saber uno que fue de su vida luego de eso... Posiblemente continúa viviendo en Utah.**

 **La idea es no repetir personaje y si se repiten, que tenga algún sentido. (Es una suerte que One Piece tenga muchos personajes xD)**

 **Respondiendo a Guest 2: Si, Nami en verdad se ha cortado el cabello y teñido de rubio. En este capitulo he puesto muchas veces "pelinaranja" para que pudieran distinguirla de otras personajes y no generar confusión. Pero sepan que ahora es rubia.**

 **Aunque no desesperen, pronto volverá a su color. Dudo que a ella le guste quedar rubia para siempre.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

Nami despertó muerta de frío, dormir en aquel sótano era peor de lo que había imaginado. Posó sus ojos en Rebecca. Ni siquiera estaba segura de como había hecho para sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Se frotó los brazos con energía y intentó ponerse de pie, la correa le impidió hacerlo y soltó un quejido ante el tirón. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello y frunció el ceño. Eso era una completa locura. Cuando notó que los ojos de Rebecca estaban puestos en ella, la contempló en silencio. La joven se estiró en su logar y se sentó.

- **Pronto vendrá -**

Antes de que la pelinaranja pudiera preguntarle de quien estaba hablando, la puerta se abrió. La luz ingresó por las escaleras cegándola. Nami entrecerró los ojos y contempló la entrada. La misma mujer que el día anterior la había llevado hasta el sótano y le había dicho que las niñas debían hacerle caso a sus padres para no terminar de esa manera. Algo completamente frívolo si se razonaba que ella también era mujer, que a ella le podría haber pasado lo mismo. O peor, a su hermana, madre o hija. Reprimió las ganas que tenía de gritarle todos esos pensamientos. Sería para peor. Por el momento, debía limitarse a hacer lo que le decía. Y mientras buscar una salida.

La mujer les quitó las correas del cuello y les dijo que la siguiera. La mujer contempló a la pelirrosa por unos segundos pero al ver que ésta soltaba una mueca y alzaba los hombros, la siguió. Subieron los peldaños en silencio al mismo tiempo que Nami contemplaba todo a su alrededor. Contó 10 escalones y memorizó por las dudas. En una situación como esa, todo podría ser útil. La extraña las guió por la mansión hasta llegar a una gran sala repleta de sillones, mesas y estantes.

\- **Limpien -** Ordenó.

Rebecca asintió y caminó hasta un pequeño mueble donde yacían los elementos de limpieza. Tomó un plumero y comenzó a pasarlo por los rincones más alejado del techo. Nami se acercó en silencio. El mueble daba a un pequeño patio trasero repleto de nieve. Afuera parecía hacer frío sin embargo hacía días que no nevaba. Tomó un trapo y vertió un extraño líquido azul en él. Comenzó a pasarlo por los muebles de madera para lustrarlos. Necesitaba poder recordar el camino que Bellamy había tomado para dirigirse allí. Sabía que no estaba fuera del estado, no habían pasado ningún cartel que indicara que habían abandonado Illinois. Y por el tiempo que habían estado sobre el vehículo, debían estar no muy lejos de Chicago. Se acercó a una pequeña mesa ratona y se agachó para poder limpiar.

Era muy parecida a la que tenía en su departamento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Habían pasado tres días y muchas cosas... Ni siquiera paraba de preguntarse como estaría Luffy. Sacudió su rostro e intentó no pensar en eso. El mero hecho de concentrarse en eso le producía dolor de cabeza y pena, mucha pena. Todo lo que había dicho en esa cinta... Tragó saliva. Además ella también había realizado cosas de las que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacía Rebecca, la ayudaría a salir de aquí. No iba a dejar que otra chica muriera por su lentitud e ineptitud.

Al oír un estrepitoso chirrido, volteó. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante el susto que le había producido el golpe. La muchacha yacía de pie, frente a un pequeño estante. A sus pies una de las botellas de vodka más caras yacía en mil pedazos. Nami se puso de pie boquiabierta. El rostro de Rebecca estaba pálido como un papel recién salido de fábrica.

\- **Ay, no... -** La oyó susurrar.

En cuestión de segundos, la pelinaranja se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba, la hizo aun lado y se agachó para poder juntar los trozos de vidrio. El olor a alcohol invadió la habitación y tuvo que sacudir un poco el aire para disipar la concentración de esa asquerosa fragancia. Cuando la mujer de largos cabellos verdes apareció en el umbral con el ceño fruncido, Nami se puso de pie. Escondió los trozos de vidrio en su espalda y soltó una mueca.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! -** Exclamó pasmada - **Es la botella favorita de Joker -**

 **\- Yo... -** Comenzó la pelirosa, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Nami.

\- **Soy un poco torpe, se resbaló de mis manos cuando estaba pasando el trapo -**

Los ojos de Rebecca se abrieron como platos pero el ver que la mujer le hacía una ceña con la mano que tenía en su espalda, no dijo nada. La extraña avanzó dando tembloroso pasos y se agachó para poder confirmar la etiqueta de la botella. Al afianzar sus sospechas, se puso de pie y clavó su ceño en Nami. Ella bajó la mirada, tal y como si estuviera apenada.

\- **¿Cuál era tu nombre niña? -** Preguntó la mujer colérica.

Se mordió la lengua. Tenía que recordar el nombre que le había dicho a Bellamy la noche que lo había conocido.

\- **Maia -**

 **\- Bien, sígueme -**

 **\- Pero... -** Rebecca intentó dar un paso hacía delante.

\- **Tranquila, estaré bien -** Nami se giró y le regaló una sonrisa - **Tu junta ese desastre -**

La joven quedó extrañada. No podía creer hasta que punto la oficial estaba haciendo eso. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias? Bajó la mirada. Pensar que la iban a castigar por su culpa, le dolía. Se agachó y comenzó a juntar los vidrios. Tomó el más grande y luego el que tenía la etiqueta de la marca. Soltó un chillido y se llevó la mano a la boca. Se había cortado. El sabor a sangre le dio una mala sensación por lo que posó sus ojos en la entrada.

La mujer la guió escaleras abajo, hasta un sótano que parecía servir como almacenamiento de la casa. Frunció el ceño al notar la comida empaquetada dentro de cajas o en estantes. Había suficiente comida como para alimentar a media ciudad. Aun así, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cantidad de sótanos que había en ese lugar. Era común tener uno, incluso con varias habitaciones. Pero... ¡¿Dos?!

La extraña la guió por un largo pasillo rodeado de estantes, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de metal. El corazón de Nami comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué había detrás de esa puerta? Por primera vez, desde que había planificado ese plan, tenía miedo. Dio un paso atrás cuando la mujer abrió la puerta. Era una habitación oscura. Al encender la luz, la pelinaranja divisó una extraña caja de metal. El cofre parecía un sarcófago moderno. La mujer se agachó y quitó los candados, quitó la tapa y contempló el interior.

Podía caber una persona acostada.

\- **Entra -**

Los ojos de Nami se desviaron hacía ella y la contempló incrédula. No podía estar hablando en serio. Dio varios pasos hacía atrás, pero cuando intentó alejarse, la mujer sacó un arma y la apuntó hacía su pecho. La pelinaranja se quedó inmóvil, esa era una mala idea. Contempló el baúl aterrada. ¿Se suponía que tenía que entrar allí?

\- **Te dije que entres -** Insistió mientras sacudía el revolver.

\- **Espera, puedo hacer otra cosa -** Murmuró mientras alzaba sus manos - **Cualquier cosa menos esto, por favor -**

La mujer de cabellos verdes perdió la paciencia y disparó al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Nami supo que no podía seguir con rodeos. Aunque la idea de encerrarse en ese lugar le aterraba, tomó coraje e ingresó en el ataúd. Respiró profundamente y al ver que la tapa era sellada sobre su rostro, reprimió las ganas de gritar.

 **(...)**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí dentro, pero las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer hacía rato. No había gritado y había aguantado los sollozos para parecer fuerte. Pero la realidad era que tenía miedo y ya no quería estar allí. En ningún momento se le acabó el oxígeno pues el cajón tenía varios agujeros muy pequeños que apenas se veían a contraluz. Pero eso no era suficiente consuelo. Tenía frío y el olor a humedad era insoportable. Desvió la mirada hacía el metal y notó que había varios raspones. Se le erizó la piel. ¿Cuántas chicas habrían estado encerradas en esa caja? Le entraron ganas de vomitar pero se aguantó. La situación se estaba descontrolando. Estiró su temblorosa mano y tocó los arañazos con cuidado. Lisa. ¿Quién era Lisa? Por unos segundos había parado de llorar, pero al notar ese nombre, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. ¿Quién demonios podía estar tan enfermo como para encerrar jovencitas ahí?

Respiró profundamente pero en el momento que estaba por soltar todo ese aire, un golpe hizo que sus oídos zumbara. Su cuerpo se petrificó ante el susto. Ni siquiera había escuchado a alguien llegar. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Nami volvió a ver la luz. La misma mujer de cabellos verdes apareció y le dijo que saliera. La pelinaranja ni dudo, se puso de pie y pese a que estaba algo débil, tardó unos cuantos segundos. La extraña cerró la caja y colocó un plato de avena caliente sobre ésta, utilizándola de mesa.

\- **Come** \- Le ordenó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- **¿Cuánto... Cuánto tiempo he estado ahí? -** Preguntó temerosa. No estaba del todo segura si se quería enterar de eso.

\- **21 horas -** Dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

\- **¡¿21 horas?! -** Eso explicaba porque tenía tanta hambre, tanto sueño.

\- **Eso te pasa por romper cosas de valor, niña -**

Tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero aguantó. No había comido nada y si largaba lo poco que tenía en su estómago, sin lugar a dudas su organismo se dañaría. Tomó la cuchara de metal y la hundió en el pote. Con velocidad, se mandó una gran cantidad de avena y la tragó sin dudarlo. El calor mantuvo sus extremidades tibias. Por fin algo con el que recobrar las energías. Volvió a engullir otra cuchara, y otra. Así, el poco tiempo, acabó con su comida. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Al menos el frío se había contrarrestado. Sintió una puntada en su pecho, al fin volvía a tener comida en su cuerpo. Se enderezó y posó los ojos en la mujer.

\- **¿Quién es Lisa? -**

 **\- ¿Lisa? -** La extraña frunció el ceño - **Es una chica que estaba aquí como tu, la favorita de Joker -**

 **\- Si era la favorita... ¿Por qué la encerraron? -** Preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada hacía el sarcófago.

\- **Era la favorita de Joker y se enteró que estaba enamorada de otra persona -** Añadió de manera indiferente.

\- **¿Otra persona? -** La curiosidad se envolvió en solemnidad.

¿Cómo se podían enterar de algo como eso? ¿Acaso la niña le había contado a alguien, y esa persona la había delatado? ¿O quizás tenía una especie de diario y lo habían encontrado? ¿Los habrían pillado juntos? Bajó la mirada y contempló el lugar donde había estado encerrada por casi un día. Si eso le hacían a las personas que rompían objetos, no se quería imaginar cuanto tiempo había estado Lisa en aquel lugar.

\- **El hermano menor de Joker -** Susurró.

\- **Pero... -** La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas - **¿Cómo? -**

 **\- Tomaste el castigo de esa niña ¿Verdad? -** La pregunta la dejó aun más atónita. Los ojos de la mujer estaban puestos en ella, ni siquiera pestañeaba - **Hay personas que deciden sacrificarse a ellas mismas para salvar a alguien más, y hay personas que eligen sacrificar a los demás para salvarse a ellas mismas -**

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos. Ella... ella la había delatado. Se mordió el labio inferior para no insultarla, era consciente de que tenía un arma. Sin embargo, poco después cayó en la cuenta de que esa mujer había estado en el mismo lugar que ella. Y la única manera que había encontrado para salir, había sido mediante la acusación de una compañera.

\- **¿Qué le pasó a Lisa? -**

 **\- El hermano de Joker fue ejecutado en el Santuario Montrose Point Bird -**

Había escuchado algo como eso. Si mal no recordaba, unos años antes de que ambos se mudaran a Chicago, había habido un asesinato en el Santurario de Chicago. El cuerpo había quedado completamente irreconocible. No solo tenía varios tiros a quemarropa, sino también había sido incendiado y arrojado al Lago Michigan. Las olas lo habían devuelto a la costa y un grupo de jóvenes que habían ido a explorar, lo habían encontrado. Tragó saliva.

\- **Lisa estuvo siete semanas ahí -** Los ojos de la pelinaranja se desorbitaron - **Murió de inanición -**

El corazón se le achicharró. ¡¿Siete semanas?! Era una locura. Tuvo ganas de gritar, jalar de sus cabellos. Actuar como una completa loca. Pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

\- **Eres de estómago fuerte, niña -** Añadió la mujer, luego se acercó y hasta su oído, para susurrar - **Déjame decirte que eres la nueva favorita, estás advertida -**

La dejó sin aliento. Era un disparate. ¿Ella? ¿La nueva favorita? Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y sintió cierto terror.

\- **Ahora vamos, tengo un trabajo para ustedes -**

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Allí se encontró con Rebecca. La niña le dio un apasionante abrazo y tuvo que contener las lágrimas para no llorar. Cuando Nami la logró separar de su cuerpo, se percató de que tenía un duro golpe en la mejillas. _Tomaste el castigo por esa niña ¿Verdad?._ Era evidente que habían tomado represalias contra ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y volteó hacía la mujer. La extraña les brindó un abrigo para que salieran a la intemperie, seguido de dos grandes palas.

Comenzó a caminar y ambas la siguieron de cerca. El invierno era más crudo allí que en la ciudad, eso le dio la pauta de que se encontraban lejos del gran lago que separaba los estado de Michigan y Winsconsin. Las pilas de nieve se habían acumulado debido a las nevadas de los últimos días y obstaculizaban la entrada de vehículos.

\- **Saquen todo esto -** Gruñó.

Pero antes de que las mujeres se pudieran poner a trabajar, la extraña sacó varias cadenas que estaban amarradas a los árboles más gruesos y las ató por los pies. Nami frunció el ceño cuando la mujer desapareció en el interior de la casa, y comenzó a cavar. Tenía que ser broma. Dos chicas intentando remover toda esa nieve... Era imposible que terminaran en un solo día. Divisó que Rebecca también se puso manos a la obra y se preguntó si ella había tenido la desgracia de pasar un tiempo en la caja de metal.

Poco a poco, la nieve fue desapareciendo del camino. El pavimento afloró y Nami no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Apoyó la pala en la nieve y se dejó caer. Estaba cansada. Las 21 horas que había permanecido en el sarcófago, había estado despierta. Y la falta de descanso junto con la falta de comida, la llevaron a agotar sus energías demasiado rápido. Desvió la mirada al interior del pequeño bosque. Estaban cerca del gran paredón que las privaba de su libertad. Nami frunció el ceño y examinó la pared, era demasiado alta como para saltarla. A no ser... Posó sus ojos en los árboles. Podían saltar...

No. Era absurdo. Se romperían las piernas al caer y no podrían correr de allí. Si las atrapaban... Recordó el nombre de Lisa en la caja. No podía permitir que, luego de tanto trabajo, Rebecca muriera. Se puso de pie.

\- **Ire al baño por ahí -** Señaló el final del terreno.

Caminó lentamente, al arrastrar la cadena por la densa nieve, le evitaba poder hacerlo más rápido. Al llegar a la pared, apoyó la mano en éste y contempló hacía arriba. No era seguro escalar, mucho menos saltar desde allí. Se sintió irritada. No podían estar un día más allí. Si tan solo... Escuchó un pequeño ladrido y giró la cabeza con curiosidad. Un animal de gran tamaño corría por la nieve mientras movía el rabo con alegría. Se revolcaba en el suelo, saltaba de un lado a otro y parecía divertirse con algún que otro animal. Posiblemente un conejo. Nami soltó una sonrisa. Luego de tanta penumbra, era agradable ver como alguien gozaba. Silbó una pequeña melodía, pero al divisarla, el animal salió corriendo. Era como si tuviera miedo de que lo vieran allí.

Para su agradable sorpresa, el animal comenzó a escarbar entre la nieve y cruzó del otro lado de la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron con energía y soltó una gran sonrisa. ¡Había una manera de escapar!

Salió corriendo, la emoción le permitió caminar con más velocidad, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el exacto lugar donde el perro había desaparecido. Comenzó a escarbar con sus manos y a mover la nieve. ¡Había un pozo! Y si se deslizaban lo suficiente, podrían pasar. Con sus uñas intentó remover un poco más de tierra y se asomó. La ruta estaba tan cerca. Ojala pudiera escapar en ese mismo instante. Recordó que tenía una cadena amarrada a los pies y soltó un bufido. Tendría que esperar un poco más.

Se puso de pie y emprendió la vuelta. Tenía que asegurarse que el trabajo no estuviera terminado. De esa manera podían volver.

 **(...)**

Esa mañana terminarían con el trabajo, y no solo con eso. Nami había aprovechado que durante las noches estaban solas para contarle acerca de su descubrimiento. Le había dicho a Rebecca que estuviera consciente de lo que estaba pasando y que fuera rápida. Ella iba a buscar la manera de romper con esas cadenas para poder escapar.

Luego de desayunar, la mujer que se llamaba Monet, las guió hasta las afuera de la casa. Una vez más, les tendió los abrigos y las palas, y les ordenó que el trabajo estuviera terminado ese mismo día. Afortunadamente, casi no había nevado desde el día anterior, por lo que la nieve estaba mucho más blanca y el agujero más destapado. Esperó a que la mujer se alejara para voltear hacía Rebecca. La pelirrosa tomó al cadena y la contempló algo apenada.

\- **¿Cómo vamos a romper esto? -** Preguntó.

\- **No vamos a romperlas -** Sonrió.

\- **¿Entonces? ¿Cómo haremos? -** La curiosidad invadió su cuerpo.

Nami alzó su mano y le enseñó la pequeña llave. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

\- **¿De dónde sacaste eso? -** Murmuró con la mirada iluminada.

\- **En mi otra vida era una ladrona profesional -** Dijo burlona.

Era irónico que en esa vida ejerciera la ley.

Se agachó al pie de la pelirosa y le quitó las cadenas de su pie. Al notar como su peso disminuía, Rebecca sonrió. En el momento que Nami acercó la llave a su cerradura, escuchó que la puerta de la mansión se abría. Escuchó un grito y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer de cabellos verdes sacaba el arma de su bolsillo. Le gritó a Rebecca que corriera y se apresuró a liberar su tobillo.

Cuando la primera bala rozó su cuerpo, sintió la libertad y comenzó a correr. Le había dicho a Rebecca donde se encontraba el hoyo, pero la encontró buscando la salida. Los tiros comenzaron a cortar el aire. Nami le señaló el pozo y mientras la joven utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para salir. Ella se escondió detrás de un árbol. Tenía que ser cuidadosa o todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. Cuando divisó que la pelirosa ya había cruzado al otro lado, tomó aire. Le había ordenado que corriera, no importaba hacía donde.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a prestar atención a su alrededor. Sus manos estaban heladas y apenas podía mover los dedos. Podía escucharla caminar en la nieve, acercarse lentamente. Escuchó que la mujer sacaba un teléfono y marcaba un número. Estaba pidiendo refuerzos. Al percatarse de lo desconcentrada que estaba, aprovechó.

Salió corriendo hacía el agujero. Los tiros volvieron a retumbar en sus tímpanos, pero logró agacharse antes de sentir dolor. Rápidamente comenzó a pasar su cuerpo. Ella era mayor que Rebecca, por ende su cuerpo era más grande, tuvo que hacer más fuerza para salir. Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la ayudaba a escapar. Cuando alzó la mirada, quedó muda.

\- **Te dije que corrieras a la ruta -**

La chica no le hizo caso, continuó y no se detuvo hasta que las piernas de Nami estuvieron lejos de ese hoyo.

Ambas comenzaron a correr hacía la ruta. Varios autos pasaron y ellas comenzaron a gritar. Nami sintió una extraña punción en su espalda pero siguió corriendo. Necesitaban detener un vehículo. Era cuestión de segundos para que esos extraños las alcanzaran. Al tocar el pavimento, la mujer distinguió que un coche venía a una velocidad normal. Se montó sobre la carretera y comenzó a hacer señas para que se detuviera.

Al divisarla, el conductor clavó los frenos. _Detente, detente, detente,_ pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos. La trompa del coche quedó a varios centímetros del cuerpo de Nami. Ella miró el interior del carro y divisó a Sanji. El hombre la contempló algo pasmado y estuvo a punto de salir del vehículo cuando ella grito:

\- **Quédate ahí, Rebecca ven -**

La mujer ayudó a la chica a subirse a la parte trasera del coche, y ella se sentó junto al conductor. El rubio la contempló pasmado, sin entender del todo que estaba pasando.

\- **¡Arranca, rápido! -** Gritó al escuchar más balazos - **¡Tenemos que volver a Chicago! -**

 **(...)**

Luffy contempló todas las fotografías que Robin había llevado. Al parecer ese tal Bellamy del que tanto se hablaba en la prensa, había estado con varias mujeres. Todas menores de edad. El vídeo donde salía de la discoteca con chicas, se había hecho viral. Lo sorprendente era que casi todas las noches, el hombre salía con una mujer nueva. Era extraño y desagradable a la vez. Ni siquiera sabían cuantas de esas chicas estaban desaparecidas o no. No tenían nada.

Robin se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la comisaría y posó los ojos en Zoro.

\- **¿Qué hay de Joker? -**

\- **No tenemos nada -** Bufó.

Luffy bajó la mirada, hacía días que no dormía y ni siquiera podían avanzar en el caso... Estiró su brazo y tomó la pequeña fotografía donde Nami y él se encontraban en ese gran edifico. Desde que la mujer había desaparecido, cientos de recuerdos habían abombado su mente.

La puerta se abrió, captando la atención de los tres. Una extraña mujer de cortos cabellos rubios ingresó en la habitación de manera desesperada. Sostenía el lado derecho de su torso como si estuviera lastimada. Ingresó con dificultad y caminó sin quitar la mirada de Luffy. El morocho se puso de pie y corrió a asistirla. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? Cuando la mujer estuvo en sus brazos, lo tomó de la camisa y acercó sus labios a la oreja.

\- **Tienen que seguir a Sanji -** El morocho alzó la mirada y divisó que en el umbral se encontraba el teniente, y a su lado, la niña desaparecida: Rebecca - **Él sabe donde está Joker -**

Confundido ante esa presencia y la voz familiar de la mujer, se separó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció esa mirada.

\- **¿Nami? -**

La mujer se desplomó en el suelo, cuando Luffy se agachó, notó que una gran mancha de sangre emanaba de su espalda. Justo en la esquina inferior derecha. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- **¡Una ambulancia ahora! -** Gritó con los ojos posados en Robin.

Ella asintió y utilizó el teléfono interno de la jefatura para hacer el servicio más veloz.

\- **¡Tienen que ir ahora! -** Rebecca estaba pálida y de sus ojos estaban a punto de rebalsar las lágrimas - **¡Si no Joker escapará! -**

Luffy alzó la mirada sorprendido. Para ser una niña, era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. La pelirosa se acercó a Nami y sostuvo su rostro entre manos.

\- **Me quedaré hasta que llegue el doctor, vayan -** Añadió con un sollozo.

El morocho contempló a Zoro y ambos asintieron al unísono. Era tiempo de pedir refuerzos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era hora de contraatacar.

* * *

 **Otra vez ha quedado corto... Pero como ya les he dicho en el capítulo 8: Es difícil escribir un capitulo que no puede perder la trama y que solo debe haber un personaje protagonista. Aunque... eso ya acabó. Pronto estarán en la guarida de Joker y veremos que sucede a partir de aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. XI

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por fin he vuelto. He estado ocupada con la universidad y con un proyecto personal que he comenzado. Sepan disculparme. Pero aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de éste fic. Y con uno demasiado... x.x Bueno... Ya lo leerán, no quiero ir por la vida haciendo spoilers.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Angel, a Guest, a Solitario196 y a Angel D Jesus.**

* * *

Los vehículos se esparcieron por toda la ciudad. Los refuerzos dejaron sus aburridas rutinas en las calles de Chicago para poder dirigirse al punto que Sanji les había indicado. Aceleraron a toda velocidad. Los refuerzos llegaron rápidamente. Todos los policías que realizaban su rutinaria visita a las calles de la ciudad, dejaron sus puestos para acompañar al grupo. Zoro pisó el acelerador y se adelanto entre el resto de las patrullas. Esquivó varios coches civiles y agradeció que fuese un horario laboral, de esa manera no había tanto vehículos en las calles.

Pronto los edificios se volvieron pequeños casas, y al cabo de unos momentos habían dejado las zonas urbanas para avanzar entre los grandes campos de maíz. No tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar a la dirección que Sanji le indicó. Cuando divisaron la gran pared, Zoro clavó los frenos del vehículo. Las rejas de entrada se encontraban varios metros más al este. Luffy abrió la puerta y bajó del coche. Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Por fin lo habían encontrado. Varios automóviles policiales llegaron a la escena, el sonoro motor de un helicóptero sobrevoló la zona. Cuando el morocho se acercó lo suficiente a la entrada, notó que las verjas estaban cerradas con una cadena. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó abrir la entrada con sus manos. Era imposible. No solamente quería entrar para hacer justicia contra las miles de mujeres afectadas por el tráfico impuesto por ese hombre, quería vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a Nami. Sanji le había contado muy poco sobre como había encontrado a la pelinaranja, pero eso había bastado para enfurecerlo. Había estado ansioso por arribar durante todo el trayecto. Frustrado, se mordió el labio con más fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar.

\- **¡Hazte aun lado! -** Oyó la voz del peliverde.

Luffy volteó y cuando se percato de su plan, le abrió camino. Zoro tenía la mirada fija en la verja. Sus manos se aferraban al volante con destreza pero su ceño estaba fruncido. Apretó el acelerador dos veces y el coche gruñó. La tercera, soltó el freno de manos. El vehículo salió disparado a gran velocidad y segundos antes de que se estrellase contra la entrada, el hombre saltó. Rodó por el pavimento, raspándose las piernas y los brazos. Pero el ardor no le causó nada. Cuando se puso de pie, notó que el coche había abierto una pequeña hendija entre reja y reja, y el morocho ya se encontraba cruzando al territorio enemigo. El peliverde volteó y contempló que Robin se acercaba a gran velocidad. Debían ser rápidos, de lo contrario escaparían. Y si se daban el lujo de dejarlos huir, no los volverían a encontrar. Después de todo, los habían encontrado de casualidad, solo porque Nami se había sacrificado por el equipo.

\- **Debemos entrar ahora -** Dijo la morocha cuando lo alcanzó - **Llamaré a expertos para que abran la reja -**

 **\- Me adelantaré -** Zoro metió la mano en su estuche y sacó su arma reglamentaria.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, sintió que lo tomaban de la mano y jalaban de él. Se giró hacía la mujer y clavó su oscura mirada en ella.

\- **Ten cuidado -** Murmuró seria.

Pero el jaló de su brazo y la obligó a soltarlo. No había tiempo para estar diciendo o actuando de manera empalagosa. Comenzó a correr hacía la verja. Luffy necesitaría ayuda y él tenía que estar a su lado, como lo había estado por años. Pero... alzó la mirada por su hombro antes de ingresar en el terreno y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Iba a tener cuidado.

Zoro avanzó entre los pocos policías que habían logrado pasar, comenzó a correr por el gran camino de graba y, al divisar al morocho al pie de la casa, aceleró el paso. Luffy llevaba varios minutos intentando abrir la puerta. Daba golpes con su cuerpo y pateaba la madera con intención de que esta cediera. Pero no había manera. Dio varios puñetazos antes de que el peliverde pusiera la mano en su hombro. El morocho volteó con la mirada inyectada en sangre pero al ver el rostro serio de su compañero, decidió tranquilizarse.

Se oyeron varios disparos desde una de las ventanas superiores. Ambos se pegaron contra la pared, esperando que no los vieran. Estaban disparando contra la entrada y los policías que estaban intentando entrar por el delgado espacio, habían resultado heridos. No cabían dudas, estaban atrincherados allí dentro y no iban a ceder tan fácil. Aun sabiendo que les era imposible ganar... Ambos notaron que Sanji se acercó corriendo en zigzag para que las balas no le dieran.

\- **Debemos buscar una manera de entrar -** Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de oxígeno.

\- **No me digas... -** Agregó el peliverde con ironía.

\- **Tiene que haber una ventana, una puerta... -** Luffy se giró y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa con sumo cuidado.

Debía haber alguna entrada. Algún punto que no estuviera bloqueado. Que tuviera una falla. Dobló a la izquierda y siguió su camino. Tenían que encontrar la manera de entrar, de detener aquella locura. Cuando notó que una pequeña ventana de baño no tenía contraventana, sonrió. Tomó su arma por el cañón y dio un golpe con la culata. El estruendoso sonido alertó a sus compañeros que llegaron al cabo de unos segundos.

\- **¿Qué pasó? -** Preguntó Zoro.

\- **Necesito que me ayuden a subir por ahí -** Dijo decidido.

\- **¿Vas a entrar tu solo? -** El rubio frunció el ceño - **Eso es peligroso -**

 **\- Ustedes también pueden entrar -** Añadió sin titubear.

\- **Deberíamos esperar que lleguen los refuerzos -** Sanji metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo.

\- **Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón -** El peliverde apoyó su espalda contra la pared - **No sabemos cuanta gente hay allí dentro -**

\- **Voy a entrar igual -** Luffy se giró hacía la ventana, si no lo iban a ayudar, él lo haría por sus propios medios - **Podrían tener un plan de escape -**

 **\- Aun así... -** Al notar que el morocho daba un salto y comenzaba a trepar por la ventanilla, Sanji dejó de intentar prender su cigarrillo - **Oi, ¿Lo dices en serio? -**

Luffy sintió como un pequeño pedazo de vidrio se incrustaba en su piel, pero se obligó a reprimir el dolor. Eso no era nada en comparación con otras heridas que había tenido. Hacía dos años había sido apuñalado en el pecho, y semanas atrás un loco le había clavado un cúter en el brazo. Eso sí había dolido. Hizo fuerza con sus brazos e ingresó dentro del pequeño baño. Estuvo a punto de caer de cara al suelo, pero se sostuvo y pudo aferrarse de la cadena del inodoro. Se dio un par de golpes contra las paredes, pero logró tomar el suelo con suavidad.

 _Bien, ya estoy adentro,_ pensó para sus adentros. Era el momento para comenzar con el modo sigilo. Tenían armas de fuego. _De muchos tipos,_ se recordó mientras pensaba en todas las armas que habían encontrado con Zoro en el depósito de Chicago. Un solo policía con su arma reglamentaria sería blanco fácil. Salvo que los tomara por sorpresa. Cuando contempló hacía la ventana, vio que el peliverde se encontraba intentando caer de pie. Soltó una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió lentamente y se fijo que nadie estuviera presente. Había una gran escalera que conducía al primer piso, y una pequeña puerta oscura que no llegó a causarle interés. _Deben estar en el piso de arriba._ Silencioso, caminó hasta la gran entrada. El tapete era lujoso y las decoraciones en las paredes parecían ser costosas. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y quitó las pequeñas trabas que le impedían el paso. Pero cuando giró el picaporte, una bomba explotó en su rostro. El cuerpo de Luffy fue lanzado varios metros contra la pared más cercana. El calor le invadió el cuerpo. ¡Habían puesto una maldita bomba en la entrada! Tosió varias veces hasta que sus pulmones se acostumbraron al humo.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios?! -** Oyó la voz de Sanji.

Sus compañeros aparecieron desde el baño y contemplaron la escena completamente pasmados. Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó a él y lo contempló boquiabierto.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Alcanzó a preguntar.

El morocho apenas lo escuchó. Un extraño zumbido se había apoderado de sus tímpanos. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le costó. Le ardía todo el cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro pero soltó un gemido al saber que estaba toda su piel caliente. Recordó el rostro de Nami, cayendo al suelo con su espalda herida. Ella había estado allí, ella había convivido con esos asesinos. Se obligó a reaccionar. Tenían que subir.

\- **Vamos -** Dijo.

Forzó sus piernas y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Sabía que ambos lo seguían porque oía sus pasos. Al menos no había quedado sordo. Llegaron al primer piso en un tiempo récord. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. La paz lo incomodó. Luffy desvió la mirada hacía la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Si no hubiera cerrado los ojos, hubiese perdido la vista.

\- **¡Abajo! -** Exclamó el rubio.

Todos se agacharon, las balas comenzaron a volar por los aires. Encontraron una pequeña mesa para esconderse, pero sabían que las armas de largo alcance traspasarían la madera sin esfuerzo. Tenían que actuar rápido. Zoro contempló la gran entrada que tenía las puertas abiertas. Debían refugiarse en una habitación, era lo más acertado. Pero... ¿Cómo lograrían llegar hasta allí? Cuando escucharon las sirenas, supieron que Robin había logrado dar con los expertos. Habían logrado abrir la reja y ya se encontraban en territorio enemigo. Los refuerzos comenzaron a subir y pronto la lluvia de balas se transformó en una guerra.

Se debía tener suerte para que las balas no se incrusten en tu piel. Varios policías habían caído heridos, pero también los enemigos. Y la ley tenía una ventaja... Tenía mayoría. Luego de varios minutos, largos y agotadores minutos, las balas cesaron. Luffy se puso de pie y contempló la escena. El olor a sangre invadió sus sentidos. El ambiente apenas era visible, el humo de la pólvora flotaba por toda la sala. Escuchó la lejana sirena de los bomberos. Respiró un par de veces antes de acercarse. Todos parecían ser subordinados. Encontró a los dos hombres que habían visto en el depósito en el suelo, y volteó hacía su bando. Zoro se aferró ele brazo con dolor. Le habían dado.

\- **Maldición... -** Sanji se acercó y le obligó a pasar su brazo sano por sus hombros - **Debemos llevarte a la ambulancia -**

\- **¡Luffy! -** Zoro desvió la mirada hacía la gran puerta de madera - **Joker debe estar allí dentro -**

El morocho asintió y se apresuró. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Pero para su sorpresa, Joker no estaba allí. Ya no podía confiar en esa casa, era muy posible que hubiera todo tipo de trampas. Con arma en mano, avanzó lentamente. Rodeó el escritorio pero no encontró a nadie. No estaba escondido allí. Frunció el ceño al oír que entre los libros había un pequeño reloj. Sus pupilas se contrajeron. Era una bomba. Se giró hacía la entrada y salió disparado hacía afuera.

\- **¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -** Se agachó para poder tomar a otro de los policías que agonizaba en el suelo - **¡Toda la casa va a explotar! -**

\- **¡¿Qué?! -** Zoro empujó al rubio - **¡Ve a ayudar a quienes no puedan caminar, puedo salir solo! -**

 **\- ¡Rápido! -** Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo y tomó a una mujer uniformada en brazos - **¡Todos los que puedan caminar, salgan de aquí, ahora! -**

El pecho de Luffy comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Quién sabía cuanto tiempo tenían? ¿Quién sabía cuando lejos sería el alcance de esa bomba? Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: No se sobrevivía dos veces al mismo ataque. Sintió como su cuerpo chillaba bajo su ropa. Pero se esforzó por no gritar, tenía que sacar a todas las personas de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Bajó las escaleras cargando con el peso muerto del policía. Atravesó la gran entrada, donde los bomberos habían controlado el fuego, y se desplomó en la nieve.

\- **Debemos alejarnos -** Dijo adolorido - **Va a explotar -**

Robin se acercó corriendo y apoyó la mano en su pecho.

\- **Robin, diles que se alejen -** Insistió - **No es seguro -**

La morocha entendió enseguida porque se alejó dando ordenes a los demás policías. Luffy se giró hacía la gran mansión y contempló como los demás oficiales abandonaban el área. Pero había algo que no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza. _¿Dónde demonios estás Joker?._ ¿Acaso había logrado escapar? Recordó su oficina, completamente vacía. Pulcra, como si en algún momento fuese a volver. No. No volvería. Había puesto una bomba para que ellos no pudieran obtener los informes. ¡Maldición! ¡Volverían a perderle el rastro, y todo el sacrificio que había hecho Nami sería en vano! Recordó su mórbido rostro cuando ingresó en su oficina. Ni siquiera la había reconocido. ¡Maldición! Si no hubiese sido por su voz, no hubiese sabido que se trataba de ella. Y de repente algo aclaró su mente. ¡La puerta! ¡La puerta que había visto antes de dirigirse a la entrada principal! Nadie había registrado ese lugar.

Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse de pie y mientras el resto de los policías gritaban para que todos se alejen, él volvió a ingresar en la mansión. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría, ni siquiera sabía si saldría vivo de esa. Pero de algo estaba seguro. ¡Lograría atrapar a Joker! Ingresó corriendo y se aproximó a la vieja puerta de chapa. Sorprendentemente, el picaporte cedió ante el primer empujón. No cabían dudas. Habían querido que esa entrada pasara desapercibida. La oscuridad invadió sus ojos pero se animó a bajar los pequeños escalones. Supo enseguida que se trataba de un sótano pero cuando pateó una pequeña lata, frunció el ceño. Notó que había una pequeña soga y jaló de ella. Una vieja lámpara amarilla que colgaba de las podridas vigas, se encendió.

\- **Al fin te encuentro -** Comentó al verlo de pie, contemplando la pared como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

\- **Bien hecho... -** El hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios, dejó escapar una risa retorcida - **La chica fue un buen señuelo -**

Luffy desvió la mirada hacía la derecha y luego hacía la izquierda. Había unas pequeñas mantas viejas, junto con unas corras de perros. Tragó saliva cuando notó los platos y cubiertos humanos junto a esas madrigueras. También notó un delgado pañuelo rosa, junto con la marca de arañazos en las paredes. No. Allí no habitaban animales. Allí habían convivido mujeres. Sus ojos se posaron en Joker con ira. ¿Qué clase de persona podría hacerle eso a una mujer? ¿A una niña?.

\- **Aunque... -** Añadió el rubio mientras se giraba - **¿No crees que fue demasiado sufrimiento solo para atraparme? -**

Por un instante le pareció ver a Nami atada a esa pared. Sentada en plena oscuridad, con su cuello amarrado y sus labios curtidos por la deshidratanción. La furia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

\- **¿Vas a matarme, verdad? -** Continuó el hombre - **Quieres matarme -**

Si. Quería. Pero... Cuando el morocho alzó su pistola y apuntó a su frente, comenzó su lucha interna. Quería asesinarlo, volarle los sesos. Pero no podía, no debía. Apretó sus dientes con tal fuerza que los hizo rechinar.

\- **Entiendo... -** Joker no dejaba de sonreír - **Tu estúpido deber -** Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un arma pequeña - **Yo podría matarte -** Le apuntó a la garganta - **Pero... ¿Qué sentido tiene? Aun si salgo vivo de aquí, mi vida se acabó -** El rubio llevó su propia arma a su cabeza - **Será peor vivir... Después de todo, quienes no quieren que hable vendrán a por mi -**

\- **¡Espera! -**

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El tiró retumbó en sus oídos y la sangre salpicó la pared más cercana. Luffy dio varios pasos hacía atrás y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. El cuerpo tronó contra el suelo. Alzó la mirada. Si, era policía. Había visto muchos cuerpos, pero ver como una persona moría justo delante de tus ojos afectaba incluso hasta a un policía. Sus agotadas piernas cedieron antes el peso de su cuerpo y se dejó caer. Al menos, ese tipo no volvería a molestar. No más armas ilegales, no más prostitución. Cerró sus ojos. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de salir de allí. Y la bomba podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Tal y como si Dios hubiese oído sus pensamientos, el explosivo detonó. La honda expansiva fue tan alta que las copas de los árboles se agitaron con violencia. La nieve cayó sobre el suelo y las alarmas de varios coches estacionados comenzaron a sonar. Zoro, quien estaba siendo tratado por unos médicos en las afueras de la mansión, alzó la mirada. Frunció el ceño algo preocupado. ¿Si todos habían salido de la casa, por qué tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho?. Sanji se refugió de los cascotes detrás del gran camión de bomberos. Tomó a la joven que había rescatado y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Debía aguantar hasta que la ambulancia lograra llegar a ellos. Robin contempló la gran bola de fuego, asustada. Ella lo había visto. Ella lo había visto correr hacía dentro. Su corazón se achicharró y cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Los bomberos se acercaron corriendo. Debían extinguir el fuego antes de que las llamas alcanzaran los troncos huecos del bosque.

\- **Oi, Robin-chan -** La ambulancia había llegado y habían logrado trasladar a la mujer al hospital. Sanji se acercó y frunció el ceño - **¿Qué es lo que sucede? -**

 **\- Luffy... -** Murmuró conmocionada - **¡Luffy está allí dentro! -**

 **(...)**

Nami comenzó a ser consciente de que se encontraba viva. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo había comenzado a oír lejanas voces. El olor a limpieza invadió sus sentidos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y hacía cuanto llevaba en ese lugar?. Lentamente, y luchando contra su dolor, abrió los ojos. Las luces lastimaron sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrase a la luz. Divisó dos figuras humanas de pie junto a ella y la pequeña pantalla que mostraba imágenes vividas y coloridas. Frunció el ceño y se esforzó por enfocar la mirada.

\- **¿Qué es eso? -** Susurró.

Una de las figuras se giró hacía ella y apagó la televisión con velocidad.

\- **¡Nami! -** Esa voz...

La pelinaranja hizo el gran esfuerzo de enfocar su vista en ella.

\- **¿Mamá? -**

Sus sentidos se aclararon y pudo distinguir el sonriente rostro de Bellemere. Desvió la mirada hacía su derecha y notó que Nojiko estaba de pie a su lado, con la mirada apenada. ¿Dónde se encontraba?. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación. Las paredes y el suelo era blanco. Las cortinas, igual de insulsas, impedían que el sol ingresara con brusquedad. Estaba en un hospital. Intentó sentarse en la camilla, pero su espalda le dolía demasiado.

\- **No te esfuerces mucho, hija -** La mano de su madre, acarició su rostro - **Vas a estar bien -**

 **\- ¿Dónde está Rebecca? -** Fue la primera pregunta que azotó su mente.

\- **Ella está bien -** Su hermana apretó su mano con fuerza.

\- **Está en la comisaría, prestando declaración -** Añadió Bellemere - **Todo está bien, tu vas a estar bien -** Repitió.

\- **¿Y Luffy? -** La última vez que lo había visto, él no la había reconocido.

\- **Él... -** Nojiko desvió la mirada - **Está con el operativo -**

 **\- ¿Lograron encontrar el refugio de Joker? -** Había decidido confiarle esa parte del plan a Sanji.

\- **Están todos allí -** Dijo Bellemere antes que la mayor continuara hablando - **Ahora tienes que descansar -**

Cuando la mujer notó que su pequeña asentía y cerraba los ojos con cierta paz en su rostro, supo que los analgésicos habían funcionado. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se puso de pie. Odiaba verla así. De repente, tuvo un viaje al pasado. Recordó el exacto momento en el que Nami le había dicho que profesión iba a seguir. _¿Qué no quieres ser arquitecta? ¿O abogada?,_ le había contestado. Desde el principio había odiado su profesión. Odiaba lo que ésta significaba y los peligros que traía. Y luego del caso de los narcotraficantes en Nuevo México, cuando la pelinaranja fue reasignada en Utah, lo había odiado más.

Bellemere le hizo señas a Nojiko para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. El médico lo había dicho, _necesita descansar._ Cuando su hija mayor salió, ella cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el banco más cercano. El pasillo era un caos de personas. Gente que iba y venía, médicos que corrían de un lado a otro, familiares llorando, víctimas siendo trasladadas de una habitación a otra. La mujer se pasó la mano por la frente y soltó un suspiro. Le entraron una fuertes ganas de fumar, pero se obligó a controlarse. Maldición... Se encontraba en un hospital.

\- **Mamá... -**

 **\- Si, lo sé -** Había visto las noticias, había oído como la periodista narraba como la casa se desplomaba - **Lo mejor será no decirle nada, al menos por ahora -** Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando confirmaron que el morocho se encontraba dentro de la casa - **No quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo hace -**

 **\- Pero... -** Nojiko sintió la pesada mirada de su madre, sobre sus hombros - **Tienes razón -**

 **\- Oi, disculpen -** Un hombre vestido de blanco se acercó dando ligeros pasos. En sus manos poseía un expediente clínico y en su bolsillo había un costoso bolígrafo - **¿Ustedes son familiares de Nami? -**

 **\- Si -** Bellemere se puso de pie y dio varios pasos hasta acercarse al doctor.

\- **Hemos evaluado la situación de Nami y varios médicos llegamos a la conclusión de que va a necesitar un trasplante de riñón -**

\- **¡¿Qué?! -** Exclamaron al unísono.

\- **La bala -** El hombre abrió el expediente y les mostró la placa del cuerpo de la pelinaranja - **Se alojó en el riñón derecho y a consecuencia de eso, su riñón izquierdo a comenzado a fallar -** Agregó mientras señalaba los punto cruciales con su bolígrafo - **Si no tenemos un donante en cinco días, no podremos hacer nada -**

 **\- ¡¿Cinco días?! -** Exclamó Nojiko. Su rostro estaba pálido como una hoja.

\- **No puede ser... -** Bellemere bajó la mirada unos segundos - **¿Puedo donar yo? -**

 **\- ¿Usted? -** El doctor la contempló fijamente, parecía decidida - **Primero tendremos que hacerle ciertos análisis sobre el estado de su cuerpo y la compatibilidad con la de su hija -**

 **\- Por supuesto -** Murmuró seria - **Empecemos cuanto antes -**

 **(...)**

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la casa había volado en mil pedazos, pero el equipo de rescate continuaba con su labor. El sol se había posicionado en el centro del cielo y los canales de noticias no habían tardado en aparecer. Afortunadamente el cordón policial les impidió seguir avanzando. Los bomberos habían traído a los perros para que cooperen en la búsqueda de Luffy, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, Robin perdía las esperanzas. Todas las paredes se habían reducido a inestables cimientos. Los vidrios habían estallado y la madera que caracterizaba a la mansión, yacía prendida fuego. Varios policías, entre ellos Sanji, escarbaban entre los escombros en busca de su compañero. Robin se acercó e intentó levantar una gran roca de cemento pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Escuchó algunos pasos y se giró para poder ver a Zoro. El peliverde tenía el brazo vendado. Todavía no le habían podido quitar la bala, los médicos habían dicho que era un trabajo que se debía realizar en un quirófano. Pero el peliverde se había negado a dejar el área hasta que encontraran a Luffy.

\- **Tu no deberías estar aquí -** Dijo la mujer con aire sombrío al ver que el hombre intentaba mover la piedra con sus manos.

\- **Ya te lo dije -** Comentó sin siquiera verla a los ojos - **No voy a irme hasta que Luffy aparezca -** Hizo una pausa de unos segundos y agregó - **Con vida -**

\- **No puedo creer que haya vuelto adentro -** Murmuró pensativa.

Ella había sido testigo, ella lo había visto correr. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Ni siquiera había llegado a reaccionar, ni siquiera había intentado detenerlo.

\- **Conociéndolo, debió darse cuenta de donde estaba Joker -** Zoro soltó un chillido de dolor cuando la bala de su brazo se movió a causa del esfuerzo - **No iba a dejarlo ir -**

 **\- Pero si todo esto caería sobre él... ¿En verdad valía la pena? -** Posó sus claros ojos en él.

\- **Luffy no suele detenerse a pensar las cosas -** Él tampoco, por eso se llevaban tan bien - **Y hasta ahora dio resultado -**

 **\- Fue herido muchas veces por esa razón -** Al notar que había una piedra un tanto más pequeña, Robin se agachó para poder moverla - **Debería replantear su modo de hacer las cosas -**

 **\- Tu también fuiste herida -** La miró por encima de su hombro - **¿O acaso no te acuerdas? -**

Robin desvió la mirada. Si. Claro que se acordaba. Había sido herida por Mr. 0 hacía tres años. Se llevó la mano al abdomen, allí donde había sufrido el disparo. Había perdido mucha sangre y por única vez en su vida, había creído que moriría. Pero no lo hizo... Todo gracias a Zoro.

\- **¡Oi! -** Los gritos de Sanji alertaron a todos los rescatistas - **¡Encontré una puerta! -**

Zoro y Robin intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron para poder acercarse al rubio. Sanji señaló la pequeña puerta de chapa que había sobrevivido a la explosión de milagro. Tenían que buscar la manera de abrirla. No había rastros del morocho. No respondía a sus llamados, no emitía sonido alguna, ni siquiera habían podido encontrar un cuerpo. Solo quedaban dos opciones, una buena y una mala. La buena era que se hubiese refugiado en ese lugar. La mala era que su cuerpo hubiese volado en miles de pedazos. Jamás lo encontrarían si era así. Sanji con ayuda de otros bomberos, apartaron las piedras que le impedía a la puerta abrirse. Los pedazos de concreto fueron removidos uno a uno, y cuando por fin lograron entrar, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Robin contempló el cielo algo asustada, una tormenta de nieve solo empeoraba las cosas. Todo estaban tan oscuro que casi no podían ver nada.

\- **¡Luffy! ¡¿Estás ahí?! -** El peliverde ya había perdido la paciencia. Necesitaba encontrar a su amigo, con vida.

\- **¿Zoro? -**

Los ojos de todos los presentes se iluminaron.

\- **¿Estás bien? -** Sanji dio un paso al frente pero imposible avanzar, las piedras se habían apoderado del pasillo - **Maldición... -** Susurró - **¡¿Cómo es tu situación?! -**

 **\- Estoy bien, mi mano se atoró bajo una piedra -** Estaba consciente y parecía estar cuerdo.

\- **Aguanta un poco, te sacaremos de allí -** Agregó Robin mientras contemplaba a los bomberos.

Sacarlo de entre los escombros tardó cerca de media hora. Los especialistas en rescates tuvieron que remover los pedazos de paredes uno por uno. Luego de un arduo trabajo, rogando porque los soportes no cedieran ante el peso. Pero lograron sacarlo. Un grupo de policías lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y a salir de ahí. Lo tomaron por los brazos y lo ayudaron a caminar hasta la ambulancia más cercana. El médico lo contempló con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

\- **Tenemos que trasladarte al hospital con urgencia -**

\- **Espera -**

Luffy se giró hacía Robin y sin ayuda, dio varios pasos hacía ella. Como ya casi no le quedaban solidez, apoyó su cuerpo contra el de la mujer. Pasmada, Robin lo sostuvo con su torso y dejó que apoyara el mentón en su hombro.

\- **Joker está en el sótano -** Musitó sin energías - **Se quitó la vida. Dijo que era mejor estar muerto que _ellos_ lo asesinaran para que no hable - **

**\- Entiendo... -** Dijo pensativa.

Era lógico, Joker no era ningún idiota. Ese hombre tenía mucha información, muchos contactos con los altos mandos del gobierno. Y nadie permitiría que hablara. Luffy respiró profundo y se incorporó. Era hora de dejarse llevar por la ambulancia. Le regaló una sonrisa y se alejó tambaleándose.

Del viaje hasta el hospital casi ni se acordó. La explosión había afectado sus sentidos y le ardía todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir como la piel de su rostro le quemaba. Los médicos aplicaron una extraña crema fría, que alivió su dolor. Apenas podía mover su mano, una roca le había caído encima. Estaba seguro que se había roto algunos huesos. Frunció el ceño cuando los doctores comenzaron a apretar diferentes áreas de su palma. Oyó sus lejanas voces discutiendo acerca de lo que podía llegar a ser, pero no escuchó nada en concreto.

La ambulancia se detuvo de golpe. Habían logrado llegar. Las puertas se abrieron y los hombres lo bajaron en camilla. Percibió el sonido de las cámaras y supo que la prensa lo había encontrado. Los periodistas intentaron aproximarse pero varios enfermeros les rogaron que no interfirieran. Cuando el morocho sintió el olor a medicamentos y gazas, se relajó. Ya estaba a salvo. A salvo de los explosivos, a salvo de las cámaras. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir un poco.

 **(...)**

Le había realizado todos los estudios. Su piel estaba bien. La médica a cargo le había advertido que tardaría en sanar. Necesitaría paciencia y mucha crema cicatrizante. Según la experta se le harían pequeñas cascaras en el rostro, pero no debía quitarlas sino podría dejar marca. Las cascaras desaparecerían con el tiempo y posiblemente no quedarían secuelas. Pero hasta entonces debía cuidarse. Con respecto a su mano... Bueno... Tal y como creyó, se había quebrado algunos huesos. Le habían puesto un yeso que no le permitiría mover sus dedos por un tiempo. Pero eso era mejor que el dolor.

Cuando la doctora ingresó, le regaló una sonrisa.

\- **Es un honor tratar al héroe de Chicago -**

 **\- No soy un héroe -** Dijo indiferente - **Solo hago mi trabajo -**

 **\- Entonces has tu trabajo y quédate quieto -** La mujer sacó un estetoscopio y lo apoyó en su pecho. Sus latidos eran normales - **Todo está en orden -**

 **\- ¿Cuándo me dejarán irme? -** Quería ir a ver a Nami, necesitaba saber como estaba.

\- **Si todo sigue así, en dos días ya te daremos el alta -** Ante la sonrisa del hombre, agregó - **Solo si haces todo lo que decimos y eso incluye no comer nada fuera de la comida del hospital -**

Luffy soltó un bufido e hizo girar sus ojos. Odiaba la comida del hospital casi tanto como tener que pasarse crema por todo su rostro. Su sabor era tan asqueroso... Solo la comía por el hambre. Había pensado en pedirle a Robin o Zoro que le traficaran algo de comida, pero... Si descubrían que estaba comiendo otra cosa, no le permitirían salir a tiempo.

De repente la puerta de abrió. Tanto Luffy como la doctora alzaron la mirada, sorprendido. Bellemere se acercó dando ligeros pasos. Tenía la mirada perdida y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo del morocho. El hombre soltó un quejido pero aguantó las ganas de gritar.

\- **Oi, señora... -** La médica frunció el ceño - **No debería estar aquí -**

 **\- Nami... Nami... -** La escuchó decir.

Luffy frunció el ceño y se incorporó para poder contemplarla a los ojos.

\- **¿Qué sucede con Nami? -**

 **\- Ella necesita un trasplante de riñón -** Soltó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas - **Tiene cinco días para encontrar un donante -**

 **\- ¿Cinco días? -** Su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

\- **Mi riñón no está en condiciones para ser donado -** _Todo por culpa del maldito cigarrillo,_ dijo para sus adentros - **Y Nojiko no es compatible -**

Tenía que ser una broma. Se mordió la lengua, esperando que se tratase de una pesadilla. Pero no... Eso era muy real... Recordó la primera vez que había visto a la pelinaranja en Nuevo México. Habían hecho juntos el curso de ingreso. Su sonrisa, sus cortos cabellos anaranjados... Siempre le había llamado la atención, aunque nunca había sabido la razón. Por obra del destino habían cooperado en una investigación. Y desde entonces, el mismo destino los había unido. Luego llegó Utah y por primera vez, Luffy fue consciente de lo que sentía por ella. Cuando se enteró de su secuestro, había odiado al mundo. La recordó con aquel elegante vestido blanco. Ojala pudiera volverla a ver así. Recordó los anillos que había comprado hacía unos días... Si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad...

Estiró su mano y tomó la de Bellemere. Lentamente se giró hacía la doctora.

\- **Quiero donar -** Dijo.

\- **Pero... -** La mujer contempló su estado y se aclaró la garganta - **Acabas de sobrevivir a una explosión -**

 **\- Técnicamente a dos -** Apretó sus dientes con fuerza - **Si a Nami le pasa algo, ya nada tiene sentido -** Volvió a clavar la mirada en la profesional, esta vez con más determinación - **Quiero donarle un riñón -**

 **\- Debemos hacer estudios, no es tan sencillo -** Insistió la doctora.

\- **No me importa, has los estudios que tienes que hacer -** Era su cuerpo, él decidía que hacer y que no.

\- **De acuerdo -** La mujer soltó un suspiro - **Iré a buscar el archivo de la paciente -**

Cuando la mujer abandonó la habitación, Luffy soltó un silenciosos suspiro. Había funcionado.

\- **¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -** Preguntó Bellemere mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

\- **Ya te lo dije... -** Alzó su mirada al techo y no pudo evitar sonreír - **Yo la amo y quiero lo mejor para ella -**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. XII

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí he vuelto con el último capítulo de este fic. Si... La tercera entrega ya ha terminado... Espero que les guste.**

 **Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Solitario196 y a Guest.**

* * *

Robin se dejó caer en el pequeño banco que había junto a la camilla de Luffy. Pese a haber pasado por una cirugía imprevista, estaba bastante animado. Notó que la ventana estaba cerrada y se puso de pie para poder contemplar el exterior. La nieve comenzaba a caer, de nuevo. Apoyó su frente y le agradeció a los cielos por que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Al voltear, sonrió. Luffy y Zoro estaban jugando con naipes, pero el peliverde parecía ir a la delantera.

\- **Creo que no estás entendiendo el concepto del juego, Luffy -** Se burló el peliverde.

\- **¡Oi, Robin! -** El morocho la contempló con el ceño fruncido - **¡Necesito tu ayuda aquí! -**

Recordó que ella había sido invitada con el objetivo de ayudar al morocho a jugar. Reprimió el pequeño suspiro y se acercó a ellos con simpatía. Con su mano sana, Luffy sostenía sus cartas. La otra, estaba vendada. La mujer se arrimó y analizó la jugada. Era evidente que estaba perdiendo, y si no hacía algo no habría manera de volver atrás. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y contempló al peliverde por sobre su jugada. Al notar su mirada, el hombre desvió sus ojos, algo avergonzado.

\- **Esto servirá -** Robin tomó una de las cartas y la apoyó sobre la pequeña mesa.

\- **¡Oi, no es justo! -** Zoro se puso de pie y arrojó sus naipes sobre el mazo - **Son dos contra uno -**

Inesperadamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sanji apareció en el umbral con un ramo de flores en mano y una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Ingresó y cerró la puerta casi como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. Respiró varias bocanadas de aire y posó sus ojos en Luffy.

\- **Lo que hago por ti... -** Susurró y alzó la bolsa.

Un agradable aroma a comida comenzó a invadir la sala. El rubio se acercó y dejó las flores sobre la pequeña mesa. Sacó una bandeja de plástico rellena de carne y verduras, y la apoyó justo delante del morocho.

\- **Y será mejor que la comas rápido antes que las enfermeras se den cuenta -** Añadió mientras pasaba la mano por la frente - **Llegar aquí sin que me vean ha sido una molestia -**

 **\- ¡¿En serio?! -** Los ojos del morocho no se quitaron de la comida - **¡Eres el mejor! -** Comenzó a engullir.

\- **Bien... -** Robin estiró sus brazos y posó los ojos en Sanji - **Ahora que estás aquí, iré a ver a Nami -**

 **\- Será lo mejor -** Agregó Zoro y soltó un bufido cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado.

\- **En ese caso -** Sanji volvió a tomar las flores y se las tendió a la morocha - **Dile que es de parte de los tres -**

 **\- Maldito cursi... -** Murmuró el peliverde mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- **¡¿Qué dijiste?! -**

Robin sonrió. Incluso en un lugar como ese... Hizo girar sus ojos y apoyó las flores contra su pecho. Se trataba de un conjunto de siete flores grandes y amarillas. _Flores de invierno,_ pensó mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Finalmente, tendrían un poco de paz. Pero... ¿Qué harían después de eso? Desde el departamento, ya habían anunciado que nombrarían tanto a Luffy como a Zoro, sargentos. Nami y ella serían ascendidas a tenientes. También les darían algunos días para recuperarse y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. En los últimos días había estado pensando en viajar a Tampa, Florida. No era partidaria del sol, el calor y la playa. Pero por alguna extraña razón, deseaba estar sentada en la arena con unos lentes de sol y un libro en mano. Una buena bebida, una excusa para ir de compras y remojar sus pies en las cálidas aguas del Mar del Golfo.

Al salir, cerró la puerta. Pero cuando escuchó que se volvía a abrir, volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando notó que el peliverde se encontraba frente a ella. Curiosamente, no la miraba a los ojos y parecía tener un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Él avanzó hasta estar frente a la morocha. Fue ese momento cuando se dignó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- **¿Sucede algo? -** Preguntó algo pasmada. El olor a las flores le daba una sensación extraña en el pecho.

\- **Yo... Eh... -** Respiró profundamente - **Estaba pensando si querías venir a mi casa cuando salgamos de aquí -**

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. ¿Acaso había oído mal? Una sincera sonrisa surgió en sus labios. Si no fuera porque se encontraban en medio de un hospital, sus piernas hubieran cedido y hubiera caído al suelo, pero se obligó a controlarse.

\- **Claro -**

Apretó el ramo de flores y recordó que debía ir a ver Nami antes que el horario de visitas terminara, pero cuando intentó voltear, el hombre la tomó del antebrazo y la obligó a mirarlo. Sin siquiera poder anticiparlo, hundió sus labios en ella. La morocha abrió sus ojos como platos. Sus piernas se aflojaron pero no se dejó vencer. El calor invadió su cuerpo y quiso congelar ese momento para siempre. Cuando se separaron, apretó las flores con fuerza. Zoro se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo e ingresó dentro de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba claro que él no era del tipo de hombres que hacen esas cosas. Mucho menos frente a toda esa gente. Robin desvió la mirada y notó que varias personas se los habían quedando viendo con una expresión risueña. Escondió su descomunal sonrisa y avanzó a toda velocidad hasta la habitación donde se alojaba su amiga.

Golpeó dos veces y cuando oyó que le permitían entrar, tomó el picaporte e ingresó. Nami no se encontraba sola. Su madre y hermana se las habían arreglado para siempre estar junto a ella. Y esa vez, las dos estaban terminando de teñir su cabello. Desde que había salido del quirofano, había querido volver a su color natural. Y era evidente. El rubio no le quedaba del todo bien. Robin se acercó y le tendió las flores.

\- **De parte de los caballeros -** Le guiñó un ojo.

\- **¡Robin! -** La pelinaranja estiró sus brazos y tomó el ramo - **Me alegro verte aquí -**

 **\- Yo también me alegro que estés bien -** Los últimos días que la había visitado, Nami había estado demasiado dolorida para ser ella misma.

\- **¿Cómo están Luffy y los demás? -** Preguntó con el tono de voz algo triste.

\- **Están bien -** Agregó y se dejó caer en la banqueta que había junto a la camilla **\- Pronto les darán el alta -**

 **\- En verdad quiero verlo...** Susurró.

\- **Créeme, Luffy también quiere verte -** Estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de su amiga - **En cuanto los médicos lo dejen ir, vendrá -**

Bellemere se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija.

\- **Nami, debemos lavarte el cabello -**

 **\- Si... -**

La pelinaranja se puso de pie y con sumo cuidado, avanzó hasta la entrada del baño. Todavía sentía un agudo dolor en torso. Se acercó a la lavabo y agachó su cabeza para que madre pudiera enjuagar sus cortos cabellos. Sintió una ligera punzada en la cicatriz y se mordió el labio. Todavía le dolía, pero ya estaba cansada de estar en una camilla. Y tampoco quería tener el cabello de ese color. No quería que Luffy la volviera a ver de esa manera. Cuando se reencontraran, volvería a ser la misma Nami de siempre. Su madre abrió el agua caliente y revolvió sus cabellos mientras el shampoo se iba por la rejilla. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. El vapor era agradable.

Bellemere tomó una pequeña toalla y sacudió los cabellos de su hija en ella. Cuando Nami se incorporó, no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Por fin! Al fin se reconocía en el espejo. Estiró sus manos y acarició sus húmedos mechones. Las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Se giró hacía Robin y se acercó motivada.

\- **¡Soy yo de nuevo! -** Exclamó feliz.

\- **Definitivamente, el naranja es tu color -** Agregó la morocha.

\- **Con permiso -**

El doctor encargado de la recuperación de la pelinaranja ingresó con un documento en mano. Sorprendido por el inesperado cambió de imagen de su paciente, sonrió.

\- **El naranja hace juego con tus ojos -** Se acercó a Nami y levantó su camisa para controlar la cicatrización de la herida - **Las cosas van bien, pronto podrás volver a tu casa, Nami -**

 **\- ¿En verdad? -** Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

\- **Claro, unos días más y ya no habrá peligro de que la sutura se abra -** Añadió mientras tomaba el bolígrafo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a escribir algo.

\- **Oi... -** La mujer bajó la mirada, no estaba segura de querer preguntarlo - **Doctor... ¿Usted sabe quién donó el riñón? -** Cuando posó los ojos en el experto, notó cierto brillo - **Yo solo quiero... agradecerle, o a su familia... -**

 **\- La mayoría de los donantes son anónimo, Nami -** Comentó serio - **Y desafortunadamente, este no es la excepción -**

 **\- Entiendo... -** Se mordió la lengua.

\- **Eso ya no importa hija -** Bellemere acarició sus cabellos y los peinó con sus manos.

Robin desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla. La nieve había dejado de caer. Tragó saliva y esperó a que el doctor se alejara para ponerse de pie. Estiró su mano y tocó el vidrio, estaba helado.

\- **Yo solo quiero agradecer lo que hicieron por mi -** Oyó decir a su amiga.

\- **Ellos no quieren saber quien fue, Nami -**

Luffy les había pedido que no dijeran nada. No quería que Nami se enterara de quien había donado ese riñón. Y aun siendo la amiga de la pelinaranja, respetaba esa decisión. Contempló a la pelinaranja por encima de su hombro. Quizás algún se enteraría, quizás algún día alguien le diría. Pero al menos, sería cuando hubiese pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando las heridas estuvieran completamente sanadas.

\- **¿Robin? ¿Estás bien? -**

La morocha cayó en la cuenta de que estaba actuando extraño.

\- **Claro -** Sonrió - **El tiempo de visitas ha terminado, debo irme -**

 **(...)**

 **Seis días más tarde...**

Cuando Nami salió del baño, su sonrisa reflejó la habitación. Le habían permitido quitarse esa insulsa bata blanca y abandonar el hospital. Pese a que aun le dolía, esta feliz. Después de varios días de reposo y visitas médicas constantes, volvería a su tranquila casa junto a Luffy. _Luffy,_ pensó para sus adentros. Su madre le había contado que había estado en cuidados hasta la noche anterior, pero tanto él como su hermana y su madre habían decidido no molestarla. Recordó que se había enojado cuando Bellemere le contó que el morocho había ido a su casa. _Lo mejor será que repose en su cama, vendrá a verte cuando te den el alta._ Había gritado, había llorado pero luego de varias horas, concluyó que era lo mejor. Si en verdad había sido lastimado durante el asalto en la casa, debía descansar. ¿Y qué mejor que en su propia casa? Su hermana, Nojiko, había estado con él toda la noche. Le había preparado la cena y se había cerciorado de que tomara sus medicamentos. Estaba tranquila. Al menos ninguno había estado solo.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a oír las voces de los pacientes, los médicos y los familiares. Por fin volvía a la sociedad. Se tambaleó un par de veces pero apretó los puños con fuerza y avanzó hacía las escaleras. Le dolía la espalda y la zona derecha del torso. Reprimió las ganas de chillar y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Supo que su madre iba detrás. _Siempre protectora,_ pensó con una sonrisa. A veces Bellemere podía ser algo fastidiosa, pero era su instinto. Lo entendía.

Cuando llegó al gran descanso de la escalera, contempló la gran entrada del hospital. Para ser una clínica, estaba bastante vacía. Las pocas personas apenas circulaban por el blanco suelo de baldosas. La gran mayoría estaba sentada en los asientos, leyendo, hablando por móvil o simplemente contemplando la nada, con el rostro cansado. Pero había alguien que estaba de pie, observándola. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nami y aceleró el paso. Poco a poco, la felicidad apagó el dolor. ¡Por fin! ¡Luego de días y días!

Llegó hasta el último peldaño y se abalanzó sobre sus brazos. El morocho la estrujó contra su pecho con fuerza. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación...

En el momento que sus cuerpos se separaron, los ojos de la pelinaranja repararon en las grandes costras del rostro de Luffy.

\- **¡¿Estás bien?! -** Estiró su mano para intentar tocarlas, pero le dio impresión.

\- **El doctor dijo que estarán unos meses -** Hizo rodar sus ojos - **Pero me ha dado una crema -**

 **\- También tu mano -** Sí se animó a tocar el yeso que envolvía la mano del morocho.

\- **Voy a estar bien, tranquila -** Con su mano sana, acarició su suave mejilla.

Su piel era tan sedosa... Había olvidado como se sentía sentir su olor, su voz... Bajó la mirada por unos segundos y luego la volvió a posar en sus ojos.

\- **Tu madre me contó lo del riñón -** Murmuró y desvió la mirada.

\- **Si... -** Soltó un pequeño suspiro y contempló el techo - **Sigo sin saber quien fue el donante. En verdad quería agradecerle -** Se mordió el labio con frustración - **El cirujano me dijo que puede ser alguien muerto -** En un principio se había horrorizado con la idea - **En ese caso quisiera conocer a la familia -**

 **\- Oi -** Jugueteó con sus cortos cabellos - **Si fue anónimo, no deben querer que sepas quien era -** Al notar la curiosidad reflejada en su vista, añadió - **Las buenas acciones son buenas acciones cuando no lo haces para buscar fama o algo a cambio -**

 **\- Lo sé... -** Soltó un pequeño suspiro - **Pero en verdad quería saberlo... -**

 **\- Me alegro que volviera a tener tu cabello naranja -** Necesitaba cambiar de tema, no quería delatarse con su mala manera de mentir - **Es tu tono -**

 **\- ¿Verdad? -** Sonrió y se pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos - **Aunque... están demasiado cortos ¿No crees? -**

 **\- Ya crecerán -**

La mujer sintió cierto cosquilleo en el pecho. Ella se había cortado y teñido el cabello con el objetivo de encontrar a Joker, a Rebecca. Tragó saliva. Pequeñas imágenes de la noche que había estado con Bellamy aparecieron en su mente. Recordó el frió de la noche, los vidrios empañados, su voz, su respiración, la extraña sensación de estar siendo poseída por otro hombre. Le entraron una insoportables ganas de llorar, pero se mantuvo tranquila.

\- **Oi, Luffy -** Susurró apenada por todo lo que había pasado.

Y no solo con Bellamy.

\- **Yo... -** Debía decírselo. Apretó las manos en un puño y respiró hondo - **Hice muchas cosas... -**

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el hombre cerró sus labios con su dedo índice.

\- **Ya no importa -** Dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo y revolvía en busca de algo - **Solo quiero que la próxima vez me cuentes estos planes -**

 **\- No vas a impedir que haga mi trabajo -** Frunció el ceño ofendida.

\- **No. Pero al menos no estaré pensando que te has ido por mi culpa -** Al notar el brillo en sus ojos, sonrió - **Ya me he decidido -** Cuando encontró la pequeña caja, se la enseñó. Los ojos de la pelinaranja brillaron sobre la luz pálida del hospital. _Maldición..._ No podría agacharse. Todavía le dolía la cicatriz de la operación, y no quería que Nami se diera cuenta. La intentaría esconder el tiempo suficiente - **Iba a preguntártelo antes de que te fueras -** Le costó abrir la caja. Después de todo, tenía una mano entera enyesada. Pero luego de varios momentos de lucha, lo logró - **¿Te casarías conmigo? -**

Quedó helada. Nunca habían hablado sobre matrimonio, la sola idea parecía muy lejana. Pero allí estaba. El nudo en su garganta le impidió responder con rapidez, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura y respiró profundamente.

\- **¡Claro que si! -** Se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo aferró con fuerza.

El hombre reprimió un quejido. La cicatriz causada por la donación todavía no terminaba de sanar. Pero tampoco quería demostrar dolor, pretendía ocultar su donación el tiempo que fuese necesario. Cuando la mujer se separó de su cuerpo, le regaló una sonrisa. Con la mano sana, tomó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Nami contempló sortija y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- **Déjame hacerte el primer regalo -** Añadió el morocho mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de nuevo.

La pelinaranja frunció el ceño algo confundida. ¿El primer regalo?

Luffy sacó una juego de llaves que colgaban de un pequeño llavero. Nami afinó la mirada y se percató de que ese llavero tenía forma de estatua de la libertad. Aun más sorprendida, estiró su mano y lo tomó con fuerza. Contempló las llaves con recelo.

\- **Es una broma ¿Verdad? -** Murmuró aturdida.

\- **He hablado con nuestros superiores -** Respondió él con una sonrisa - **Nos trasladarán a Nueva York -**

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Su sueño. El objetivo por el cual había luchado por tantos años, se había convertido en realidad. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no quería llorar, no en un momento como ese. Lo que más le conmovía era saber que pese a todo lo que había hecho para rescatar a Rebecca, el morocho había aceptado estar con ella.

Con las llaves en su mano, tomó el rostro del hombre y le dio un suave beso de agradecimiento.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo. Ya hemos visto como poco a poco las cosas se van acomodando. Estaré ansiosa de leer sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

 **Quería avisarles que la cuarta entrega estará subida dentro de poco tiempo (Posiblemente cuando lean, ya estará en fanfiction).**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!.**


End file.
